IA Inteligencia Artificial
by YouseiChan001
Summary: Un dia dos jovenes desconocidas llegaran a la casa Cullen para traumar y "tratar" a Emmet sobre su C.I lo que probocara muchos enredos y diversión. Jane Esta loca UP !"
1. Los vampiros necesitan loquero?

Lamento las faltas de Ortografía jeje este es el primer fic que me atrebo a publicar lo escribi junto con una amiga

(N/A ella lo escribio yo solo di las ideas e conjunto ^^U)

espero que les guste este es el primer fic de Crepusculo

ojala lo disfruten ...

* * *

"Inteligencia artificial"

1.-Reconociendo que es un idiota (¿Los vampiros necesitan psiquiatras?)

Era un tranquilo día nublado –para variar- en la mansión Cullen que estaba ubicada en medio del bosque de Forks, Washington un lugar perfecto para que ocho vampiros y una medio vampiro puedan vivir en paz y armonía lejos de los intensos rayos solares, pero algo rompe el silencioso paisaje…

Hacen su entrada tres preciosísimos vampiros. Uno alto de cabello cobrizo, de ojos café dorado, tez pálida y digamos más o menos musculoso. A los lados de este van otros dos hombres rubios, como el anterior con ojos café dorados, tez blanca pálida y cara de resignación. Los tres dioses helenos perdidos se detuvieron delante de una puerta pintada de blanco invierno y con un cartel que dice: "Emmett" y oyen las… ¿risas de un oso? Los tres seductores vampiros que nombraremos como: Edward, Jasper y Carlisle se dirigieron a la puerta y se encontraron con…

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- Edward, el de pelo cobrizo, prefirió observando al gigante, pelinegro de su hermano con un juguete en forma de un león en su mano derecha y uno en forma de oveja en su mano izquierda, la habitación del sujeto que nombraremos como: Emmett estaba levemente ordenada y llena de figuras de felpa.

-Eddie- interrumpió el fortachón- te presento a Eddie y Bells- (dice el fortachón mostrándole a una oveja y a un león de peluche) Edward movió su cabeza en negación, Carlisle le miró extrañado y Jasper aguantó una carcajada.

-No me digas hermanito que piensas lo mismo que estoy pensando ahora- preguntó avergonzado el de pelo cobrizo.

-No lo sé, Eddie. Tú eres el que lee mentes- dijo Emmett ahora tomando un perro de peluche.

-No me digas que ese juguete tuyo se llama, Jacob- le pregunto Jasper.

-Claro, los tengo a todos. Alice, es una gatita, Rose; una barbie, Jasper; un caballo, Nessie, mi querida sobrina; el monstruo del lago Ness, Carlisle; un ratoncito con lentes, Esme; es una flor y yo soy el gorila- afirmó orgulloso el juguetón Emmett.

Carlisle, se dirigió al closet del fortachón que quedaba al otro extremo de la alcoba cerca de la mesa de noche.

-¡No entres ahí!- gritó de improvisto, Em.

-Pero ¿por qué…- Carlisle no tubo oportunidad de terminar la frase, ya que una avalancha de juguetes de felpa se le tiro encima.

-Emmett, tienes suerte de que no respiremos, porque o sino Jasper, Carlisle y yo estaríamos muertos… además ¿para qué tienes tantos juguetes?- pronunció el dueño de la sonrisa torcida más hermosa de el último siglo.

-Son para divertirme, Eddie- respondió Em, haciéndole burla a su hermano.

-¡No me gusta que me llamen Eddie!- se quejó ustedes saben quien.

-Volviendo al problema actual- dijo Jazz entre las quejas de Edward- Emmett, necesitas ayuda y la necesitas urgentemente- sugirió el rubio sacudiéndose el polvo de los hombros mientras miraba los peluches.

Se sintieron los pasos de una pequeña duende por el pasillo junto a la habitación con su voz de campanilla interrumpe el acalorado dialogo, ese Pixie llamado, Alice.

-¡Ya las llamé!- chilló la pequeña desde el umbral alejándose del desastre que era la habitación de Emmett Cullen.

-Eso no es una habitación, eso es un desastre- dijo la pequeña vampiresa con un tono divertido.

-¿Las?- dijo aturdido el que anteriormente chillaba que no lo llamaran "Eddie", (N/As: pero todos sabemos que el nombre Edward es demasiado largo y se acorta con "Eddie" o "Ed", pero esa es otra historia titulada "Las mil formas de hacer enojar a Edward Cullen" que para más dar el autor es su hermano Jasper, porque Emmett un libro… ¡No!)- ¿a quienes?- gritó el vampiro.

- Oye, voz estamos acá- Emmett intentó hacerle ver que no había necesidad de gritar.

-Sí, las… ¿Tienes algún problema?- dijo Bella quien venia junto con la pequeña Nessie que aparentaba 16 años las cuales que estaban posicionadas en el umbral del cuarto, atrás de Alice, la vidente.

-En este momento ya llegaron- pronunció Alice corriéndose para que los chicos pudieran observar a dos tipas…

-Adolescentes y la boca te queda donde mismo- dijo la joven que estaba con una bata de mangas cortas, pelo largo atado en dos coletas castaño oscuro, alta y con mal carácter.

-No, hoy sólo se despertó con el pie izquierdo- adelantó la joven que estaba con la bata de mangas largas y blanca, de cabello castaño oscuro y desordenado y piel con un poco más de color que la de los protagonistas.

Cof, cof siguiendo con el tema de "Emmett, el tarado que juega con muñecos" las adolescentes se acercaron con sus credenciales… ¿dibujadas con crayolas?

-Sí, mi hermanita de seis años las dibujo ¿algún problema?- desafió la que hasta el momento llamaremos "científica".

-Además no crees que somos un poquito jóvenes para tener credenciales verdaderas- se quejó a la que llamaremos "loka".

-Bueno, tienen razón- les respondió la voz, o sea, yo.

-Alice, ¿no pudiste conseguir nada mejor?- preguntó Jasper a su amor de toda la vida.

-Es lo más barato que encontré, además la crisis me esta matando- le susurró en el oído Alice.

"Científica" se adelantó un paso y pronunció:

-Bien, queremos ver a nuestro paciente ¿Cuál es?

-Es el nene que se esta chupando el pulgar en la esquina- contestó Alice señalando el "astuto" escondite de Emmett. Este se encontraba en posición fetal y decía en voz baja:

-No estoy loco, ellas sí- y ahí que agregar que no es el único que cree eso- ¡Eddito, el león ayúdame!

-A este si que se le soltó un tornillo- declaró "loka"

En ese breve lapso de tiempo los chicos Cullen tomaron a Emmett y lo amarraron en una silla con cadenas irrompibles marca "patito", cerraron las cortinas y con una lámpara alumbraron a Emmett, los hombres Cullen harían guardia sólo para prevenir. Las "profesionales" se acercaron al loc… quise decir Emmett, asegurándose que nadie excepto los hombres se encontraban ahí y comenzaron el interrogatorio con: lógica y matemáticas.

-Primero iniciaremos para ver que tan mal esta- dijo científica con un libro de notas en mano.

-Bien Emmet, ¿Cuánto es 1+1?- demandó "loka"

-Soprole- Jazz y Edward aguantaron una carcajada, Carlisle golpeó su mano contra su frente y las "competentes" psicólogas" lo miraron mientras se preguntaban: "¿Alguien puede ser tan idiota?" luego de un suspiro sonoro "científica" continúo.

-Describe a tu pareja, novia o como quieras decirle.

-Es la de allá- respondió Emmett apunando a Rosalie.

-¿Cómo la encuentras?- siguió "loka"

-Por celular- todos aguantaron las risas.

-Físicamente, Emmett-las ayudó el bonachón de Edward Cullen.

-Helada como un vampiro- por suerte nuestras "profesionales" ya sabían ese datito sobre los Cullen- tiene dos ojos, dos cejas, una nariz, una boca, pelo largo y rubio, además es muy delgada- Emmett sonrió como un oso lo que asustó a una de nuestras profesionales, pero para que no se avergüence no diré que se trata de "loka". Mientras "científica" seguía con su plan de dominar el mundo.

-Curar a Emmett- corrigieron los tres hombres Cullen y "loka"

Sí, claro, cof, cof, lo siento.

-Entonces siguiendo en lo importante, o sea, Emmett- profirió Jasper.- ¿Qué necesita?- hizo la voz de "hermano preocupado."

-Necesita ser internado urgentemente- aseguró "científica" a la cual deberían quitarle los episodios de "Dr. House."

-Además de un corte más moderno y otros peluches menos, no sé, ¡femeninos!- dijo alzando a un oso de color rosado con una etiqueta que decía: "Propiedad de Nessie Cullen" esa niña sacó la escritura de su madre.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese oso?- pregunto Emmett con cara de aturdido.

-El chico lindo de pelo cobrizo me lo lanzó cuando entré- respondió normalmente "loka", esta chica si que esta loca por Edward.-Eh, voz no nos puedes llamar por nuestros nombres a que a lo menos a mis papitos les costó mucho elegirlo, además me llamó Paulla y ella Karin y lo de "loka" y "científica" son sólo para los demás clientes ¿Ok?- interrumpió la que necesitaba ir con urgencia al solarium.

-¿Edward? –llamó cien… Karin- ¿Me prestas el Volvo?- lok… Paulla le hacía señas para que negara, pero digamos que Edward le cae mejor Karin.

Por eso nuestro "amigo" Edward accedió a prestarle su adorado Volvo C360 a Karin, les pasó las llaves y esta salió corriendo de la blanca mansión.

-Se ve más responsable que la que esta allá- dijo para si mismo Edward, pero Paulla ya lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Sabes a que velocidad conduce?- le preguntó enarcando una de sus cejas.

-No- monosilabamente respondió.

-A 150 km/hr- respondió asegurando lo que era una simple verdad.

-¡¿Esta loca?!-chilló… ¿Los hombres chillan?

-La única e inigualable loca acá soy yo- casi grito Paulla.

-Digo que a ¿qué humano con uso de razón se le ocurre conducir a la velocidad en que yo ando? ¿Y a qué velocidad conduces tú?

- Primero "uso de razón" poco, segundo a 100 km/hr- El chico la miró extrañada ¿tan lento conducía?, pero ella claro era humana y no haría galleta a su preciado Volvo si se pedía prestado, aunque sabía que en ese auto la tentación de velocidad era muy fuerte y podía destruir, así que mejor que ni se acercara al Volvo.

-Si o si ella conduce…siempre- Edward se ganó unos bueno gritos de parte de Paulla.

-¡Idiota! ¡Aunque seas muy hermoso, fuerte, sexy y todo eso eres un gran idiota! ¡Además soy demasiado joven para morir en manos de una psicópata en el volante! –Ahora se dirigió a los demás- ¡Acaso no tienen nada más que hacer que escuchar conversaciones ajenas!- está chica creo que tiene peor carácter que la otra- Y a mucha honra ¿tienes algún problema voz?

El pobre ego del pobre vampiro descendió hasta quedar en -100%,

(N/As: obviamente descendió a velocidad vampírica.)

-Papá- se oyó la voz dulce de la pequeña Nessie Cullen que se había acercado después de que Paulla le dijera unas verdades a nuestro vampirito.-¿Por qué le prestaste el auto a Karin si van a curar a tío Emmett acá?- Edward la miro atontado.

-¿A quién?- los "machos" Cullen habían estado un poquito despistados cuando las "psicólogas" habían dichos sus nombres, aunque las chicas también habían estado ocupadas por consolando a Rose, por haber hecho oficial que Emmett era un completo idiota se habían enterado por nuestra querida, Alice.

-"Científica" se llama Karin y "Loka" se llama Paulla, pero creo que ya lo sabías, papá- dijo la pequeña con un toqué de paciencia en su voz de campana.

-Ah, espera ¿dijiste que lo iban a curar acá?- Entonces ¿por qué demonios me pidió el auto?, pensó Edward.

-Te dije que no se lo prestaras, pero parece que ella te agrada más que yo, por eso no seguiste mi consejo- dijo Paulla desde atrás de Edward. ¿Qué silenciosa? Pensó Edward un minuto.

-¿Sabes dónde esta?- Edward la zamarreó.

-¡Para!- Edward la soltó-Ella y tu preciado auto están cargando medicamentos para ayudar a disminuir la estupidez de tu hermano- Emmett al oír eso empezó a sollozar.- Lo siento Emmie, pero tu hermanito, Eddie me esta volviendo loca, bueno más de lo que ya estoy- el gran oso rompió en carcajadas olvidando la anterior tristeza.

-Gracias- le contestó el vampiro a la "humana"

-¡Oye tú! Ya córtala conmigo, ni siquiera el que no soporta que le digan "Eddie"- hizo comillas aéreas- es tan insoportable como tú, quienquiera que hiciera el casting eligió más que mal- dijo posando una mano en su cintura.

-Tú crees que vuelva pronto- afirmó Edward sin necesidad de leer su mente.

-Edward, tranquilízate corre como ustedes y para variar tiene reflejos como los de ustedes tu Volvo no se volverá galleta, te lo prometo.-dijo poniéndole una de sus manos en su hombro.-Además si Karin vuelve con tu Volvo completo me tienes que ayudar a escoger un mejor narrador.- Dijo la blancucha ofendiendo a la persona que narra esta historia.

De repente salió la reina de Roma, Karin. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado en su pelo? Estaba todo enmarañado como si le hubiese pasado un tornado encima, l parecer abrió la ventana mientras conducía.

-¡Hola a todos!- fue donde se encontraba Edward ya un poco más tranquilo- Edward, tienes tres infracciones una de ellas es mía no te preocupes.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tres infracciones! ¿Por qué creo que tú, Bella tienes algo que ver con esto?-dijo encaminándose donde se encontraba su mujer.

-Eh…Edward claro, yo fui una de esas infracciones, se me había olvidado decirte, pero…la otra es de Nessie- Edward fulminó con la mirada a su hija y esposa.

-Gracias, mamá- le agradeció con sarcasmo la pequeña hibrida.

-Ahora me puedes explicar ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes una infracción, si nunca usas mi auto?-su padre estaba enojado y la pequeña lo sabía, tragó saliva sonoramente.

-Bueno, papá-Nessie se aclaró la garganta- un día en que estaba con Jake me dieron ganas de dar un paseo por La Push, pero tía Alice y tío Jazzy habían salido a pasear en su aniversario un millón con el porche 911, tía Rose fue a comprar con su BMW, tío Emmett y su jeep fueron a no sé donde, tú y mamá salieron a dar una vuelta en el Audi Cope, el abuelo Carlisle estaba en el hospital con el mercedes, Esme no sé tampoco donde estaba y no le podía pedir al abuelo Charlie que me llevara en la patrulla y sólo quedaban la moto de tío Jasper y tú Volvo, en fin Jake se excedió en velocidad y nos dieron una infracción-relató la pequeña.

-Ahora que lo pienso. Oye voz es primera vez que concordamos en algo… lo digo por lo de "blancucha"- "científica" miró a Edward- Edward, ¿puedes ponerte al dado de ella?-le ordenó

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- Edward se fue al lado de la chica más loca en el universo y la vocecilla de Alice fue la única en poder articular palabra por los resultados.

-Ella es más blanca que él- dijo moviendo su manita desde "loka" a Edward y viceversa.

-Wow, es verdad, hermanito- le siguió Jasper.

-Me debes treinta dólares- pronunció triunfante, Rosalie a si supuesto gemelo, Jasper.

-Eddito, pareces hasta humano al lado de ella- Paulla fulminó con la mirada al todavía atado, Emmett.

-¡Ningún humano puede ser tan pálido como nosotros!- sollozó Edward.

-Bueno, ella siempre ha sido así- le dijo "científica" con un fingido tono de resignación

Todos los Cullen reventaron en risas, hasta Carlisle y Esme que había llegado hace poco.

-Genial, Alice contrató a un copo de nieve como sicóloga- Emmett estaba sacando de sus casillas a la adolescente, pero lo de "copo de nieve" me gustó.

Entre las risas de todos, la pequeña Alice volvió a hablar:

- Paulla, si ocuparas menos ropa blanca y ahora ocuparas más ropas de no sé: rojo, rosado, celeste y todos eso colores no parecerías un copo de nieve, sino un copo de nieve con estilo.- Todos hicieron más fuertes sus carcajadas.

-Eso quiere decir que tenemos que ir de…- la chica fue interrumpida por los chillidos de Karin y Alice que completaron su frase diciendo:

-¡¡¡Compras!!!

-¡Ni en mis peores pesadillas!-negó la joven.

-¡Ves, Edward no soy la única mujer en el universo que no le gusta ir de compras!- se quejó Bella a su anteriormente triste esposo.

Todas las chicas Cullen –menos Bella- gritaron como lo habían hecho Alice y "científica."

-Oigan-intentó llamar la atención, Bella- ¿No que le problema acá era, Emmett?-la más nuevas de los Cullen tenia razón.

-Sí, pero Emmett puede esperar- casi chilló la pequeña, Alice.

-Pero las compras, también pueden esperar- dijo Paulla cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No!-todos miraron asustados a Alice que ya estaba lista para salir.

-Es cierto, ¡Las compras no pueden esperar!- afirmó Karin.

-Ok, ya que somos cinco contra dos, Esme, Nessie y Rose irán en el BMW y yo, Bella, Karin y Paulla iremos en mi porche- dio pequeños saltitos.

-Sobre mi cadáver- Paulla se sentó a lo indio en medio del pasillo.

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, pero Alice no deseo ir de compras- se quejó, Bella.

-Ok, las llevaré arrastrando si es necesario- Alice se sacó dos pequeñas tarjetas de crédito y se las pasó a Karin que las empezó a observar maravilladas y a danzar por los pasillos.

-¡Alice, suéltame!- chilló Paulla que no estaba acostumbrada a que la llevaran a la fuerza de compras. Bella no chillo como la anterior, porque llevaba más de siete años soportando lo mismo.

-Son iguales- susurró Nessie a su tía Rose, a "científica" y a Esme.

-Ni siquiera la has visto caminar- "científica" se refirió a la torpeza de "loka".

Rose, Nessie y Esme sólo negaron con la cabeza mientras que las risas de Emmett se escucharon por toda la casa.

* * *

A las fans de Emmet no se enojen esto lo empezamos en una aburrida clase de Matemáticas

Criticas, tomatasos animos dejen un Review

gracias por su tiempo ....


	2. De compras cona Alice Help!

Este Episodio lo hemos hecho junto con VamCullen1122 espero que les agrade

lamento las faltas de ortografia

gracias por sus reviews

Y aqui les va...

* * *

CE: De paseo con Alice.

Nuestras protagonistas finalmente llegaron a Port Angeles. Alice estaba más que loca por llegar, ya que habían llegado nuevos modelos de trajes, vestidos, accesorios, etc.

-Bells, pruébate esto- corrió por toda la tienda la primera tienda y cogió un vestido un poco más arriba de la rodilla, de color fucsia y exagerados detalles.

-Tú, la niñita que todavía llora, pruébate esto- le lanzó otro vestido con delgados tirantes, color celeste, hasta las rodillas y detalles leves en plateado.

Luego de unos minutos, Alice fue a los probadores y dijo:

-Pónganse estos zapatos- a cada una le pasó un par de zapatos que combinaban con los vestidos.

-Alice, estos zapatos son suicidas-dijo Paulla mirando el tacón que haría ver ocho centímetros más alta.

-Había olvidado que eras tan torpe como Bella cunado era humana- Alice se cruzó de brazos.

-¡O más!- exclamó Karin desde el otro lado de la tienda con una risa divertida.

-Oigan ¿Dónde esta "científica"?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Esta en la parte de anime que hay en la tienda- Nessie tranquilizó el ambiente.

-¿Anime?- preguntó Esme confundida.

-Dibujos animados que son de Japón o China, no sé- contestó "loka" ahora con su ropa.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- Alice apuró al grupo para ver en "persona" sobre lo que estábamos cuchicheando.

Esa parte del local estaba adornada con variados colores y tenia imágenes de animes tales como: Slayers, Naruto, Sakura Card Captor, Tokio Mew Mew, entre otros

-¡Pruébatelo!- le lanzó un traje de gata rosado a Paulla.

-¿Desde cuando tengo cara de gato?- Paulla fue casi empujada por Alice para que se pusiera el disfraz.

-¡Este es perfecto para ti!- chilló Alice volviendo donde estaban las demás con un traje entre sus manos para Bella.

-¡Oye! ¿Desde cuando tengo cara de conejo?- dijo Bella tomando el disfraz que consistía en una malla, con orejas de conejo y pantys.

Pasó más de diez minutos y ni Paulla o Bella salían con sus disfraces puestos lo que indignó a Alice.

-Alice, esto es patético- se quejó Paulla saliendo con el disfraz de pelo artificial rosa y blanco con un cascabel en el cuello- Alice, si sientes olor a quemado, no te preocupes es tu armario con tus zapatos Dolce & Gabbana y tus carteras Dior- amenazó el gatito rosado.

-¡No, mis carteras Dior, no!- chilló nuevamente la duendecita.

-¡Entonces, no te atrevas a volverme a pasar algo rosado!- Paulla gritó y Alice sollozó- Esta bien, dos o tres prendas rosas están bien, creo- Alice se volvió a animar.

-Ok- este día todavía no iba a terminar y para Alice Cullen y todas las chicas quedaban otras cincuentas o treinta tiendas y cien o doscientos vestidos, trajes, etc. Que si o si tendrían que probarse en las tiendas que restaban.

-¡Alice, entremos aquí!- exclamó Rosalie indicando una tienda con carteles con fondos rojos y letras blancas que anunciaban "70% de descuentos" que fue lo suficiente para que Alice aceptara la sugerencia de Rosalie.

Esme, Paulla, Nessie y Bella se quedaron afuera.

-¡Ni loca entro en una tienda "roja", Alice!- se quejó Paulla- Además tengo menos de 18 años, no puedo entrar- empezó con una improvisación del "baile de la victoria."

-Ok, tú te quedas con Nessie y Esme- dijo enojada el gnomo diabólico.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no quiero entrar!- Par Bella ya era demasiado tarde, ya que era arrastrada por Alice.

-Esme, ¿por qué hay una tienda "roja" en Forks?- le preguntaron las dos jóvenes al unísono.

-No lo sé, pero tal vez fue pedida por todas las parejas a las cuales les quedaba muy lejos la que hay en Seattle- Nessie empalideció más y Paulla sentía nauseas.

-Emmett debe pasar acá ¿no?- dijo "científica" saliendo de la tienda para ver a las dos chicas Cullen y a "loka".

-Gracias, "científica", ahora voy a tener pesadillas- Paulla se tocó la frente en busca de fiebre y su amiga volvió a la tienda "roja."

En ese momento apareció el licántropo, Jacob Black. A la pequeña Nessie le brillaron los ojos y esta a punto de que se le cayera la baba.

-Hola, chica- dijo Jacob- Es mi idea o escuché una voz- dijo el gallina de Jacob Black escondiéndose detrás de Nessie.

-Hola, Jake- pronunció Nessie- y no, no es tu idea. Hoy nos ha seguido una voz desde que ellas llegaron- señaló a Paulla.

-¿Ellas? Nessie yo sólo veo a una chica- confundido el chico de piel morena y ojos negros como la noche, se rascó inteligentemente su cabeza.

-La otra esta adentro- dijo la enana de bata blanca- ¡No soy enana!- se quejó la pulga.

-¿Y las otras chicas?- Jacob preguntó.

-Están adentro- A Esme ya se había acostumbrado al olor a lodo de Jacob.

-Chicas-dijo atontado- no sé si saben, pero esta es una…- fue interrumpido por Nessie.

-Sí, ya sabemos- dijo intentando borrar una imágenes de su mente.

De repente Alice salió de la tienda, saludó a Jake con una mano y luego se llevó a Nessie a dentro de la tienda. Después salió Rosalie le gruño al perro y se llevó a Esme. Para finalmente volver a salir Alice y obligar a "Pulgarcita" a entrar.

-¡Alice, no voy a entrar!-chilló "Pulgarcita."

-Sí, vas a entrar- Paulla o como me gusta llamarla "Pulgarcita" se afirmó en la manija de la puerta de la tienda.

-¡Ni aunque me pagaran con todo el dinero del mundo!- exclamó Paulla.

-Rosalie, me puedes ayudar- Esme, Bella, Karin, Rosalie y Nessie se rieron al ver que "loka" se resistía a entrar en la tienda "roja".

-¡Auxilió!- chilló la enana.

-Por favor, Paulla no es tan malo- dijo Alice. Paulla se soltó de su agarré para decirle algo y fue arrastrada hasta el interior de la tienda.

El chico Black las quedó mirando un par de segundos y después de encogerse de hombros se retiro del lugar.

-Ahora voy a necesitar cloro para lavarme los ojos de lo que voy a ver, gracias Alice- Paulla se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada de "cuida tu armario" a Alice.

La tienda estaba pintada de negro y rojo adentro.

-Alice, por favor necesito salir- dijo la pulga un poco avergonzada.

-No, pulga… perdón Paulla- la enana de "Pulgarcita" se cruzo de hombros e igual se dirigió a la salida planeando su plan malévolamente malévolo –en serio ya esta que se le sale la risa de bruja.-

La enita se sentó en la vereda esperando que las compradoras compulsivas de Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale y todas las demás salieran por el amor de Dios temprano de esa rara tienda.

-Oye voz ¿Por qué siempre me molestas?- por que es mi trabajo, claramente.

***Mientras tanto en el bosque***

-Chicos- la sonora voz de Emmett en busca de vida, pero se decepcionó al ver que nadie estaba.

**Flash Black**

_Emmett había sido llevado en la silla al bosque para cazar._

_-¿Edward puedes leer los pensamientos de las chicas desde acá?- Jasper le pregunto a su hermano preocupado por las chicas que ya llevaban más de cinco horas en compras._

_-Edward, ¿estas seguro que estamos en Port Angeles?- Emmett pregunto_

_-No, Emmett no estoy seguro- Edward respondió con sarcasmo, ya que justo a sus espaldas estaba un enorme cartel que señalaba: "Bienvenidos a Port Angeles"_

_-Ves, Eddie. Podríamos estar en Seattle y las chicas están en otro lado- Jasper y Edward rodaron los ojos._

_-¿Edward puedes leer las mentes de las chicas desde acá?- volvió a preguntar Jasper._

_-Sí, pero si tu voz no vuelve a fastidiar las localizaré más rápido-Edward ya estaba más que estresado de que su hermano le preguntara cada cinco minutos por su Alice._

_-¿Encontraste a Alice?-nuevamente pregunto Jasper._

_-Sí-contestó Edward irritado y a Jasper le brillaron los ojos- se por ella que todavía están comprando y por Rosalie que están en una tienda "roja"- Meditó unos minutos que parecieron eternos-¡Tienda "roja"!- Hasta que al fin se dio cuenta._

_-Estas diciendo que Rosalie esta pervirtiendo a mi pobre y dulce Alice- a Jasper no le cabía en la cabeza esta nueva información._

_-A tu Alice y ¿qué hay de mi pobre Bella y Nessie?-Edward –como siempre- exageró._

_-¿Qué hay de mi pobre Rose?-Edward y Jasper lo fulminaron con la mirada- A cierto- siguió Emmett._

_-Tenemos que detenerlas-dijo Jasper rompiendo el silencio._

_-En serio, no me había dado cuenta- alguien tiene que decirle a este chico que el sarcasmo no le sirve._

_-Eddie, le sarcasmo no te sirve-dice Emmet automáticamente_

_- gracias, Emmett-dice la vos en tono agradecido_

_- De nada, voz misteriosa-Dice Emmet orgulloso._

_-Ok, Jasper vamos a ir a buscar los autos y después vamos por Bella, Alice y Nessie- Edward se desesperó._

**Fin Flash Black.**

-¡Chicos, me olvidaron!- Emmett seguía pidiendo ayuda.

*** De vuelta a Port Angeles ***

"Pulgarcita" fue obligada nuevamente a entrar en esa tienda para decirle a Alice.

-Alice ¿podemos volver a casa?- se le escapó un bostezo.

-Sí- Paulla se alegro mucho- En una hora más- todo rastro de alegría desapareció.

"Pulgarcita" volvió a sentarse en la vereda de la calle, hasta que un Volvo plateado casi la atropella y ella muy femeninamente el grito:

-¡Oye! ¡Pero y tú ¿qué te crees?! ¡El dueño de la carretera! ¡Ahora mismo te digo que no! ¡Acaso no te enseñaron a disculparte de las pobre chicas paliduchas que se sientan a esperar como santa estúpidas a que otras personas salgan de un tienda!- Para suerte de ella no había nadie en las calles o sino ya estaría sonrojada. Se volvió para sentarse en su anterior lugar, pero antes de reaccionar una aterciopelada vez le dijo:

-Lo siento, paliducha niña- Paulla se sobresaltó y Edward con Jasper se rieron de su reacción.

-Ah…Edward…yo…yo… ¡Casi me atropellas!- Fue lo único que su cerebrito pudo soltar.

-¿Y las otras?-ya era segunda vez que le preguntaban eso en el día.

-Ah, hola Edward… ¿Cómo estás? … Que bueno yo también estoy bien, ¿qué? ¿Bella y las demás? Adentro me han tortura como con cuarenta tiendas y llevan horas metidas ahí adentro- "Pulgarcita" volvió a cruzarse de brazos- ¿Acaso en mil novecientos y tanto no te enseñaron modales?

-Sí, me enseñaron… ¿Pulgarcita?- aguantó una carcajada.

-No te rías ¿ok? Eso trauma y mucho- Los dos jóvenes no aguantaron y se rieron hasta tener que tirarse al suelo- Yo también los quiero no se preocupen, ahora ¡¿Pueden ir a buscar a la obsesionada por las compras?!- Edward y Jasper seguían riéndose.

-¿Puedes –risa- ir –risa- tú?- Preguntó Edward como vieron entre risas.

-No, porque no me da mi regalada gana- La niñita les gritó, los chicos pararon un poco la miraron y siguieron riéndose.

De nada pasó un niño de no más de diez años con un vaso de agua, "loka" se lo arrebató y mojó a los vampiros. El niñito partió llorando y le grito a "loka": "Se lo voy a decir a mi mamá"

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué tenias que hacer eso?- La furia de Jasper se sentía por todo Forks.

-¡Porque quise!- esta chica si o si se levantó con el pie izquierdo- Ahora ¡¿Puedes o no ir a buscar a la compradora en exceso a la cual llamas Alice o no?!- Edward se burló de Jasper al ver su reacción.

-Ok, relájate- Jasper intentó usar su poder para controlar a la adolescente.

-No me vengas ahora con tu onda de paz y amor ¿ya?- reitero lo antes dicho esta chica se levantó con el pie izquierdo.

Las chicas al oír todo ese alboroto salieron a ver que era lo que pasaba y no aguantaron las risa al ver a Jasper en estado de shock y a Edward, bueno digamos que si la risa matara –también a los no vivos- el seria el primero.

-Jasper deberías ver tu cara ¡Es para fotografía!- dijo Rose un poco más calmada.

-No es mi culpa que esa chica tenga un genio de los mil demonios- Jasper ahora estaba escondido detrás de Alice.

Las chicas y Edward se rieron un poco más y después decidieron que era hora de volver a casa, Paulla más que nada estaba feliz, pero tubo que asumir que se había entretenido mucho con el disfraz de gato y los vestidos Victoria`s Secret, los montones de accesorios Dior, los perfumes Calvin Klein, etc.

Al llegar encontraron a Emmett hablando consigo mismo, lo desataron y les dio a todos un abrazo de oso.

-No…puedo…respira- pronunció Paulla.

-Help!- agregó Karin.

Al ser soltadas por el grandulón, Esme llevó a las chicas a sus respectivas habitaciones, ordenaron todo, mejor dicho Karin ordenó todo el cuarto que le habían otorgado, porque la "Pulgarcita" al llegar se tiró a la cama y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y de esta manera las dos "psicólogas" pasaron su primera noche en una casa repleta de vampiros y mañana ya empezaría su trabajo intentando aunque sea que una neurona del cerebro de maní de Emmett reaccionara y despertara a todas las demás neuronas o a lo menos que aprendiera a sumar correctamente, lo que sucediera primero.

* * *

Criticas, sugerencias, Tomatasos dejen un review

este capitulo se nos ocurrio cuando Vamcullen1122 no queria entrar a la tienda a comprar ropa pero lo de tiende roja le a pasado a la prima de VamCullen1122 jeje

espero que les haya gustado y gracias a

-andree cullen

-kmy120

por sus reviews nos alegra que les haya gustado

PD:

Aclaracion

Tienda roja: tienda donde vende juguetes del tipo erótico y lenceria para las parejas


	3. Eddito y su cafecito

Gracias por los reviws

este capitulo es dedicado a un amigo ...cof cof....

xurra esto es para ti jeje

gracias por sus comentarios

perdón la ortografía bien aqui va el cap...

* * *

Eddito y su cafecito

Ya estaba amaneciendo en Forks y era un de esos pocos días soleados

-Nublado, tengo jaqueca- se quejo Paulla.

-Soleado- contraatacó Karin todavía adormilada.

-Nublado- Paulla adormiladamente se quejo.

-Soleado-replicó.

¡Ya basta! El día va a estar… normal "científica" y "loka" todavía dormían. Emmett estaba tan ansioso por empezar con sus clases que decidió que era tiempo de despertar a las humanas. Primero fue donde "científica" y con una bocina la despertó.

-¡Emmett Cullen es mejor que corras!- amenazó al grandulón y lo empezó a perseguir por toda la mansión. Cuando la humana se cansó de perseguir al gorila, él se fue a despertar a "loka". Primero probó con la bocina, pero "loka" seguía roncando y murmuró algo que el joven no entendió.

Fueron incontables las maneras en que intentó despertar a la chica. Hasta que se decidió en llamar a toda su familia.

-Ok,…a las 1…a las 2…a las 3- los seis adolescentes Cullen se tiraron sobre la cama de la joven.

-Wow, si que tiene el sueño pesado la bajita- Emmett intentó levantarse.

Algún alguien bostezó y "dulcemente" dijo:

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen todos ustedes acá?!- grito la chica alarmada. Rápidamente los chicos se pararon.

-Eh… ¿nosotros?- Edward ¿nervioso? (N/as:¡Nunca creímos que viviríamos para ver esto!)

-Nosotros- continuó Rose.

-Vinimos a despertarte, bueno yo vine a despertarte, pero como lo hacías decidí llamar a todos y acá estamos- Emmett atropelló las palabras.

-Y ¿por qué siguen estando en mi "cuarto"?- preguntó más aliviada "Pulgarcita".

-Porque cuando despertaste nos pediste una explicación y como ya te la hemos dado nos retiramos- una avergonzada Alice esta vez.

-Ah… Ok…y lo siento Jazz por haberte gritado ayer- Paulla le dio una sonrisa antes de levantarse.

Luego de satisfacer las necesidades humanas y pelear con Alice, las chicas bajaron finalmente a tomar desayuno.

-Hola, Esme- Karin la saludó cariñosamente- Hola, voz-

-Esta chica si que me cae bien.-voz

-¡Hola Esme! Gracias por no ir con tus hijos a despertarme. Ya casi me da un infarto al ver a los seis, creí que me querían matar-esta chica se juntó un poquito harto con el exagerado de Edward Cullen.

-No te preocupes, querida- después de que Esme dijo lo anterior las chicas atacaron la leche, el café, las tostadas y todo lo que había puesto Esme para sus visitantes y para que decir de los pedazos de chocolate que había puesto. Karin se devoró la mayoría.

-¡Ese pedazo era mío!- ya estaba peleando Paulla de camino a el living.

-Lo siento, pero tú sabes como me pongo cuando hay chocolate cerca- Karin y Paulla volvieron al pasado y al volver "Pulgarcita" dijo:

-Acuérdame de mandar a Alice a "compradores anónimos", a Emmett; "tontos anónimos", a Edward; "exagerados anónimos", a Bella; "ex-patosos anónimos" y a ti; "chocolateros anónimos"- Paulla remarco al último personaje de su lista negra.

-Ok, pero tú acuérdame de mandarte a "curso intensivo de control de la ira"… de nuevo, "patoso anónimos", "torpes anónimos", "pálidos anónimos" y al curso de moda por décima vez- wow esta enana si que tiene defectos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué el curso de control de ira… de nuevo?- Paulla pregunto asustada.

-Recuerdas haber traumado a Jasper al decir "no me vengas con tu onda de paz y amor"-Karin citó.

-Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer- Paulla se sintió orgullosa.

-Eh… fue ayer- Karin la miro en busca de reacción que nunca llego.

-Ok, ok… Alice me tiene mala y Jasper… ¿me tiene miedo?-la chica parecía confundida – Estoy confundida- bueno, la chica estaba confundida, se preguntaba ¿Cómo un humano puede asustar a …. bueno un vampiro?

-Sólo tú puedes asustar a alguien como los Cullen- Karin se encogió de hombros- sólo creo que ayer te pillaron en un mal día.

-"Científica" – la llamó- Si asusto a los Cullen ¿te imaginas en el caso de los Volturis?- las adolescentes se imaginaron a Aro, Cayo y Marco corriendo y gritando como niñitas pequeñas asustadas. Una risita se oyó desde, no se que habitación.

-¡No te metas en mi mente!- le gritaron las chicas. Llegando junto con el nombrado para divertirse un poco ….

-Edward ¿Qué prefieres Barney o los teletubies?- pregunto "científica" maliciosamente.

-Entre esos dos- pensó un poco y respondió- los teletubies- Edward se estaba preguntando para que necesitaban esa información hasta que imágenes y sonidos salieron de la mente de "científica"- ¡Ya basta, no soporto!- Rose le había enseñado la famosa "tortura mental" y ahora nuestra amiga estaba volviendo loquito a Eddito. Él muy pobrecito se encontraba en Posición fetal en una esquina arrinconado.

-Los teletubies no me van a comer, no puedo dormir por eso no me van a comer- Edward repetía.

Alice de la nada apareció con una mantita y se la pasó al traumado- Mi cobijita me va a salvar- se cubrió con el pedazo de género- Los teletubies le temen a los fantasmas.

-¿Tienes alguna cámara?- pregunto "loka".

-Para subirlo a la red ¡claro!- Karin aceptó y sacó su celular con cámara y grabó a Edward.

-Tú y tu obsesión por la tecnología… ¡Sigue grabando ganaremos millones!- Paulla chillo ¿Cómo ratón? Dando saltitos.

-¡Oye! Esos saltitos son "Made for Alice Cullen" te voy a demandar- Alice chillo furiosa.

-¡No puedes!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí y ve en el futuro!- Paulla chillo y Alice obedeció.

-¡Tú ganas!- Paulla volvió a dar saltitos y Alice pensaba en su venganza.

-¡Primer día, primer día, primer día, primer…- Rose golpeó a Emmett- ¡Auch! día!- terminó el grandulón.

-Sí, Emmett hoy aprenderás a sumar 2+2 – respondió Paulla, ya que Karin todavía torturaba mentalmente a Edward "Científica" a que el gorila aprenda a sumar- Karin paró de torturar al bebito. Bajaron al primer piso y después luego de media hora Emmett respondió:

-¡Oye! Gracias por lo de gorila- dijo alegre Emmet

(N/As: rayos se nos paso la mano; el grandote no se dio ni la más mínima cuenta de que era un insulto… cof, cof, idiota, cof, cof.)

Unas tres horas y veinte preguntas después….

-Ok, Emmett ¿Cuánto es 2+2?- "científica" se sentó en uno de los sillones blancos individuales, el gorila en el sillón para tres personas, para finalizar en la pulga que estaba sentada en otro de los sillones blancos individuales frente a Emmett.

-Pato- dijo nuestro adorable grandote

-No tiene vuelta.- dijeron a dúo científica y loca

-¿0+0?- siguió.

-Ce…- Aunque sea una respuesta buena suplicaban las chicas.

-¿Sí?- lo animaron.

-Ce…

-¿Sí?- Pobre tonto.

-Ce… ¿Me dejan terminar?- Pregunto el gorila.

-Sí- las chicas contestaron resignadas.

-¡Cerro!- "científica" quedó boquiabierta y "loka" casi se desmaya entiéndanla esta loca.

-Sácale una "r"- Emmett pensó un rato que pareció eterno.

-Cero- al escuchar la respuesta de Emmett gran mayoría de los Cullen vinieron a ver si era verdad lo que sus súper dotados oídos habían escuchado.

-¿Qué dijiste, Emmett?- Rose preguntó desde el último escalón.

- 0 + 0 = 0 - dijo Emmet; Rose corrió a los brazos de su esposo, Paulla y Karin aplaudieron, Edward estaba boquiabierta y a Esme le brillaban los ojos.

-Bien, Emmett…sigamos… 1 + 1-dijo Karin esperando otra respuesta correcta por parte de Emmett.

- 1 + 1 = 1 - Dijo Emmet entre risas; Rosalie le golpeó , Edward soportó una risita tonta aunque Rosalie casi le golpea, Alice se volvió a donde antes estaba y Esme rodó los ojos.

-Ah… Tuviste tus 15 segundos de fama y no los aprovechaste- dijo Paulla retando al grandulón.

-Emmett, ¿qué podemos hacer para que aprendas a hoy a sumar aunque con manzanas?- Karin dijo.

-Hacer que sea más entretenido y lanzar mi propia marca de peluches de felpa- se oyó a Alice reír.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Edward, seguramente el muy metiche había husmeado en los pensamientos de Alice, mientras esta tenia una de sus visiones.

-Ok, aceptó lo de los peluches y ¡Alice, ¿puedes venir a decir que es lo que viste?!- grito Karin al aire.

-Claro- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pequeña ya estaba parada frente a la pulga, al idiota y a "científica"- Le van a dar una taza de café puro árabe sin disolver hasta que se ponga hiperactivo- En otro abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward ya estaba junto a los otros.

-¡No, no y mil veces no!- dijo Edward agitando los brazos en el aire.

-Alice ¿Cómo un vampiro puede tener hiperactividad por causa de la cafeína?- pregunto curioso la pulga.

- No sé, pero eso va a pasar y si ahora corre a unos 200 km/hr con café va a correr al doble o triple- Alice al terminar se encogió de hombros.

-¡Por la cafeína!- grito Karin.

-¿Por la cafeína?- pregunto Paulla.

-¡Anda por la cafeína para el "vampiro idiota"!- le ordenó "científica."

-¿Desde cuando soy tu esclava?- se cruzó de brazos.

-De verdad quieres que te responda- "científica" con un tono burlesco

-Edward ¿puedes ayudar?- Dijo "loca" y el "vampiro idiota" le dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-Conmigo no sirve- confesó la chica.

-Después de 4 años de practica contra ese tipo de sonrisas, ¡claro que no sirve!- "científica" delató a su amiga.

-Ok, ok voy por el café- Paulla desapareció por el umbral intentando no verse avergonzada.

-¿Cómo la soportas?- Alice y Edward le preguntaron a coro a Karin.

-No oyeron ¡Tengo una hermana de 6 años!- Eddie y Alice asintieron a la vez.

-¡No tengo 6 años! y… ¡Tampoco mucha fuerza! ¡Ayuda!- declaró la enana trayendo 20 kilos de café puro árabe en granos, o sea 20 kilos de granos de café árabe.

Emmett muy caballerosamente se acercó y con una mano tomó el saco y lo puso frente a su hermano que tragó saliva sonoramente.

-Ok, Emmie si quieres que Eddie se tragué una taza de esto- Paulla apuntó al café- debes responder bien cuanto es 0 + 0.

-¡Oigan, esa ya se la habían preguntado!- reclamó Edward.

-Cero- respondió Emmett.

-Bien, Edward café- antes de que el chico pudiera reclamar, Alice ya le había metido la taza a la boca.

-1 + 1- siguieron las chicas. Emmett pensó.

-Alice ¿me puedes traer **dos** vasos de agua?- Karin pregunto remarcado el "dos".

-¿Dos?-Emmett respondió.

-¡Taza!- grito Paulla en afirmativa.

-¡Pero hicieron tram…- Alice nuevamente metió una taza de café en la boca de su hermana interrumpiendo sus quejas.

-2 + 2- pregunto ahora Alice emocionada.

-cof, cof, cuatro, cof, cof- Paulla le sopló.

-¡Cuatro!- grito el gorila.

-¡Taza!- gritaron Alice y Karin al mismo tiempo.

En fin 30 respuestas correctas y 30 tazas de café más tarde.

-Café, café, cafecito, café ¡Quiero café!- Edward corría de acá para allá- Miren soy un conejito- el chico empezó a saltar.

-Ok, Emmett esta a sido tu primera tutoría- Karin dio por finalizada la clase.

-Tan corta- Emmett hizo un puchero.

-Es el primer día ¿qué quieres? Además empieza a hacer tus peluches- Paulla anticipó- ah y ¿puedes traer las cadenas?- dijo cabeceando en dirección a Edward.

-Sí, señorita- Emmett salió corriendo y regresó con una silla y las cadenas.

-Eddie, hermanito quédate quietito cinco segunditos- Alice intentó calmar al hiperactivo.

-Pero si me dan cafecito-intentó negociar un borrón.

-Ni en tus…-Emmett fue callado por Rose.

-Sí, claro ¿Cuánto cafecito quieres?- Rose siguió negociando.

-Mucho, mucho, mucho- ahora saltaba.

Rosalie sacó un tarro de café de quien sabe donde y lo empezó a mover frente al desquiciado.

-¿Quién querer cafecito?- molestó Rosalie.

-¡Yo, yo, yo, yo!- grito el niño "yo-yo".

-Siéntate en esa sillita y yo darte cafecito- Rose empezó a hablar como si tuviera 5 años.

Obedientemente Edward se sentó y a la velocidad de un rayo Alice, Emmett y Rosalie lo estaban amarrando con las cadenas.

-¡Tú!- se dirigió a Paulla- la niña que parece león, liberadme- Edward se movía intentando zafarse del amarre.

-No, Tarzan. A lo menos hasta que Bella llegué- respondió "loka"

-¡Auxilio! ¡Help! ¡Llamen al 911! ¡Me están secuestrando!- Emmett se sacó uno de sus blancos calcetines y se lo metió en la boca para que se callara.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Alice al preguntar hizo que todos se miraran.

-¡¡¡Videojuegos!!! – los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo, se lanzaron a jugar en la consola Wii y se internaron en los juegos de carreras de autos.

-¡Te voy a ganar!- Los resultados hasta el momento eran: 1° lugar: Karin (la que había gritado), 2° lugar: Emmett, 3° lugar: Rosalie y en 4° lugar "Pulgarcita."

-¡Sí! ¡Te gané! ¡Loser! ¡I´m a winner! ¡Te gané! ¡Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale perdieron! ¡Les gané a los Cu…!- Emmett le puso su otro calcetín en la boca a "científica".

-¡Ya cállate, entendimos a la primera!- le gritaron los tres perdedores a la "niña del calcetín".

De un momento a otro se abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola!- la voz que los 3 Cullen y las humanas querían escuchar.

-¡Tú, arriba! ¡Nosotros ayudamos a Nessie!- Alice ordenó a la recién llegada.

-¿Qué?- Bella claramente estaba confundida.

-Larga historia- declaró Emmett- ¡Ahora, sube!

-Pe…pero- Bella titubeó.

-¡Ya!- los presentes –excepto Nessie- le gritaron

-¿En qué puede ayudar Bella a Edward y su adicción al cafecito?- Paulla pregunto.

-¿Quién sabe?- Alice se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no le avisas a Carlisle?-Emmett le dio el teléfono.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-¿Quién es la consentida de papá?- Emmett pregunto y todos fijaron su mirada en Alice.

-¡Rayos! Lo que me pasa por ver el futuro- Alice tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Carlisle -¿Papá?- dijo cuando le contestaron- Larga historia, resumida a Edward le dimos cafeína y está corriendo a 600 km/hr.

-¡¿Qué?!- le oyó desde el otro lado del aparato.

-A Edward le dio por hiperactivo- terminó la pequeña.

- Pone al altavoz- se escuchó nuevamente a Carlisle- ¿Quién fue?- pregunto por el altavoz.

-¡Ellas!- Emmett apuntó a Alice, "científica" y a "loka".

-Di nombres, no veo- Carlisle estaba verdaderamente enojado.

-Alice Cullen, Karin y Paulla- Emmett soltó.

-¡¡¡Emmett Cullen también!!!- gritaron las acusadas.

-Está bien, llamen a Jacob Black tengo una idea- justó en ese preciso momento Carlisle cortó el llamado.

-Nessie, llama al perro- dijo Rosalie pasándole su teléfono móvil.

-¿Jake?- dijo cuando contestaron, hubo un breve lapso de tiempo y siguió -¡Jacob Black, vente ahora, right now a mi casa! Adiós- y la pequeña de pelo cobrizo colgó.

-Oigan ¿qué le pasó a Edward?- dijo Bella bajando por las escaleras.

- Cafecito + cafecito + cafecito es muy malo para Eddito- concluyó Paulla.

-¿Cuánto café le dieron?- preguntó Bella llegando al lado de Emmett.

-Unos 30 vasos con granos de café árabe- Karin respondió y Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿De quien fue la brillante idea?- pregunto en tono enfadado.

-¡¡¡De ellos cuatro!!!- gritaron Nessie y Rosalie apuntando a los otros.

-Ahora- dijo cuando se logró calmar- ¿Quién sabe como controlarlo?- Bella miro a todos lados en busca de ayuda, pero sólo encontró a Rose viendo sus uñas, Alice con mirada perdida, Paulla se encogió de hombros, Karin pensaba y Emmett, bueno…es Emmett.

- Llamamos a Carlisle y su plan va a funcionar…creo-dijo Alice dudando de su don.

En ese mismo momento Carlisle llegó en su mercedes, al mismo tiempo que llegaba Jacob en su motocicleta.

-Nessie, ¿qué pasó?- el chico debió de haber quedado asustado al oír el tono de voz que la niña había usado.

-Papito + cafecito no son buenos juntos- Nessie hizo que el licántropo se en redara más.

-¿Ah?- pregunto el idio… digo chico.

-Papá tomó 30 tazas de café…

-¿árabe?- le interrumpió el chico y la joven solo asintió.

-y bueno ahora corre a 600 km/hr- la joven sacudió los brazos en el aire.

El joven licántropo aguantó una carcajada y al darse cuenta Nessie le pisó los pies al quileute.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- Jacob dijo sobandose los pies.

-Por burlarte de mi papá- se miraron un rato a los ojos y estallaron en carcajadas.

Bella los vio negando con la cabeza y siguió conversando con Carlisle.

-¿De que hablábamos?- dijo ella volviéndose a su suegro.

- De darle un buen susto a Edward y ver si vuelve a la realidad- terminó Carlisle hablando a velocidad vampirica haciendo que las sicólogas se sintieran mareadas.

-Ok, este es el plan…- y para darle más suspenso vamos a saltar a la parte en que el plan se pone a prueba.

Rose estaba en camino a la pieza del loquito, Nessie estaba cuatro cuartos más allá con Jacob.

-Ok, perro. Tú arrodíllate- le ordenó Karin.

-Y toma, finge que le estas pidiendo matrimonio- completo Paulla pasándole un anillo de un dólar.

-Ok, Jacob- llamó su atención Karin- no te preocupes si te pega, ya tenemos sus tarjetas de crédito, que de crédito tienen poco, pero servirá para pagar el hospital- el joven hizo cara de horror.

Volviendo a donde Ross esta. Ella lentamente abrió la puerta y… eso es ¿sangre?

-No, idiota es café- dijo la rubia luego de comprobar que en serio era café.

-¿Eddie?- llamó- ¿Eddito?- siguió- ¡¿Edward donde demonios estas?!- llamo furiosa.

Una cosa hizo que las cadenas sonaran.

-Rose, ayúdame ¿por qué tu estas de mi lado? ¡Sí! ¿Cierto?- dijo Edward en redando las palabras.

-Sí, claro- nótese el sarcasmo- Oye, Eddie ¿te digo las nuevas noticias?- siguió el plan al pie de la letra.

-¿Ya liberaron a Willie? ¡Sí!- Edward comenzó a saltar con la silla.

-No- Edward se entristeció- Nessie se va a casar con Jake- y se escuchó la petición desde la 6° pieza- luego se va a casar con Bella a escondidas, Alice va entrar a un convento al igual que yo, Jasper se va a unir a los Vulturis, Esme quiere ser la asesina más buscada en New York, Carlisle se va a unir a la mafia, Emmett va a jugar para el otro equipo y…- Edward estaba volviendo en si- Ness esta embarazada, Paulla y Karin te robaron las tarjetas de créditos y la cuenta es de más de cinco millones de dólares, más impuestos- Edward creía que su hermana ya había terminado, pero no- Y sin el triple por estar vencidas, así que le debes 15 millones al estado y choqué tu Volvo- eso fue suficiente para que Edward volviera en si. Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio y un "click" sonó de la cabeza de Edward.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Alice y tú en el convento?! ¡¿Emmett gay?! ¡¿Esme asesina?! ¡¿Carlisle mafioso?! ¡¿Jasper Vulturi?! Y Nessie… ¡¿Dónde esta ese perro para castrarlo?!- Edward vuelto una fiera empezó a caminar a donde se encontraban Jacob, Nessie, Paulla y Karin. El chico al oírlo empezó a tiritar.

-Pa…pa…papá… no es…lo que piensas- tartamudeo Nessie.

-Perro es mejor que corras- Jacob sin pensarlo dos veces desapareció- También lo digo por ustedes dos- Paulla y Karin intercambiaron una mirada y salieron por donde antes había salido Jacob- Rose es también recomendable para ti que corras ¡¿Cómo que chocaste mi Volvo?!- Rosalie dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Bueno, tú sabes. Emmett, yo, noche, llaves, velocidad, idiota ¡Adiós!- la rubia salió corriendo.

-¡¿Nessie?!- la pequeña se asustó.

-Ah…Creo que tía Alice me llama… ¡Ya voy! Adiós- y la pequeña salió como los demás.

Seguimos a las gallinitas y llegamos al patio donde los Cullen pelean… de nuevo.

-Carlisle ¿Nunca pensaste que esto podía pasar?- le dijo asustada Rose.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto la gallina, digo Jake.

-Separémonos- dijo Carlisle- es mejor separados que unidos.

- No que es "mejor unidos que separados"- cito Karin, pero nadie la tomo en cuenta.

-Mañana nos volvemos a juntar acá, tomen- los pasó a cada uno un walkie talkie- Estaremos en contacto- se despidió y salió dejando a Esme que se encogió de hombros y salió en otra dirección. Así cada uno de los miembros se separó de los demás.

* * *

**(NA:** La situación ahora se separa en 6 historias locamentes estúpidas, pero así son nuestros personajes**)**

**gracias a kmy120 por su comentario **

**porfavor dejen reviws..**

**gracias por leer...**


	4. Siete Historias

Gracias a los que han seguio el fic

este capitulo va dedicado a el Ronald

jeje

bien en este capítulo no hay mucha logica

PD: los personajes no me pertenecen y no genero ningun bien lucrativo

perdón la ortografía

y aqui va el cap

* * *

Siete historias

**Paulla**

La primera de nuestros personajes es "Pulgarcita".

Luego de haberse encontrado con Karin y Jacob empezaron a jugar como niños en la entrada del bosque.

-Soy un pajarito- Paulla

-Soy un gato- Karin

-Soy un perro- Jacob

-No ¿en serio?- las chicas se burlaron del licántropo.

-No es mi problema ser un quileute- se defendió.

-Pero igual te queremos-habló Paulla. Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada y se rieron a carcajadas.

-Ya…que buenas amigas son- el perrito hizo un puchero.

-¡Ay!, Jake eres tan divertido- Karin le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Gracias, es un don- y empezó a hacer venias como si saludara a su público.

Continuaron riendo hasta que sintieron que una rama se quebró cerca de ellos.

-Es un estúpido conejo- Paulla tranquilizó a los otros dos y el animal de cola blanca y esponjosa salió de entre las ramas.

Continuaron jugando, riendo y bromeando hasta que otra rama se quebró haciendo que Jacob se tensara.

-Debe ser otro estúpido conejo- dijo Karin.

-¿A quién le dice estúpido conejo?- profirió la voz de Edward. Jacob y Karin se asustaron.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Paulla

-El panadero- contestó Edward.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué pan tiene?- siguió con su juego Paulla.

- Soy Edward, Paulla- contestó su aterciopelada voz.

-¿Te llamas Edward o Paulla?- pregunto la pulga.

-Edward- siguió su juego y Karin con Jacob no aguantaron más y salieron corriendo.

-Cobardes- susurró la joven, pero Edward igual la oyó.

-¿Qué?- Paulla decidió salir de su escondite.

-Nada ¿qué quieres?- Paulla estaba parada frente a Edward con los brazos cruzados.

-Saber que dijiste- le respondió mirando hacía su lado donde estaba el bosque.

-Cobardes.

-¿Por qué?- ahora se creía detective Edward.

-Porque, sí. Ahora que más quieres saber- la joven sabía que el vampiro le tenía preparada más de una pregunta.

-¿Dónde están los otros?- fue directo al grano.

-Por el bosque-contestó- ¿Algo más?

-¿A quién o quienes les dijiste "cobardes"?

-A Karin y a Jacob- confesó.

-Ah

-¿Ya me puedo ir a dormir?- pregunto.

-No ¿era verdad lo que dijeron allá adentro?- Edward estaba tenso.

-Sí, claro.

-¿En serio?- ahora iba a empezar a sollozar. Paulla rodó los ojos.

-No, idiota. Era para que dejaras de creerte conejo- empezaron a caminar para la mansión.

-¿Tan mal fue?- Edward estaba… ¡avergonzado!

-Fue divertido- Paulla lo intentó calmar. Edward rodó los ojos- Eh, a lo menos no empezaste a cuidar como si tuvieras un bebé a una muñeca.

-¿Eso te pasó a ti?- Edward sólo esperaba un sí por respuesta y la iba a molestar de por vida.

-No, pero si a un amigo y si no me crees ve el video "idiota del café" en internet y me vas a creer.

-Si he visto ese video con Emmett unas doce veces y es traumático.

-Tú lo viste, pero yo lo viví- Edward se rió y entraron a la mansión entre risas e historias.

-Está bien enana humana, ve a dormir- le ordenó Edward.

-Oye, no tengo 5 años- Paulla se quejó.

-Pero los aparentas, así que a dormir- revolvió más el pelo de la niña y dejo que se fuera a dormir.

-Buena noche, Edward o "señor cafecito"- dijo Paulla subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

-Buenas noches, "loka" o "Pulgarcita"- contraatacó Edward.

Cuando llegó rápidamente se puso el pijama y apenas se acostó se quedó dormida.

**Esme**

Nuestra segunda protagonista es ni más ni menos que Esme. Ella se encuentra entre los eternos árboles de Forks, pero Esme se empezó a sentir sola y triste a no tener a su familia unida como siempre lo es.

- Esme llamando a los Cullen ¿Alguien contesta?- habló por su walkie-talkie. Sabía bien que Alice tal vez le contestaría o tal vez Carlisle su amado esposo.

-Jackson ¿ya encostraste algún rastro?- el walkie-talkie empezó a hablar y Esme se preguntaba "¿Acaso se infiltro la policía en su aparato?"

-Sí, Ashley me estoy internando en el bosque hasta acá seguí al asesino- contestó el tal "Jackson"

- Jackson ¿Sabes si Nikki encontró al asesino?- dijo la cantarina voz de "Ashley"

-Acá, Nikki reportándose. Ashley he seguido al asesino y ahora esta detrás de su próxima victima- dijo otra voz femenina.

-¿Cómo es?- dijo la voz de "Ashley"

-Tiene cara en forma de corazón, ojos color miel, piel blanca traslucida, pelo color caramelo y como se ve es delgada- Esme se dio cuenta que la estaban describiendo a ella.

-Tiene un arma- dijo "Nikki"

-¡Boo!- dijo Alice detrás de su madre. Esme salió corriendo espantada por ser la siguiente victima de un supuesto asesino suelto.

-Nota mental: cortar la tarjeta de crédito de Alice Cullen- dijo Esme en voz alta.

Esme corrió, corrió y corrió y corrió y bueno ustedes agréguenles unos 30 "corrió" más y cuando ya creía que había cruzado el bosque se tropezó (N/As: Sí, se que los vampiros no se caen ni nada, pero tenía que ser así para seguir con la historia) y vio una punta de algo de madera.

-¿Qué será?- dijo mientras limpiaba del polvo lo que sea que era esa punta de madera -¡¡¡Un cobre!!! ¡¡¡Y con monedas!!! ¡¡¡Soy millonaria!!!- Esme tomo un puñado de monedas y las lanzó al cielo…hasta que- Maldita sea, son monedas de chocolate. Bueno, se las llevaré a las chicas- cerró el cobre y decidió por volver. En su camino no se podía acordar del por que de haber dejado la mansión (N/As: también se que tienen buena memoria, pero una pequeña amnesia no lastima a nadie… ¿cierto?) hasta que se topó con Edward.

-Hijo ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Bien, pero preocupado por los otros- Esme dejó el cobre el un lado para que mañana pudiera servirlo para el desayuno de las humanas.

-¿Y que ha sido de tu vida?... Te veo más alto- dijo intentando escabullirse de la escena.

-Esme- la retó- ¿De quien fue la brillante idea de las falsas noticias?- Edward volvió a estar enojado.

-Emmett y Rosalie…O mira hijo que hora es…me tengo que ir a dormir, lo siento mañana hablamos- subió rápidamente antes de que su preciado hijo la llenara con preguntas.

-¿Ahí alguien más?- pregunto en tono maternal al oír ronquidos desde una de las piezas.

-Sí, Paulla llegó a eso de las once de la noche- dijo mirando la hora.

-y ¿Qué hora es ahora?- pregunto Esme a fuera del umbral de la habitación de Paulla.

-Las doce y media.

-¡Gracias!- dijo e intentó seguir con su camino, pero una vocecilla la interrumpió a Esme.

-Hola –bostezó Paulla- ¿Acabas de llegar?

-Sí, lo siento si te desperté- dijo preocupada.

**-**No te preocupes- la joven se restregó los ojos- Y ¿ya llegaron los otros?

-No.

-Ah, ok…Buenas noches- dijo la niña.

-Buenas noches para ti también- se despidió con su tono maternal.

Ahora sólo faltaban Alice, Rose, Jazz, Emmett, Jacob, Karin y Carlisle. Por los cuales Esme se sentía muy preocupada.

**Carlisle**

Nuestro tercer personaje se encontraba en la orilla de un lago caminando y de vez en cuando lanzando piedrecillas. Sonó su celular y el atentamente lo contestó.

-¿Hola?- dijo en voz serena.

_-¡Se ha ganado un millón de dólares!- _dijo una voz infantil desde el otro el lado del aparato.

-¿En serio?- dijo Carlisle cuando oyó que otra persona dijo "idiota" desde atrás del interlocutor.

_-Por supuesto, ahora sólo dénos su número de tarjeta de crédito y nosotros haremos el resto-_ dijo la misma voz infantil.

-Sí, claro y yo soy Santa Claus- y cortó el llamado, pero lo que Carlisle no sabía era que ese niño era el mismísimo hijo de uno de los mafiosos más poderosos, pero raros del mundo entero y que casualmente estaba más cerca que lo que creía.

-Tú- dijo una voz con aceptó italiano- el paliducho, ven- le ordenó.

-¿Yo?- Carlisle se apuntó con su pulgar.

-No, la piedra que esta a tu lado… ¡Claro que tú, idiota!- otro hombre que estaba a su espalda le cubrió con un sacó la cabeza y ató sus manos y pies.

-¿Quiénes son?- dijo Carlisle mientras era arrastrado por el bosque.

-La mafia italiana- dijo el hombre gordo que parecía ser el jefe.

-Ah.

De la nada apareció una cabaña en medio del bosque. Carlisle lo supo cuando olió que leña se quemaba y chocó con la fachada de la casa.

-¡Mamá!- grito el gordo.

-¡Hijito, hasta que al fin vuelves!- dijo una señora de unos 80 años.

-Sí, mamita.

-¿Quién es el del saco?- la señora apuntó a Carlisle.

-Es el nuevo- dijo el hombre- ¿Qué es lo que huelo?... ¿Galletitas?- se sintieron los saltitos de alegría que dio el enorme hombre.

-Sí, hijo ¿quieres alguna?- le pregunto la mujer.

-¡Shi, shi, shi!- el gordo hablo afeminadamente dando más saltitos.

-Ok, toma las que quieras- dijo su mamá y Carlisle se aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención del afeminado y su madre.

-Ah, tú sigues acá ¡estas despedidos!- dijo el gordo entre enojado y avergonzado.

-Pero ¿qué hice?- el gordo al ver que Carlisle todavía no se iba lo empujó hasta la puerta y la azotó al cerrarla.

-Patético- susurró Carlisle y instantáneamente rompió las cuerdas de sus manos y pies para luego sacar el saco de su cabeza agradeciendo el no poder respirar.

-Volveré a casa- se dijo Carlisle y de camino hizo un plan para que Edward lo perdonara y todo quedara en el pasado.

-¡Carlisle!- le grito Esme al verlo llegar, él levantó su cabeza y vio a su mujer.

-¡Esme!- le devolvió el saludo y corrió hacia ella -¿Cómo esta Edward?- pregunto preocupado.

-Nervioso.

-¿Nervioso?- repitió lo que dijo su mujer en forma de pregunta.

-Hasta el momento sólo hemos llegar Paulla, yo y tú… Ya sabes como se pone cuando no tiene ni a Bella, ni a Nessie cerca.

-Paranoico- completo él.

-Más de lo común- Esme sacudió su cabeza en negativa.

Al entrar saludó a su hijo e inmediatamente subió a su despacho para terminar su libro de medicina que había comenzado antes de irse a trabajar.

**Bella y Nessie**

Madre e hija ya llevaban una hora juntas entre el bosque y el cielo azul.

-Mamá te casaste con un paranoico- se quejó Ness.

-Nessie, no llames así a tu padre- la reto Bella.

-Pero eso es- dijo la hija del paranoico.

Las chicas siguieron caminando hasta que Nessie (que menos torpe que su madre cuando era humana) se tropezó con un objeto raro.

-¿Qué es?- dijo Bella desenterrando una lámpara sicodélica de los años 80 ó 70.

-Mamá, es una lámpara ¿no ves?- dijo la pequeña señalando el objeto.

-Sí, veo. Espera que tiene un poco de polvo- Bella frotó la lámpara y un extraño humo salió del objeto con un cartel que decía: "Vuelvo en 5 minutos"

-¿Qué es?- pregunto nuevamente Bella.

-Es una lámpara de los deseos- respondió Nessie.

-Una que ¿qué?- Bella esta confundida.

-Sí, mamá es un queque- bromeó Ness.

-No bromees contigo- le advirtió su madre.

- Ok, pero ¿acaso nunca en tu vida mortal viste la película "Aladdin"?- pregunto la pequeña.

-Me aburre tanto esa película que sólo la he visto hasta el inicio- respondió Bella.

-En esa peli sale un genio de una lámpara, pero no de este tipo de lámparas- Ness señalo el objeto sicodélico.

-Ah- nuevamente empezó a salir humo desde el objeto raro dejando ver a un hombre delgado y pelo corto entre tanto humo.

-¡¿Qué desean?!- dijo en una voz algo femenina.

-Un muñeco de mi Jacob, pero en forma de lobo- pidió Ness.

-Tus deseos son ordenes- y un pequeño muñeco apareció con su pelaje rojizo y todo. Y el genio emprendió su retirada.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué de mis otros 2 deseos restantes?- Nessie le pregunto al genio.

-Dirás 4 deseos restantes, hija- la apoyo Bella.

-¿Non son tres deseos?- Nessie pregunto.

-No, son 5- Bella afirmo.

-¿Pero tú que no sabías que eran los genios?- la hija le pregunto a la madre.

-Sí, pero con tu tío Emmett cada reforma nueva, aunque sea la más estúpida se sabe- Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Ok, ¿van a pedir sus deseos restantes rapiditos o no?- el genio parecía apurado. Pensaron un poco y Nessie empezó:

-La paz mundial.

-Imposible.

-Un cerebro para Emmett- Bella.

-Lo siento, pero el último se lo di a un fanática de los Jonas Brothers (**NA: **Sin ofender)

-Un muñeco de Robert Pattinson- pidió Nessie.

-Volver a casa- siguió Bella.

-Que las matemáticas se extingan.

-Hasta que alguien lo pide, gracias a las matemática repetí Kindergarten- dijo el genio.

-Que te vayas después de concebirnos los deseos- pidió Bella. En un dos por tres apareció el muñeco, un diario que le llegó a la cara a Nessie anunció que las matemáticas habían sido vueltas ilegales para siempre y aparecieron a la entrada de la mansión.

-Eso fue raro- declaró Bella.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¡¡¡Nessie y Bella!!!- al escuchar esa voz las dos sintieron pánico.

-Ed…Edward- tartamudeo Bella.

-Hasta que al fin llegan estaba…- fue interrumpido por su esposa

-apunto de llamar al FBI- terminaron Bella y Nessie la frase del joven.

-¿Siempre soy tan…?

-Exagerado- nuevamente ellas terminaron la frase del joven.

-¿Desde cuando que las dos leen mentes?- pregunto el joven de pelo cobrizo.

-Siempre eres así, papá- respondió Ness y Edward frunció su ceño.

-No te enojes- Bella abrazó a su esposo y deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

**Jacob y Karin**

Acá tenemos a nuestras dos gallinas favoritas corriendo del peligro.

-No puedo más necesito descansar- dijo Karin parando en un claro.

-Lo mismo digo.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en el pasto a descansar un poco de tan agitada huida.

-¿Dónde esta Paulla?- pregunto Jacob.

-¡O no, Edward la mató!- dijo un poco triste Karin.

-A bueno- este chico al parecer adoraba a Paulla. Descansaron lo más que pudieron hasta que una luz mostró un…

-¡Es un mini-bar!- grito Karin.

-Ve que tragos hay- le ordenó el quileute a la chica.

-¡Hay tequila, ron, whisky, vino, amaretto, cerveza, baylis y muchos más!- exclamó la chica.

-¡Pásame el whisky!- el chico se lo tomó de un solo trago.

En fin, luego de dejar medio mini-bar vacío, mejor dicho luego de dejar solamente la tequila, porque le faltaban los limones y la sal.

-Mira, compadre- Karin estaba hablando con un árbol- Ese compadre que esta allá- apuntó a Jacob que también estaba ebrio- es mi amigo y no tuyo- y comenzó a llorisquear- además un vampiro hoy día mató a mi amiga- y comenzó a llorar, hasta que escuchó de Jacob se reía- ¡¡¡Perro!!! ¿De que te ríes?-se fue tambaleando.

-Tus compadres son cuatros- Jacob señalo a los árboles que en verdad era "el" árbol.

-Y yo que creí que eran seis- Karin parecía que estaba más ebria que Jacob.

De la nada se empezaron a reír.

-Brindo, por el idiota que nos dejo el mini-bar, para que se vuelva el santo de los ebrios- dijo con una botellas vacía en su mano.

-Y yo brindo, por Edward que sin él nunca hubiéramos llegado hasta acá ¡¡¡Salud!!!- Karin se cayó de espalda y volvieron a reír.

-Oye-llamó Jacob a su compañera- ¿qué hora es?

-Son dos pelitos para las tres de la vena- dijo Karin mirando su pulsera vacía.

-¡¡¡Que tarde es!!! Debemos irnos, pero antes. Jacob se tomó otras cinco cervezas.

Entre caídas, risas, hipos, tropezar con ramas y piedras inocentes llegaron a la casa entre risas.

-¡Hola familia!- saludó Karin todavía con una botella en la mano.

-Hola, mundo- siguió Jacob.

-¿Dónde fue la fiesta?- pregunto Esme alejando el olor a licor de sus fosas nasales.

-¡Eh! ¡¡¡Fiesta!!!- gritaron los dos borrachos al unísono y cayeron los dos al suelo dormidos.

-Wow, ¿qué me perdí?- dijo Nessie que había despertado luego de toda esa algarabía.

-Nessie ¿puedes llamar a Billy y decirle que Jake hoy va a dormir acá?- dijo Bella entregándole el teléfono a su hija. La chica lo agarró y se fue a hablar a fuera.

-¿Qué haremos con los ebrios?- dijo Edward.

-Recostarlos y soportar su jaqueca mañana- respondió Carlisle que también bajó a ver que pasaba.

Y así los borrachines llegaron a la casona Cullen.

**Alice y Jasper**

La parejita se encontraba en un prado bellísimo, Jasper empezó a mirar el firmamento mientras Alice le hablaba.

-¿Jazz?- sacudió su mano frente a la cara de él.

-¿Qué pasa, Allie?- pregunto Jasper todavía en otro lado.

-Te pregunte ¿cuál vestido me queda mejor: el verde o el morado?- la gnomo estaba indecisa.

-Se te ve mejor el verde- respondió todavía mirando el cielo.

-Ok, usaré el morado- Jasper solo se preguntaba ¿para que quería su opinión entonces?

Jasper nuevamente se internó en la belleza del firmamento y Allie se acomodó a su lado.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Jazz que creyó ver algo raro en el cielo.

-¿Qué es que?- Allie no vio nada.

-Eso- dijo apuntando a una cosa que giraba en el cielo cambiando de luces verdes a violetas y blancas.

-No sé ¿qué va a pasar?- Alice se aferró a la camisa de Jasper.

-Ahora yo soy el que ve el futuro ¿acaso?- pronunció Jazz mientras eran abducidos a la nave extraterrestre.

Un ser bajito, digamos que a Alice le llegaba a la rodilla o un poco más arriba, de color verde agua y que no tenía ningún pelo se acercó a ellos, mejor dicho se acercó a Alice y los saludó.

-Hola ¿Cómo están?- dijo el enanito.

-Hola- Jazz dirigió su mirada a un tanque con líquido verde y algo extraño en el interior, abajo llevaba un placa que decía: "Clon del idiota de Mike Newton"- Así que era verdad- se dirigió al marciano.

-Sí- Jazz no pudo parar de recordar como lo habían tratado todos después de que le contaba lo de que los marcianos lo secuestraron y al pobre lo asustaban con máscaras y cosas de ese estilo.

-Pero ¿para qué nos necesitan?- pregunto Jasper aguantando una risita.

-Necesitamos que Alice Cullen nos de un fashion emergency-dijo el chiquitito.

-Ok, pero ¿tienen telas?- una compuerta se abrió y dejo ver metros y metros de género- Pero son de los colores: morado, verde, negro y plateado.- El pequeño afirmó.- Entonces manos a la obra- Alice corría de allá para acá con tijeras, guinchas, agujas, alfileres y cintas con medidas y pedazos de tela entre las manos.-El color negro te hará ver más delgado- le dijo al capitán de la nave mientras le cosía el traje.

Jasper se encontraba emocionado viendo a su Alice ayudándoles a los seres, dándoles consejos y echándoles un poco de maquillaje, él contó más de 200 extraterrestres que fueron vestidos, maquillados y con una peluca puesta.

-Mi trabajo acá esta terminado- dijo Alice luego de maquillar al último ser.

-Muchas gracias, Alice Cullen- dijo uno que estaba vestido de morado- Ahora podremos ir a ese concurso de belleza en Marte- la tripulación completa empezó a gritar y celebrar.-Ahora ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros por ustedes?

-Nos gustaría volver a casa- digieron Alice y Jasper al unísono.

-Ok, los dejaremos en su casa sanos y a salvo- el extraterrestre les dio unas ordenes a su tripulación en otro lenguaje y al llegar se despidieron cariñosamente y los dejaron en el umbral de la puerta de los Cullen, ya eran como las cinco de la mañana y Esme daba vueltas, Edward leía una libro y Bella veía algo en la televisión, así que decidieron entrar entre risas, saludaron a los demás y acompañaron a Bella la televisión, no sin antes preguntar por los otros.

**Rosalie y Emmett**

**-**¡¡¡Emmett!!!- se oyó la voz de Rose desde un punto no muy exacto en medio del bosque de Forks.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el gorila bajando de un árbol.

-Nada, sólo quería saber donde estabas- Rose dijo tiernamente. ¡¿Qué?! Rosalie ¿tierna? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a la verdadera Rosalie Hale?!- Oye voz, yo soy la única e incomparable y no me rapté ni nada de eso, además si no te callas te voy a ir a patear tu imaginario trasero- bueno, ella si es Rosalie- gracias.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, bebé?- Emmett le pregunto a Rose.

-No lo sé- lo miro picadamente, creo que voy a vomitar.

-Ok, estoy de acuerdo con lo que sea que tu cabecita loca este pensando justo ahora- Emmett la tomo entre sus brazos y se fueron a la copa más alta de los árboles. Y creo que esto es para mayores de 18 o 108 años, además creo que en serio voy a vomitar si describo lo que esta pasando así que lo describiremos como un encuentro de amor absoluto y eterno. En serio voy a… olvídenlo ya vomité. Adelantando las escenas y dejando al bosque casi sin árboles por esta nuestra de amor el chico Cullen y la chica Hale decidieron regresar a la mansión.

-¡Hola!- exclamó Emmett felizmente.

-Hola- Rose saludó más apagado.

-Hasta que llegaron los tórtolos ¿qué estaban haciendo?- Alice fue interrumpida por el televisor.

_-Estamos en el bosque de Forks donde una feroz tala de árboles ha ocurrido durante los transcursos de la noche dejando casi vacío el terreno, como ven los troncos no han sido retirados, pero si extrañamente apilados. Seguiremos buscando más información sobre el tema soy Juan Pérez reportando para CNN en español a las seis de la mañana-_ informó.

-No me digan, fueron ustedes- dijo Jazz, la pareja afirmo con la cabeza sintiéndose orgullosa que su hazaña haya salido en televisión.

-Ustedes dos, no tienen remedio- agregó Edward.

-Gracias, hermanitos. Puedo decir que tengo más de 100 años y todavía no estoy amargado con tú, pero tú naciste amargado y seguirás siendo así eternamente- Emmett y Rosalie se rieron y Bella con Edward rodaron los ojos.

Y está fue la noche más agitaba que han vivido los Cullen con genitos, marcianos, tesoros, gallinas, mini-bares, mafiosos y con tala de árboles.

* * *

ESpero qe les haya gustado el cap

criticas, sujerencias, tomatasos

dejen un review

PD: el mafioso tenia el numero de Carlisle por que se lo habia dado su madre jeje

XD...

comenten y gracias por leer.


	5. Visitas visitas y más visitas

Bien gracias por seguir leyendonos

en este capitulo

vamos a reicibir algunos nuevos personajes

espero que les guste

lamento de cir que este es un capitulo de relleno

bueno aqui les va

PD: los personajes no son mios pero desearia que asi fuera jeje

espero que les guste

* * *

Visitas, visitas y más visitas.

Era otro de los días nublados en Forks, Washington, un pueblito olvidado de Dios donde se sitúa nuestra familia de vampiros favorita, los Cullen. Que en ese momento estaban todos haciendo diferentes actividades separados de los demás. Primero encontramos a Alice que diseña un nuevo vestido, luego encontramos a Jasper que de nuevo lee uno de sus libros sobre la segunda guerra mundial, después llegamos donde se encuentran Nessie con Bella que organizan todo lo que la hibrida necesita para empezar otro año escolar en el instituto Forks, encontramos a Edward en su piano componiendo otra de sus maravillosas y relajantes nanas, otras habitación más haya se encuentra Rosalie Hale que mira sus uñas largas en busca de alguna imperfección en ellas, en la primera planta de la mansión se encuentra Esme que limpia su casa de cualquier rastro de polvo, Carlisle ya se fue al hospital, Paulla leía una revista mientras tomaba tranquilamente un café y Emmett junto a Karin jugaban en el patio de la casa con una pelota de baseball.

-¡Lánzala!- pidió Karin la pelota.

-¡A ya va!- grito Emmett lanzando la bella pelota blanca con rayas rojas. La pelota voló por los aires hasta el fondo del bosque.

-¿Ves la pelota, Emmett?- pregunto Karin, ya que sus débiles ojos humanos ya no visualizaban la pelota.

-Sí, ven y la seguiremos- dicho esto, Emmett subió a la humana a su espalda y salieron tras la pelota que los iba a llevar hasta los moais en Isla de Pascua, las pirámides mexicanas, Machu Picchu en el Perú, a las pirámides egipcias, al Big Ban en Londres, la torre Eiffel en París en donde al caer por el otro extremo le pegó a un parisino.

-Lo siento- le grito Emmett al hombre que sollozaba frotándose la cabeza.

-¡Pinball mundial!- grito Karin luego de haber pasado por África, Japón, Kenia, para dirigirse a su último destino: una bella ventana de un enorme castillo en la bellísima Italia rompiéndola en mil pedacitos.

-Emmett, ¿te vas cuenta que le acabas de pegar a la ventana de los Volturis?- le pregunto Karin al grandulón.

-¿Cómo sabes que estamos en Italia?- pregunto Emmett dudoso.

- Intuición femenina- dijo cabeceando en dirección a un letrero que expresaba: "Bienvenido a Italia" en letras mayúsculas.

-Bien…veni…dos…a…I…ta…li…a- leyó el grandulón- Ah- dijo cuando entendió lo que había leído- pero ¿cómo sabes que estamos donde los Volturis?- pregunto el gorila y Karin volvió a cabecear en dirección al buzón de color rojo que tenía letras pintadas en blanco que decían: "Los Volturis"- Ah.

-Ok, Emmie tú la lanzaste, tú la tienes que sacar- le ordenó Karin.

-Está bien, ya voy, ya voy- profirió Emmett entrando por la ventana rota y saliendo con la pelota de baseball.

-¿Alguien te vio?- pregunto Karin cuando vio al chico salir.

-No, o sea creo que Jane me vio, pero nada grave… creo- respondió Emmett.

Luego de que los dos se encogieran de hombros, Emmett subió de nuevo a Karin a su espalda y volvieron a Forks con la pelota.

-¡¡¡Emmett Cullen ¿Dónde estabas?!!!- chillo Rosalie al ver a los dos entrar en la mansión.

-Estábamos en Italia- confesó Emmett.

-Y ¿qué demonios hacían en Italia?- los celos de Rosalie se notaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

-Fuimos a buscar una pelota que fue a dar en la ventana de los Volturis- respondió Karin como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero hizo que los Cullen abrieran los ojos de par en par.

-¡¿Los Volturis?!- grito Edward bajando por las escaleras.

-Sí, pero Jane fue la única que me vio salir- dijo Emmett.

-Emmett Cullen ¡¿sabes lo terrible que es eso?!- le grito Rose furiosa.

-No, pero creo que muy, muy malo- dijo Emmett.

-Más que muy, muy malo, Emmett- le retó Bella.

-Allie ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que lleguen?- Edward le pregunto a su hermana.

-Entre cuatro a cinco horas- respondió ella con la mirada perdida- Pero ahí algo que no concuerda.

-¿Qué cosa, Alice?- se integro Jasper.

-No vienen por la ventana, sino que vienen por… ¿peluches?- pregunto Alice confundida.

-Emmett, tienes a tu primer cliente- le celebró Karin y los Cullen la quedaron mirando.

-¿Cómo es eso de "primer cliente"?- les pregunto Rosalie.

-Emmett, va a abrir una marca de juguetes de felpa. Se lo prometimos al mismo tiempo que Edward tomaba adicción a la cafeína- explico Paulla y si los vampiros se sonrojaran, Edward estaría rojo como tomate.

-Esperen- llamo Allie de la nada- otras tres personas vienen con ellos a revolotear el ambiente- declaró la enanita.

El ambiente se tensó completamente, en eso sonó el celular de Paulla y la pulga se sobresaltó.

-¿Aló?- dijo ella poniendo su celular en su oreja.

_-¿Aló, prima?-_dijo la voz de una chica en el otro lado del aparato.

-¿Val?-dijo Paulla entusiasmada.

_-La misma que viste y calza-_ dijo la voz de "Val"

-Pero ¿qué te pasó?- dijo "Pulgarcita"

_-La misma historia de siempre… ¿"Pulgarcita"?-_ respondió la voz en el aparato.

-Te expulsaron de otro internado… Larga historia- contestó Paulla con voz resignada.

_-Sí, el octavo-_reconoció Val orgullosa.

-¿Qué fue esta vez?- pregunto Paulla como si esta historia la repitiera por octava vez.

_-Incendie el laboratorio de Biología-_ respondió dudando la respuesta.

-Wow, ¿por qué creo que no me sorprende?- dijo Paulla desanimada.

_-Porque es como segundo laboratorio que quemo, aunque en el otro le ayude a Francis y no a Karin-_ reconoció la niña.

-Cierto… ¿para qué me llamabas?- pregunto Paulla al darse cuenta que su prima no había dado motivos de su llamada.

_-Porque necesito que me digas en que parte de Forks estás- _respondió avergonzada.

-No me digas que estás en Forks- dijo Paulla llevándose una mano a la frente, mientras que los Cullen la miraban estupefactos.

_-No, estoy en Seattle. Por eso necesito que me digas en que parte de Forks estás_- respondió del otro lado del celular.

- En la casa de los Cullen- respondió Paulla sin atender a las señas de negativa por parte de Edward.

_-Ok, voy para allá-_ dijo Val cortando del otro lado de la línea.

Ella cerró su celular tipo almeja y volvió su mirada a la de los boquiabierta Cullens.

-¿Viene Val?- pregunto Karin emocionada.

-Sí, mi primita Valeria Lamartine viene a Forks, gracias al plan que dejaste cuando te pillaron con la bomba- dijo Paulla.

-¿francesa?- pregunto Rosalie.

- En parte- contestó Karin.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Esme.

-Al igual que Nessie que es mitad vampiro, mitad humano. Mi prima es por parte de su padre es francesa y por parte de mi tía; italiana- explicó Paulla.

-Al igual que ella- dijo Karin apuntando a Paulla.

-¿Cómo?- esta vez pregunto Bella.

-Mi madre es italiana y mi padre; alemán- contestó Paulla.

- Pero yo soy, digamos, totalmente inglesa- reconoció Karin con orgullo.

- Y ¿Cómo es eso de que a tu prima la expulsaron de **otro** internado?- remarcó Edward.

-Ya la han expulsado de dos internados mixtos y seis internados femeninos- respondió Karin.

-Wow, ya entiendo de donde sacaron sus raíces- respondió Edward.

-Hey, yo no soy Tintoretto- reclamó Karin.

-¿Tintoretto?- pregunto Jasper.

-Sí, esos son los apellidos de Paulla y Val- respondió Karin.

-Oigan, ustedes nunca nos han dicho sus nombres completos- reclamo Alice.

-¿Importan?- pregunto Paulla.

-Ustedes saben nuestros nombres y apellidos, pero nosotros no- dedució Edward.

-Cierto, además nos interesaría saber los nombres de las tres- profirió Bella misteriosamente.

-Bueno, bueno. Mi nombre es Karin Lizabeth Ashford Staffler de la Court- dijo la que posee nombre de duquesa.

- El de mi prima es: Valeria Andre Lamartine Tintoretto- pronunció Paulla.

-¿Y el tuyo?- dijo Rosalie.

-Que lo diga Edward o Alice total leen mentes y ven el futuro- dijo Paulla algo avergonzada.

- Su nombre es: Paulla Margaret del Transito Bechtle Tintoretto- respondió Edward después de haberle leído la mente a la chica.

-Genial, ahora llamare a "loka" Maggie y a "científica" Lizz- dijo Emmett y le agradezco por darme esa fabulosa idea.

-¡Ni en tus sueños se te ocurra llamarme Maggie!

-¡Ni a mi Lizz!.. Aunque no esta tan mal- dijo Karin.

-Eh… Paulla, Emmett no puede soñar- le dijo Bella.

-¡Ay, verdad!- exclamo la chica por su error.

El silencio volvió a reinar y Esme se llevó a Alice para preparar seis habitaciones para sus visitas, Bella con Edward también salieron a realizar un plan que tenían y los demás decidieron esperar a los visitantes jugando nintendo Wii.

*** Aeropuerto en Seattle ***

En Seattle también era un día nublado, por lo que era perfecto para los Volturis. Entre tanta gente encontramos a una niña de unos 15 años (uno menos que Karin y Paulla), pelo castaño, ojos color miel, alta, delgada, cabello largo y de tez blanca.

-¡Taxi!- dijo con voz infantil. Justo al tiempo que se subía tres hombres con capas negras y rojos ojos, ella se subió en la parte delantera del auto.

-Oye, tú niña. Nosotros nos subimos primero al taxi- dijo la voz de Marco.

- Lo siento, pero yo voy a Forks y no deseo esperar al otro taxi en media hora- respondió Val.

-Nosotros también vamos a Forks… ¿Dónde específicamente vas?- pregunto Aro.

-A la casa de los Cullens- respondió la chica.

-Yo y mis hermanos también vamos para allá, podemos ir los cuatro- decidió Aro.

-¿Por qué no?- respondió la chica en afirmativa.

Los cuatros se marcharon en "paz".

Los Volturis se habían dividido en tres grupos, de los cuales dos ya habían partido a Forks dejando a Aro, Marco y Cayo junto a Val. (En el primer grupo iban: Jane, Alec y Félix, en el segundo iban: Alexander, Dimitri y Thomas)

(**NA: **Alexander y Thomas son personajes nuevos que yo y mi amiga inventamos, para que llegaran junto con Val, o sea estaba todo fríamente calculado)

*** Mansión Cullen***

Luego de que Esme con Alice volvieran todos tuvieron que ayudar a acomodar las cosas para los nuevos.

-¡¿Ahí esta bien, Alice?!- pregunto Edward corriendo un armario.

-Un poco más a la izquierda…listo- dijo la pequeña pixie.

-¿Dónde dejo estos tapetes, Esme?- Rosalie le pregunto a su madre.

- En el sótano- respondió Esme.

-Alice, ¿dónde dejo estos azulejos?- pregunto Paulla.

-En el baño- dijo señalando el sitio indicado.

-Esme, ¿dónde dejo estos pedazos de madera?- pregunto Karin.

-En el garage.

-Alice, ¿dónde esta el rastrillo?- dijo Emmett.

-En el garage.

-Alice, ¿dónde vienen los Volturis?- pregunto Jasper.

-Vienen en un taxi y están estacionados en frente de una tienda de ropa- dijo Alice extrañada con lo último.

-¿Desde cuando que los Volturis necesitan ropa?- pregunto Esme.

-No es para ellos, sino para una niña de pelo castaño- dijo Allie describiendo a la niña de su visión.

-¡Val!- chillaron Paulla y Karin a la vez al darse cuenta de quien era la chica de la visión de Alice.

***Taxi en Port Angeles***

-Tíito Cayo, ¿me puedes comprar un poco de ropa?- pregunto Val con tono infantil y dulce.

-Bueno, pequeña humana- respondió Cayo tiernamente… ¿tiernamente? ¿Qué hicieron con los verdaderos y sádicos Volturis?

Luego de media hora dentro de la tienda. Val salió con casi la tienda entera entre parkas, poleras, pantalones, zapatos, etc.

-Tíito Marco, ¿me compras un dulce?- dijo Val cuando pasaron cerca de una dulcería.

-Bueno- dijo Marco resignado.

Luego de otra media hora, Val salió con la tienda completa de caramelos.

Subieron nuevamente al carro y al ver una librería no se resistió y dio su golpe final.

-Tíito Aro ¿me compras un libro?- pregunto lo más inocente que pudo.

-No.

-Por favor- suplico la niña.

-Bueno- pronunció Aro rodando los ojos.

Al entrar, Val fue directo a donde estaba un hombre viejo de unos 45 años y pidió 4 libros en específico.

-Sr. ¿tienes los libros…?- sacó una lista de su bolsillo- 1.-La muerte del lobo de Alfred de Vigny. 2.- La caída del ángel de Alphonse de Lamartine. 3.-La muerte de Sócrates de Alphonse de Lamartine, también. 4.- Memorias de ultratumba de Fracois- René de Chateaubriand.

Aro se fue más que feliz, ya que Val no había sido tal compulsiva al comprar como lo había sido con sus hermanos.

***Mansión Cullen***

Dos taxis amarillos se acaban de estacionar en el frente de la mansión y todos se ponen nerviosos al instante.

-Propongo que la más tonta vaya a abrir- propuso Jazz.

-Ok, ok. Yo voy- dijo Paulla dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

-Que conste, ella se dijo tonta- dijo Jazz.

Cuando Paulla abrió la puerta sus ojos se quedaron pegados en uno de los chicos. Jane al pasar sacudió una mano frente a ella y luego rodó los ojos, Alec hizo casi lo mismo que su hermana, pero no rodó los ojos, Dimitri la sacudió un poco, pero ella igual no respondió, Félix aguantó una risa, Alexander, el chico de ojos azul ceniciento **(NA: **Alexander es un hibrido**), **tez blanca, alto y muy delgado, preguntó:

-¿Está respirando?- Esme negó en su dirección.

Y finalmente apareció Thomas un chico de cabello color miel, ojos rojos, piel pálido, alto y delgado.

-Hola- le dijo a la aludida chica.

-Hola- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior- Mi Paulla nombre es Maggie…uup, maldita voz- se quejo Paulla.

-Ok, me llamo Thomas… ¿Maggie?- pregunto el chico.

-No, Margaret es mi segundo nombre…Me llamo Paulla.

-Está ya se enamoró- Jasper le dijo a Edward y los dos empezaron a reír bajo.

-Hombres- dijo Karin rodando los ojos.

-Ah, lo siento, pasa- dijo la chica viendo que el chico todavía no pasaba.

-Ahí viene otro, así que te recomiendo que no cierres la puerta- susurró Tom en el oído de Paulla haciendo que la chica casi tuviera un paro cardiaco.

En ese momento lo que Thomas le había susurrado se hizo cierto, otro taxi amarillo al igual que los anteriores estacionó frente a la mansión y Val, Marco, Aro y Cayo bajaron con miles de bolsas en las manos.

-¿Compras compulsivas?- pregunto Paulla a su prima.

- Creo que exagere un poquito- dijo Val con unas bolsas entre las manos.

-¡Ay, primita no sabes cuanto te he extrañado!- exclamo Paulla contenta- Y también he extrañado tus compras compulsivas- dijo tomando una de sus bolsas.

-Yo también te extrañado, además ahora me pillaron, porque nadie se hecho toda la culpa por mi- dijo la niña un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes, a lo menos ya estás a fuera de la "cárcel"- dijo Paulla.

-Sí, gracias a todo lo sagrado ahora estoy lejos del internado y sus reglas que un poco más y agregan: "no respires"- se burló Val.

-Ah, ¿no trajiste la guitarra?- dijo al no ver la funda.

-Claro que la traje, todo para despertarte temprano, "Pulgarcita"- dijo Val dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Genial, ahora tú y Karin me van a terminar de romper los tinpamos- Paulla siguió el juego de su prima, Val.

-Claramente… ¿para que otra cosa crees que le pedí a Francis que me enseñara a tocar la guitarra eléctrica?- pregunto "inocentemente" Val.

-No sé, para unirte a una banda de rock- pensó Maggie.

-Ya descubrieron tu segundo nombre ¿cierto?- pregunto Val al escuchar que le dije "Maggie" a su prima.

-El segundo, el tercero y el cuarto nombre también- reconoció.

-¡Ay, primita, es que sólo a ti te pueden poner 4 nombres!-exclamo Val.

Las dos chicas rieron y pasaron a la parte de las presentaciones.

-Ok, Val. Ellos son: Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Aro, Cayo, Marco, Jane, Alec, NN, NN, NN y Thomas- dijo Paulla señalando a cada uno al decir su nombre.

-Hey, tenemos nombres- reclamaron los tres NN.

-Pero no se cuales son- dijo Paulla.

-Yo soy Dimitri- dijo el joven de ojos rojos, pálido, de baja estatura y delgado.

-Yo Félix- dijo un hombre musculoso, ojos rojos (por supuesto), piel blanca traslucida y aspecto de antaño.

-Y yo Alexander- dijo el chico de los ojos azules, piel pálida, acento ingles, de unos 28 años.

El silencio se quedó en la mansión.

-Ok, mucho gusto- profirió Rosalie sin darles mucha importancia- Hola, Val. Soy Rosalie- dijo la vampira estirando su mano para saludar a la chica.

Luego de la rubia todos los Cullen se abalanzaron sobre la nueva integrante de su clan.

-¡Auxilio!- pidió la pequeña cuando Emmett la abrazo como si fuera otro de sus muñecas de felpa. Cuando al fin la lograron soltar Karin junto a Esme partieron a la cocina llevándose a rastra a Paulla.

-Pero yo no quiero cocinar- chillaba la pequeña.

-¿Quieres que queme la cocina al igual como lo hice con la cocina del internado número cuatro?- pregunto Karin.

-Pero tenías 12 años- dijo entre sollozos Paulla.

-Sí, pero recuerdas cuando incendie el horno microondas por calentar agua adentro- dijo Karin

-Es que a nadie más que a ti se te ocurre poner el agua a calentar en un microondas- respondió Paulla y rodando los ojos siguió a Esme y Karin hasta la cocina.

Edward y Bella se ofrecieron a llevar a Val hasta la que sería su habitación por los meses que se quedara junto a su prima y amiga rehabilitando a Emmett.

***En la cocina de los Cullen***

-¿Cómo fue eso de que quemaste una cocina?- pregunto Esme a Karin que buscaba la sal.

-La cocina nunca se me ha dado de maravilla, pero un día se me ocurrió que podía intentar y se quemó toda la cocina- relató Karin todavía buscando la sal que estaba al frente de ella. Esme y Paulla se encontraban haciendo la masa para la lasaña que sería la cena del día.

Subiendo por las escaleras en la primera habitación que encontramos están Aro, Marco Cayo haciendo quien sabe que cosa, pero así son los vampiros sádicos, siguiendo nuestro recorrido en el cuarto del al lado están Alec y Jane que ordena unos libros que trajeron para no aburrirse en su corto viaje, en la tercer habitación se encuentra un cartel que dice: "No molestar, Emmett" no me gustaría saber que están haciendo allá adentro, como decía, ahora subimos hasta el tercer piso donde en la primera sala Bella, Nessie y Edward están poniendo en marcha un plan que después sabremos de que se trata, Alice en su cuarto le pregunta Jazz que conjunto de trajes de gala le viene mejor, en el tercer cuarto Val ordena su ropa, pasando las dos habitaciones vacías de Paulla y Karin nos encontramos con las dos últimas habitaciones que pertenecen a Alexander y Thomas, que ahora se encontraban en la pieza del primero.

- ¿Qué haces, idiota?- le pregunto Tom.

-Nada, Thomas Edison- respondió Alexander con tono divertido

-No me llames Thomas Edison. No es mi problema que mis papás que se les haya ocurrido ponerme igual que el inventor de la ampolleta- contestó el chico que como ya nos dimos cuenta se llama Thomas.

- ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Alexander con su ya pronunciado tono inglés intentando cambiar de tema.

-Mal, mujeriego- contestó con tono amargado.

- ¿Por la humanita de allá abajo?- dijo Alexander.

- En parte- contesto siendo sincero.

- ¿En parte?- repitió Alex.

- En gran parte- corrigió Thomas y Alexander infantilmente alargo un "u"

- ¿En verdad te importa una de esas chicas?- le pregunto algo ansioso Alex.

- Sí, ¿importa?- le respondió Thomas con tono ácido.

-No, pero… ¿cuál es?- dijo Alexander con tono más infantil.

- ¿Qué te importa?- le pregunto Tom.

- Solo es una pregunta… ¿Acaso será Valeria, Karin o Maggie?- le volvió a preguntar.

- Mmm…es una de ella y no es asunto tuyo saber quien es.

- Tommy y yo que creía que respetabas a tus mayores. Recuerda yo tengo 28 años y tú solo 18- contraatacó Alex con tono ofendido.

-Sí, pero tienes la mente de un niño de 2 años- se burlón Tom. Se oyó la voz de Esme desde la cocina gritando:

-¡A comer!- los dos chicos voltearon a ver la puerta del dormitorio de Alexander.

Bajando hasta la primera planta nos encontramos el comedor con exactamente siete platos. Se preguntaran porque, fácil, porque Nessie invitó a Jacob y Seth a cenar junto a sus nuevos visitantes.

Al oír el timbre la pequeña Nessie salió disparada a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Jake!- gritó la niña al abrirle la puerta - ¡Seth!

-Hola, Ness- contestaron los chicos. Los tres se fueron hasta el comedor donde ya la mayoría se encontraba reunida ahí.

- Seth, te presento a Paulla, Karin y a Val- dijo señalando a cada una al decir su nombre. El chico al mirar a la última en ser nombrada se quedó embobado y hipnotizado como estaba sentó al lado de Val.

-Hola- dijo Val tímidamente y cerró la boca de Seth.

Pasando a otro lado de la mesa, Karin conversa con Paulla sobre los chicos nuevos, más bien conversan acerca de Thomas, pero para no ser malos también diremos que hablan de Alexander.

-¿Hoy parece que es día de cerrar boca de embobados?- le pregunto Paulla a Karin todavía mirando a Seth y Val que comenzaron una animada conversación.

- Eso parece, pero solo dos personas se han quedado boquiabiertos por causa de alguien. En especial alguien que estoy mirando- y fijo su mirada en Paulla.

- Es guapo el chico ¿qué quieres?- Paulla encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo sabes si no estuvo en la primera guerra mundial?- contraatacó Karin.

- Tal vez no- dijo Paulla.

- ¡Hello! Es un vampiro, tal vez hasta estuvo en el tiempo de Adán y Eva- dijo Karin intentando entrar en razón a Karin.

- Lamentablemente no, no estuve en ese período. Mejor dicho tengo la edad que aparento o un año más- confesó una voz detrás de las chicas dejándolas paralizadas.

- ¡Ay! Mier…- Karin le tapó la boca a Paulla antes de que digiera lo que iba a decir.

- Recuerda solo podemos decir: rayos, demonios, maldición, etc. ¿Acaso no leíste la letra pequeña del contrato?- le recordó Karin a Paulla.

-Sí, sí, sí, como sea. Como iba diciendo…ah, sí…¡¡¡Rayos!!!- chillo la pequeña dándose vuelta para ver el rostro de Thomas.

Karin se volvió a enfrentar a Thomas y le dijo:

- Tú, niño que no sé como se llama ¿crees que no tenemos nada más que hablar además de ti?

- ¿De quién podrían estar hablando?- pregunto Thomas con tono "inocente"

- De Robert Pattinson, de Tom Fletcher, de Taylor Lautner, de Daniel Radcliffe, de Jackson Rathbone, de Kellan Lutz, no sé - contestó Paulla (**NAs: **Tom Fletcher (para las que no saben) es un cantante de la banda inglesa McFly)

- ¿Tenías que nombrar a uno con su mismo nombre?- le pregunto Karin.

- Lo, siento, pero Tom Fletcher es guapísimo ¿qué quieres?- dijo Paulla un poco avergonzada. Desde la cocina salió Esme con unas enormes bandejas con comida para los que estaban sentados.

- Oye y tú ¿eres humana?-le pregunto Thomas a "copito de nieve"

-Sí, ¿por?- dijo "copito de nieve"

- No crees que eres más pálida de lo normal para ser considerada de la raza humana- afirmó el chico y Paulla rodó los ojos.

- Cambiando de tema – ofreció Karin - ¿Por qué llegaste a los Volturis?

- Ellos me convirtieron además tengo el poder de la telequinesis- respondió el chico de los ojos rojos.

-¿Telefonesis?- pregunto Karin.

- Telequinesis, o sea muevo objetos, es decir, no me sale un enorme teléfono en la cabeza- respondió Thomas.

- Y él- Karin pregunto por Alexander, ya que Paulla solo tenía ojos para Tom y su lasaña- ¿qué poder tiene?

- Puede ordenarte hacer hasta la cosa más estúpida con solo mirarte un par de segundos a los ojos- contestó Thomas mirando la mesa

- Y ¿cómo se llama?- parece que Karin se interesó por Alexander.

- Alexander.

Karin se quedó embobada viéndolo coquetear con Val.

-¿Karin?- Paulla chasqueó sus dedos frente a ella – Ya se que va a salir la baba de tanto que lo miras-

- Karin sobresaltada la miró – ¡caíste!- le dijo con una risa divertida

Esa tarde terminó rápidamente y nuestros personajes decidieron ir a acostarse sin saber que mañana les esperaba una gran sorpresa.

*** Día Lunes por la mañana ***

- ¡¿Qué?!- chillo Val al enterase de la noticia.

- Iremos al instituto en Forks- dijo Karin poniendo a tostar unos panes y sirviéndose un café.

- Pero, pero… ¿Por qué?- tartamudeó Val.

- Porque…no sé. Bella me dijo que debía avisarles que hoy todos excepto ellos seis irían a la secundaria Forks si o si.

- ¿Entonces Carlisle y Esme también van a ir?- pregunto Val.

- Val, Carlisle trabaja en el hospital y Esme cuida que los niños no hagan desastres- dijo Karin.

- ¡Eh! ¡No somos niños!- grito Jasper desde la habitación que compartía con Alice.

- Como sea… ¿ya le dijiste a Tom y Alex?- pregunto Val.

- Sí, ya se están arreglando- contesto Karin y una malévola idea cruzó por su cabeza - ¿Trajiste tu guitarra?- le pregunto a Val y ella al entender el mensaje asistió.

- Claro, está en mi habitación- las dos chicas partieron a la pieza de Val sacaron la guitarra y fueron al cuarto de Paulla.

-Ok, nos vemos reunido acá para despertar a la dormilona de Paulla, el que este en contra que hablé ahora o callé para siempre- dijo Karin dando la bienvenida a Thomas, Alexander y Nessie.

- Como ninguno esta en contra, empezaremos- dijo Val conectando el último cable y poniéndole los audífonos a Paulla. Pusieron el volumen a todo lo que daba y Val empezó a tocar las notas más altas que conocía. Paulla sobresaltada se despertó y al ver a los cinco reunidos ahí dirigió una mirada asesina a Karin y Val.

- Por el bienestar de todos, es mejor que ustedes dos corran- amenazó Paulla antes de levantarse y ser obligada a volver a sentarse por una nívea mano.

- Antes de que vayas a asesinarlas ¿te puedes arreglar? o llegaremos tarde al instituto por tu culpa- dijo Alexander desde atrás de la persona con la mano nívea.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?- pregunto Paulla quitando la mano nívea que resultó ser de Thomas.

- Exactamente 15 minutos- dijo Nessie mirando su reloj de pulsera.

La chica se levantó y después de tropezar unas veinticinco veces llegó al baño. Se duchó, vistió, peinó y cepilló sus dientes y finamente bajo. Cuando Rosalie la vio bajar las escaleras le avisó:

- Están en el garage, te quedan cinco minutos.

Paulla siguió corriendo hasta el garage y se encontró a las chicas reunidas en el Volvo de Edward, mientras los chicos estaban con Emmett en el jeep.

- Hasta que al fin llegas- le dijo Val al verla llegar.

- ¿Te peinaste?- le pregunto Nessie al ver su cabello todo alborotado.

-Sí, pero mi pelo posee vida propia- dijo la chica encogiendo de hombros.

- Ok, chicas ¿ya nos podemos ir?- dijo Karin que esta vez sería la manejaría.

- Por supuesto- digieron todas al mismo tiempo y subieron al Volvo.

Por el camino se fueron escuchando canciones de McFly, Paramore, The Verónicas, Lady GaGa y Green day.

Al llegar (recálquese que Karin conducía como maniática) el jeep de Emmett ya estaba estacionado al lado de donde estacionaron el Volvo.

Al bajarse los chicos la mitad de la población femenina se les quedó mirándolos o mejor dicho los devoraban con la mirada. Las chicas al bajarse causaron lo mismo en la población masculina, pero todas las alborotadas hormonas de los estudiantes del instituto Forks se llenaron de odio y celos al ver que los chicos iban por las chicas que venían en el Volvo ya conocido por los estudiantes de el instituto.

- No sé porque, pero no me gusta que me miren todo el rato- declaró Val algo tímida y asustada.

- Tal vez es porque tienes más de un millón de ojos mirándote- le dijo Seth.

Una chica que de pelo caramelo, estura media, no muy delgada, de cara infantil, ojos celestes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se les acercó.

-Hola, soy Julieta Newton y ¿ustedes son?- dijo ni más ni menos que la hija de Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley.

- Yo soy Val y ellos son Seth, Alexander, Karin, Thomas y Paulla…y ellos son Jacob y Nessie, pero creía que se conocían- dijo extrañada.

-A ellos, claro que los conozco, pero a ustedes no- dijo la chica en un tono de fingida alegría.

-Ah- dijo Valeria.

La chica Newton era igual que los padres, o sea hablaba hasta por los codos y les intentaba sacar cualquier chisme que sería bueno para cualquiera de los estudiantes que amaran o odiaran a los nuevos alumnos.

Cuando llegaron al salón al fin la chica Newton se alejó y Nessie dio las órdenes antes de que la volvieran a interrumpir.

- Ok, chicos. Nos vamos a sentar en parejas ¿ok? Quiero decir que Karin se va a sentar con Alexander, Val con Seth y Paulla con Thomas-dijo la pequeña.

-¿Ahora puedo decir dos cositas?- pregunto Paulla y los chicos afirmaron con la cabeza – la primera ¿qué clase es esta? Y segundo ¡silencio, dulce, silencio!

-Por la primera pregunta estamos en la clase de Historia con el señor Wilson y la segundo cállate y no arruines el silencio- le dijo Ness algo molesta.

-Tú no interrumpas el silencio- le dijo Alexander.

-Alex ¿te puedes callar?- le pregunto Karin

-Cállense, por favor- dijo Val.

- Val, cállate- le dijo Jacob.

- Perro ¿por qué no te callas?- dijo Thomas.

- ¿A quién le dices perro?- le pregunto Seth.

Los chicos no se dieron cuenta que la clase ya había empezado hasta que el profesor de Historia les llamó la atención.

- Señoritas Cullen, de la Court, Lamartine y Beachtle se pueden callar al igual que los señores Black, Clearwater, Volturi y Bloomist- dijo enfadado el señor Wilson.

Los chicos se sentaron en donde Nessie les había dicho y así comenzaron su primer día en el instituto.

*** Mansión Cullen ***

-Alice, ¿cómo están los chicos?- Esme le pregunto a su hija mientras veía una poco de televisión.

-Bien, pero creo que dos van a tener problemas con el director- dijo Alice con la vista perdida.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Esme ahora poniéndole más atención a Alice que a la TV.

- No estoy segura si son Thomas y Paulla por conversadores o Karin con Alexander por casi destruir un laboratorio.- dijo Alice mirando la escenita del laboratorio.

- ¿Tú crees que eso si va a pasar?- le pregunto Edward llegando donde estaba su madre y hermana.

- Sí, pero creo que es casi imposible hacer una "bomba casera" en un simple instituto- profirió Allie.

- ¿Alexander o Karin va a hacer la bomba?- pregunto Esme más preocupada de lo común.

- Karin va a hacer la bomba, pero a Alexander lo van a pillar- articuló la pequeña gnomo maniática por las compras.

- Pequeña Alice, ¿puedo ver la escena que comentan?- pregunto Aro acercándose a los tres personajes de la familia Cullen.

- Claro, Aro- dijo la pequeña antes de tomar la mano del sádico vampiro.

- Edward y ¿quiénes supuestamente son los padres de Karin, Alexander, Val, Thomas y Paulla?- profirió Esme preocupada de tener que ser ella la que tendría que ir a la reunión con el director por lo del laboratorio.

- Hasta el momento Jasper y yo somos los padres de Karin, Rosalie y Emmett; los de Val, Carlisle y tú; los de Paulla, Marco va a ser el papá de Thomas y Cayo; el de Alexander- dijo Alice sintiéndose orgullosa de si misma.

-¿Cómo los convencieron?- pregunto Esme volviendo a ponerle atención al televisor.

- Fácil. Les prometimos que Alexander se iba a quedar acá- Alice profirió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Por qué les prometiste dejar a Alexander acá?- moduló Esme.

- Porque ni Aro, Cayo, Marco, Jane, Alec, Félix o Dimitri lo quieren en Volterra- contestó Edward también mirando la pantalla del televisor.

- Es mentira… ¿cierto?- articuló Esme mirando a su hijo Edward.

- No, en serio quieren que se quede bien lejos de Italia- contestó Edward antes de reventar en risas junto a Alice.

- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Esme preocupada.

- Seth parece un idiota de tan baboso que está por Val – dijo Alice entre risas cantarinas.

- No lo molesten –empezó Esme- él pobre se debe haber enamorado.

- Esme, para los lobos no se les dice "enamorado", sino imprimado- le corrigió Edward, al igual que Alice entre risas.

- Bueno, el chico se imprimó o enamoró y no creo que eso sea para reírse- contraatacó Esme retando a sus hijos.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron riendo aunque Esme los retara y castigara hasta que dijo las palabras mágicas, o sea "adiós tarjeta de crédito" y "adiós Volvo"…

*** De vuelta en el instituto Forks ***

Nuestro adolescente se encuentran en su última hora de clase y cada uno se encuentra esparcido por alguno de los salones del instituto.

Nessie y Jacob estaban en su clase de Educación Física, Val y Seth estaban en trigonometría (que para mala suerte de los personajes todavía era legal en Forks), Alexander y Karin estaban en Computación avanzada y Thomas junto a "Pulgarcita" estaban en idiomas.

- Jake, ¿cómo hiciste que Seth aceptara venir hasta el instituto?- le pregunto Nessie mientras esperaba que su equipo de voleyball saliera a jugar.

- Muy fácil, Ness- contestó el chico dando paso a un flashblack

**FlashBlack **

Acá estamos en la bella playa La Push y encontramos a nuestros dos licántropos favoritos.

-¿Seth?- pregunto Jacob algo nervioso.

- ¿Si?- pregunto Seth mirando la arena.

- ¿Podrías ir mañana con nosotros al instituto Forks?- soltó el chico esperando lo peor.

- No- dijo Seth sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Por favor- suplicó Jacob.

- No.

- Por favor. Nessie me va a matar si no vas- wow Jacob a veces puede ser verdaderamente patético.

- No – siguió Seth contestando monosilabamente.

- ¿Te dije que va a ir Val?- pregunto Jacob alzando sus cejas negras.

- ¿A qué hora partimos mañana?- dijo el chico emocionado.

**Fin FlashBlack**

- Wow, Seth está que babea por Val- afirmó Nessie al oír el relato del licántropo.

- Da hasta miedo- separó las silabas Jacob.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto Nessie y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-¡¡¡ Renesmee Cullen!!!- grito el sr. Adams.

- Sí, señor- profirió la pequeña paliducha.

- ¡¡¡ Al partido ahora!!!- volvió a gritar el profesor Adams.

- Sí, señor- dijo Nessie sin ganas.

Volviendo a los sombríos pasillos del instituto Forks llegamos a la clase de trigonometría en donde se encontraban Val y Seth.

- Señor Clearwater, ¿puede dejar de poner tanta atención a la señorita Lamartine y poner más atención en la clase?- le pregunto el señor Cheney, el mismo que antiguamente era el novio de la joven Ángela Weber.

-Sí, profesor. Lo siento- se disculpó el lobo.

- Seth, ¿has entendido algo?- dijo tímidamente la niña.

- Algo, pero muy poco- afirmó el joven de piel cobriza.

- Yo casi no entendí nada- declaró Val algo avergonzada.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar – ofreció cortésmente Seth.

- ¿En serio? ¡Ay! ¡Gracias!- dijo Val antes de adelantarse para abrazarlo.

- Señorita Lamartine, ¿puede dejar de gritar y abrasar al señor Clearwater?- pregunto el profesor Ben Cheney.

- Lo siento, profesor- se disculpó Val y Seth nuevamente estaba babeando.

Pasando de la aburrida clase de trigonometría hasta la sala de computación en el salón 26 en el edificio 3.

- Alex, bomba se escribe con "b", no con "v"- susurró Karin.

- ¿Las dos?- pregunto Alexander.

- Sí, idiota – Karin rodó los ojos y ella misma corrigió la palabra.

- No me digas idiota, yo no te digo…- nada vino al minúsculo cerebro de Alexander.

-Wow, es primera o segunda vez que veo a un play boy idiota- dijo Karin tecleando la palabra "nuclear" en google.

- Mujeriego, no play boy- le corrigió Alex.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- le pregunto Karin.

-Eh…- le idiota no sabía que decir en su defensa.

- Vez te dije que no hay gran diferencia entre esas dos palabras – Karin celebró su victoria.

- Pero igual me identifica más que me digan mujeriego- pidió Alex.

- Si eres tan mujeriego como dices ¿por qué no te metes con Julieta Newton? Hace rato que la pobre intenta llamar tu atención- profirió Karin señalando que babeaba mirando a Alexander mientras su compañero sacudía una mano en frente de sus ojos.

- Porque es muy parlanchina- dijo Alex y Karin soltó una risita.

- Señor Bloomist y señorita de la Court ¿qué hacen viendo una página que no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos viendo ahora?- los sorprendió el profesor Kern.

- Nada, señor. Le dije a mi compañero que buscar en google esta prohibido, pero como se dio cuenta hizo caso omiso a mi advertencia- pidió perdón Karin.

- Pero…- Alexander se cayó cuando sintió un codazo en sus costillas. El profesor los miró confundido y luego profirió:

- Pobre de ustedes dos que los encuentre de nuevo en otro sitio de la internet que no sea el que les dije- el profesor les mando otra mirada asesina y luego se fue a otro grupo.

-Estuvimos cerca- Karin se echó en la silla.

- ¿Estuvimos? A mi fue quien supuestamente encontraron buscando en otra página que no tiene mucha importancia- reclamó Alexander.

- Ya cállate y sigamos buscando la mezcla de una bomba nuclear- dijo Karin volviendo a poner sus manos sobre el teclado.

- Y ¿para que quieres eso?- pregunto Alex confundido.

- Para molestar – contestó Karin como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ah- fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de volver a echarle una mirada a Julieta y otra al profesor.

Saliendo de del salón 26 del edificio 3 pasamos al edificio 5 en la sala 45 estaban Paulla y Thomas en su clase de italiano.

- Okay, di classe. Apri i tuoi libri a pagina quattro- dijo la profesora Cipriano **(NAs:** La frase significa: Ok, clase abran sus libros en la página cuatro**)**

- ¿Qué dijo?- Paulla le pregunto a Thomas.

- Que abras tu libro en la página cuatro- le respondió Thomas.

- ¿Seguro que era en la página cuatro?-le pregunto Paulla algo confundida.

- ¿Tus padres no son italianos y alemanes?- le pregunto Thomas.

-Sí, pero en mi casa hablábamos español e inglés.

- Y ¿en tu colegio?- dijo Thomas más confundido.

- Hablábamos inglés- contestó Paulla.

-Signore Volturi con signorina Bechtle. Possono rimanere in silenzio?- pregunto la profesora **(NAs: **Señor Volturi y señorita Bechtle, ¿pueden guardar silencio?**)**

- Sì, professore. Ma mia compagno non capisce molto di italiano- respondió Thomas en un perfecto italiano **(NAs: **Sí, profesora. Pero mi compañera no entiende mucho de italiano**)**

- Te envidió- dijo Paulla cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué se hablar italiano? No es la gran cosa – profirió Thomas sin ponerle mucha atención a la maestra.

- A lo menos a Nessie no se le ocurrió ponerme en alemán- Paulla se sintió más aliviada.

- Tiene un padre alemán y ¿no sabes hablar alemán?- Thomas estaba sorprendido.

- Thomas, tengo una mamá italiana y no sé hablar el idioma. Es más que predecible que tengo un padre alemán desaparecido y no sepa ni "j" hablar alemán- Paulla profirió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y Thomas rodó los ojos.

- Entonces te tendré que ayudar con italiano ¿eh?- ofreció/preguntó Thomas.

- Podría ser- respondió Paulla coqueta.

Y acá dejamos a nuestros estudiantes…

*** Casa Cullen ***

Volviendo a la mansión un grito se escucha desde lejos.

-¡¡¡Emmett!!!- le grito Rosalie.

-¿Qué?- dijo el gorila algo cansado.

- Tienes que ir a buscar a los chicos ¿recuerdas?- Rosalie profirió mientras observaba una revista.

- Sí, pero tal si nos vengamos y hacemos que ellos se vengan caminando- propuso Emmie.

- Me encanta tu mente brillante, Emmie- dijo Rosalie antes de empezar a reír como bruja…

***Instituto Forks ***

- Creo que ya no los vinieron a buscar, chicos- dijo Nessie. Los chicos casi la asesinan con la mirada.(N/as: recuerden que a los chicos los trajo Emmet en su Jeep)

- No hay problema – Thomas profirió de la nada- puedo irme corriendo.

- Nosotros podemos transformarnos- se adelantó Jacob.

- Y yo… ¡ay! Los odio. Me voy a tener que ir con las chicas en el Volvo ¿cierto?- se quejó Alexander.

- Cierto- Nessie dijo entre risitas.

- Esperen, ¿en que se transforman ustedes?- pregunto Val que no estaba enterada de lo de los licántropos.

-Val, se nos olvidó decirte que Jake y Seth son hombres lobos y que Aro, Cayo, Marco, Alec, Jane, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Thomas son vampiros- confesó Paulla.

-Ah, genial- profirió Val alegre.- Prima ¿por qué dijiste el nombre todos los otros?

-Por que quería perder tiempo- sonrío "Pulgarcita"

- Lo que se gana por ser hija de una escritora- dijo Karin refiriéndose a Val.

- Ok, entonces nos juntamos en la casa- Seth cambió de tema abruptamente.

- Sí, allá nos vemos- confirmó Nessie y las chicas junto al chico se subieron al Volvo y se fueron rumbo a la gran mansión blanca.

Cuando llegaron Emmett decidió que hoy no tendría tutoría, porque las chicas estaban muy cansadas por haber sido su primer día de clase, además Val se había integrado al clan para hacer a Emmett inteligente.

Esa noche, las humanas, los híbridos y los licántropos apenas tocaron las sábanas de sus respectivas camas cayeron en un profundo sueño hasta la mañana siguiente que sería igual de loca que la anterior y la anterior y la anterior.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado

gracis por sus review

-Kmy120

Gracias a quienes nos agregaron a sus favoritos

PD: en este cap lo hicimos cuando fuimos a casa de una amiga y de verdad ella da miedo cuando cocina

jeje

Criticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, tomatasos

dejen un review...

gracis por leer


	6. V de Vendetta

**Lectores de IA:**

** Lo siento mucho, mucho, pero acá en Chile hacen una prueba llama SIMCE (¿por qué no me devuelvo a Italia?) y en el cole nos tienen ahogas con sus famoso ensayos y pruebas con doble puntaje. Ahora sólo deseo que me dé el tiempo necesario para escribir estos fic, además del tiempo para estudiar para esa odiosa prueba. Reitero, perdonenmé y juro que volveré a la escritura muy pronto, ya que mi amiga Lizzie y yo estamos ya con los preparativos para un especial de Halloween para este fic. **

** Deseando que esta escusa sea bien resibida por ustedes, se despide Maggie (bueno, Paula Margaret) más conocida como Paulla o VamCullenWinchester1122**

**PD. los personajes no ons pertenecen de ser asi por parte de Lizzie Jacob seria castrado (N/As:Perdon a las fans de Jacob)**

**Y aqui les va el fic  
**

* * *

**Vendetta**

**(Venganza)**

Era otro de los días nublados en Forks, Washington y por acto milagroso Paulla estaba levantado y vestida antes que Karin y Valeria. Encontramos a la pequeña en los pasillos de la mansión Cullen vagando con dos pequeños tubos blancos con letras azules.

- Necesito una secuaz…Haber, Alice me odia por lo de las compras y Jasper también por lo de la otra vez…Emmett y Rosalie están "ocupados"…A Esme no la quiero poner en contra de sus hijos y Carlisle está en el hospital… Edward me odia por no poder leer claramente mi mente y Bella me detesta por haber quemado por "error" Cumbres Borrascosas…A Alexander lo odio y solo me queda…Thomas- se susurraba la pequeña mientras iba de acá para allá.

- Y ¿ahora que pasó?- dijo Thomas al escuchar su nombre salir por los labios de la chica.

-Necesito tu ayuda- suplico la chica.

- Yo que tú no acepto- profirió Edward con una rápida caminata.

- Tú, cállate- amenazó Paulla.

- ¿Para que necesitas mi ayuda?- pregunto el chico intentando apura la conversación.

- Para mi gran venganza contra Karin y Val- exclamó Paulla.

- ¿Terminaste?- pronunció Tom al desesperado por alejarse de la extraña chica.

- Necesito que pongas estas pasta dentrífica en los baños de Val y Karin- dijo la pequeña mirando los ojos del alto joven.

- ¿Vas ha hacer que se laven los dientes esa va hacer tu gran venganza?- pregunto Thomas algo confundido.

-En parte, o sea se van a lavar los dientes y se les van a poner azules- contesto Paulla con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¿No crees que es algo…?- dijo Thomas con incertidumbre.

- ¿No crees que soy infantil?- contraatacó Paulla.

- Sí, cierto…entonces nada más que eso tengo que hacer- el chico dudo.

-Nada más, no te preocupes- afirmó la enanita.

Thomas arrebató los dos tubos y en un dos por tres se encontraban en la entrada del cuarto de Val. Entró intentando no despertarla y puso el tubo con letras azules en el baño de la chica. Lo mismo hizo cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta de Karin y luego salió en donde se encontró a la chica afuera del segundo cuarto.

- Creo que te tengo que decir gracias- profirió la chica con una media sonrisa.

- Un gracias estaría bien, pero igual me debes una- la amenazó Thomas.

- ¿Acaso me tengo que asustar, Thomas?- retó la chica.

- No me digas Thomas, por favor- pidió el chico.

-Ok, Tom…ahí esta la que te debía, adiós- Paulla estaba retirándose cuando un grito la sobresalto.

- ¡¡¡Paulla!!!- gritaron a dúo Karin y Val.

- ¡Ay! Ya se despertaron- se quejó la chica asustada.

- ¿Acaso apenas se despiertan van a lavarse los dientes?- pregunto Thomas acercándose a la chica.

- A veces creo que se lavan los dientes todavía dormidas- contestó sinceramente.

- ¡Copo de nieve ¿Dónde estás?!- dijo Val desde la cocina.

- Necesito esconderme- Paulla miró al chico aterrada y luego miró las escaleras.

- Ven – dijo Thomas agarrándola del brazo.

- ¿A dónde?

- Tu solo cállate y sígueme- Thomas empezó a avanzar por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta

- ¿Qué haces tú con ella acá?- profirió la voz de Alexander.

- No me digas que estamos en el cuarto de Alex- Paulla estaba avergonzada.

- Era acá o el garage – Thomas se encogió de hombros.

- Hubiera preferido el garage – reconoció Paulla y Alexander se sintió ofendido. Las voces de Karin y Val se escucharon desde el living acompañadas con las de Edward y Rosalie.

- Edward, ¿has visto a una enana paliducha por acá?- pregunto Karin furiosa.

- Sí, ahí esta – Edward señalo a alguien.

- No Alice, estamos buscando a Paulla – profirió Val molesta.

- Ah, yo la vi entrando a la pieza de Alexander tomada de la mano de Thomas – delató Rosalie.

- Y ¿Por qué la has visto?- pregunto Edward.

- Justo pasé por ahí- contestó Rose – además no sé que podría estar haciendo ella ahí adentro- agregó picadamente mientras Paulla escuchaba atentamente.

- Nota mental: asesinar a Rosalie y decirle que no soy una cualquiera – se recordó Paulla. Pesados pasos se sintieron por el pasillo.

- ¡¡¡Pulga, ¿dónde estás?!!!- exclamó Val ahogadamente.

-¡¡¡No te haremos daño!!!- agregó Karin con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

- Si, claro. Y a mí me dicen tonta- Paulla rodó los ojos con su comentario y miró a Thomas y le susurró - ¡Help! Un par de locas me quieren matar.

- ¿Desde cuando tengo cara de guardaespaldas?- Thomas dijo con tono firmemente fingido.

- Desde hoy…ahora ¿dónde me escondo?- le pregunto la pequeña con tono de miedo puro en su voz. Thomas miró a todos lados y se detuvo en el viejo armario del cuarto de Alexander.

- Ahí – el chico señalo el armario.

- ¿No oíste? No soy una **cualquiera**- la chica remarcó la última palabra.

- ¿Quieres seguir viviendo?- dijo Thomas y Paulla asintió con la cabeza – Entonces al armario – el chico la empezó a empujar.

- Pero, pero, pero…- la chica ya estaba dentro del armario.

- Pero, nada. Ahora cuídate y busca Narnia allá adentro- después de decir lo anterior Thomas cerró la puerta del armario.

-¡Mi nariz!- Paulla se quejo desde dentro del armario. Tocaron la puerta, Alexander abrió y…

- No te rías…es trágico- advirtió Val al muchacho que estaba en el suelo riendo luego de ver los dientes azules de las chicas.

- ¿Has visto a una chica de estatura baja?- profirió Karin mientras le daba pequeños y suaves puntapiés en la espalda.

- Además de Val, he visto a la chica que está en Narnia- confesó Alex, mientras se paraba del suelo aguantando otra carcajada.

- ¿A qué hora se metió Narnia a la conversación?- pregunto Val algo confundida.

- Desde que Thomas encerró a Paulla en el armario- Alex señalo el armario antiguo y la pequeña niña de 16 años salió con… ¿nieve?

- Primero, sí, esto es nieve y segundo, Alex un tal señor Tumnus dice que le debes 40 dólares y otro tal Edmund Pevensie dice que Susan Pevensie dice que un tal Peter Pevensie mandó a decir que su hermana Lucy Pevensie quiere ver pronto los juguetes marca: "Emmett" que le prometiste hace una semana- se volvió a donde Thomas y le dijo – Y a ti un tal Cáspian me mandó a decirte que la vas a pagar por haber hecho que la tal Susan se enamorara de ti.- Thomas rodó los ojos.

- ¿Puedes ir a pagarle ahora?- dijo Alexander con un fajo de dinero en las manos.

- Mientras me tenga alejada de este cuarto un rato, todo- la chica tomó el fajo de billetes de un dólar que le pasó Alex, volvió a entrar y salió con un papelillo entre los dedos.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Val pregunto con interés.

- No sé, pero la tal Susan me la mandó para Thomas- el chico le arrebató la nota y la leyó en voz alta

- Thomas, estoy embarazada de ti – el chico se puso más pálido de lo que ya era y se fijó en algo.

- Wow, vamos a ser papitos, Tommy- Alexander dijo en tono de broma.

- Es imposible, nunca tuve ustedes saben que con ella – se defendió Thomas.

- Espérate un minuto- Paulla le arrebató la nota y volvió al armario.

- Parece que se puso celosa – profirió Alex a Karin y Val. Y no era mentira. La pequeña niña había ido a la casa del tal sr. Tumnus en donde estaba la tal Susan y se escuchó lo siguiente:

-¡¡¡ ¿Desde cuándo que uno se embaraza por el tacto?!!!- wow, estaba más que celosa la pequeña - ¡¡¡Ni siquiera sabes que es Thomas!!! ¡¡¡Cállate!!! ¡¡¡Tú y tu bolsa váyanse a la punta del cerro más alto del universo!!! ¡¡¡Falsa!!! ¡¡¡No soy bruja!!!- que carácter tiene esta chica- ¡¡¡ ¿Por qué no te vas a freír monos al África?!!!- los Cullens y Hales ya estaban al lado de otros chicos escuchando estupefactos la algarabía. La enanita salió del armario y lo cerró de un portazo.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- intervino Alice asombrada.

- Esquiase mua, pero tenía unas cuentas que arreglar- contestó la chica mientras batía velozmente las pestañas.

- Unas cuentas, como de un supuesto hijo de uno de ustedes- dijo Edward señalando a Thomas y Alexander.

- Tommy, iba a ser papito hasta que supimos que era una bolsa- reconoció  
Alex. A lo menos ya sabemos porque los Vulturis no lo quieren en sus tierras… ¡Por bocón!

- Y como la enana se puso celosa, fue y le gritó a la supuesta futura mamá- siguió Karin.

- Sí, además creo que van a demandarla, por daño psicológico- terminó Val.

- ¿Algo más?- dijo Paulla con los brazos cruzados y con mirada de ira.

- Gracias – profirió Tom y nuevamente a la chica casi le da un paro cardiaco.

-D…e…de…n…a…da- tartamudeó la pequeña. El chico de ahora ojos dorados se acercó a ella.

- Cof, cof es mejor que nos vayamos, ¿no creen?- propuso Karin. Los Cullen salieron rápidamente seguido de los Hale y finalmente Alex, Karin y Val.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto el chico mirando a la niña.

- ¿No crees que es algo obvio?- Thomas negó con la cabeza- Porque me gustas y porque soy muy celosa y lo que dijo ella me puso loca de los nervios y ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan guapo?- profirió la chica nerviosamente mirando directamente los ojos del joven.

- ¿En serio?- el chico buscó cualquier rastro de mentira, pero no lo halló.

- Sí- afirmó la chica mientras intentaba ocultar la mirada de Thomas de la suya.

- Eso no es bueno… ¿Sabes?- profirió el chico.

- Lo sé, pero poco me interesa lo que pasé- contestó la chica. Los dos se miraron un minuto eterno y Paulla tomó una bocanada de aire bruscamente, se acercó y besó al chico. – Lo siento, pero creo que ahora me debo ir- profirió avergonzada mirando al chico sorprendido. Al abrir la puerta que había sido cerrada por Val antes de salir todos lo personajes que estaban fuera cayeron al suelo.

- Ah…Alec, hermano, acá esta la moneda que perdiste- dijo Jane levantando un pedazo de papel.

- Claro, el pa…digo moneda que perdí ayer…Gracias a todos por ayudarme- los otros respondieron con un: "no te preocupes".

- No mientan…Jazz, ¿me prestas tu motocicleta?- pregunto la niña y mordió su labio inferior.

- Claro, las llaves están en un estante en el primer piso- respondió Jazz señalando las escaleras. La chica rápidamente salió en dirección de las escaleras por donde tropezó dos veces antes de llegar al primer piso, tomar las llaves e irse al agrega por la moto.

- ¿Qué pasó?- se entrometió Edward.

- Ella…- se quedó congelado en el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto.

- Ella, ¿Qué?- dijo Esme que también estaba entre la multitud desesperada por saber que era lo que había sucedido.

-Me besó – profirió Thomas y Val con Karin gritaron emocionadas por la información.

- ¿Esta loca?- pregunto Edward en dirección de Alice.

- Esta avergonzada, no loca-le corregío Alice.

- ¿De quién hablan?- los interrumpió Thomas.

- De lo que Paulla va a hacer al final de la 101 en el prado de Bella y Edward- respondió Alice con cierto tono de asombró en su voz de campana.

- ¿Qué va a hacer?- Thomas tenía un tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Anda y ve por ti mismo- dijo Edward señalando la escalera. A penas Thomas oyó lo que Edward se tiró por la ventana.

- Acaso no sabrá que las puertas existen- afirmó Val mirando la ventana.

- Creo que no lo sabe- Karin negó con la cabeza.

- Pero que era lo que la chica esta haciendo al final de la 101- esa no había sido una pregunta, más bien había sido un afirmación de un pregunta dicha por Alexander.

- Esta pescando –confirmó Edward antes de irnos donde Thomas ahora se juntaba con la chica.

*****En el prado de Edward y Bella*****

- ¿Qué haces acá?-le pregunto Paulla a Thomas que estaba recostado sobre una rama de un árbol mientras que la chica pescaba con una improvisada caña de pescar.

- Te espió – rió Tom junto a ella.

- No sabes espiar ¿cierto?- afirmó la niña mirando la pequeña laguna.

- La verdad, no te espiaba. Edward y Alice digieron que harías algo estúpido e insólito y me preocupe por tu salud- Paulla aguantó una risita estúpida y se volteó a ver la expresión del muchacho y dijo:

- No te preocupes no voy a hacerme daño- prometió la chica mirándole dulcemente.

- También quería saber ¿Por qué pasó lo del…bueno tú debes saber?- dijo Thomas bajando del árbol y sentándose cerca de la chica.

- Porque quería- contestó Paulla sinceramente.

- Entonces si ahora quiero besarte ¿Qué dirías?- preguntó el chico acercándose más a la chica.

- Primero que todo diría que este capítulo se está tratando mucho de nosotros y segundo te diría… ¡Las traes!- exclamó la chica, rápidamente se paró y empezó a correr.

*****De vuelta a la mansión Cullen*****

Val se movía de acá para allá mientras hablaba por su celular lo siguiente:

- ¿Cómo es eso de que los expulsaron?- exclamó/pregunto Val al aparato.

_- Tú sabes, hermanita. Intenté terminar la bomba y estaba planeando mi propio atentado, pero alguien dijo lo que estaba haciendo y me expulsaron- _contó una voz masculina desde el aparato.

- ¡¡¡Francis!!! Más de cuarenta mil veces te dije que no continuaras con los planes, ya que ha ti siempre te descubren, porque no sabes mentir- Val hablaba con su hermano que estaba en el aeropuerto de Seattle-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En el aeropuerto y recién me llamas?!

_- Lo siento, Val. Pero anoche tomamos el avión desde Italia y ahora recién he podido llamarte, porque la azafata me decía: "Por favor no encienda su celular ya que puede hacer que el avión se caiga" y todo ese bla, bla, bla_- contestó Francis Lamartine.

_- Además casi bota el avión dos veces, porque no hizo caso- _dijo la voz de Dominick, el amigo de Francis y Val.

Val al escuchar lo anterior rodó los ojos y siguió hablando con su hermano.

- ¡Ay! Francis, porque cada dos años te vuelves estúpido y arriesgas tu vida por estúpido- Val volvió a rodar los ojos

-_Porque el resto del tiempo tengo que cuidarlos de que no hagan estupideces- _contestó Francis con su acostumbrado tono paternal.

- Gracias, hermanito. Ahora, ¿para que llamabas?-preguntó Val todavía dando vuelta tras vuelta.

- _Para que vengas a buscarme, porque tengo cero euros y cero dólares_- Val volvió a rodar los ojos.

- Ok, Francis. En un rato voy a ir a buscarte – le contestó Val.

_- Gracias, pero por fa que sea rápido- _se despidió Francis de su hermana.

- Adiós- la chica se volvió a la familia Cullen y a los Vulturis – mi hermano, Francis viene para acá junto a un amigo – les comentó como si internamente digiera: "mi hermano vine a cuidarme junto con mi "mejor amigo""

- Nick viene con él – pregunto/afirmo Karin con un tono de indiferencia absoluta.

- ¿Quién es Nicholas?- pregunto Edward con aptitud de sospecha.

- No se llama Nicholas, es llama Dominick- afirmo la pequeña Valeria Lamartine.

- Pero ustedes no lo llamaron "Nick"- agregó Alice confundida por el asunto del nombre del "best friend" de Val.

- Porque por una locura de su mamá o papá en vez de que escribieran "Dominic" con "nic" como es a veces, a él le pusieron "Dominick" con "nick"- la hermanita de Francis confundió más a la familia de vampiros.

- Como sea. ¿Cuál es el nombre completo de tu hermano, Val?- dijo Bella intentando sacar a la confusión de su cabeza.

- No es que lo pensemos meter también a él al instituto como ustedes – agregó Edward… ¿Alguien puede decirle a este chico que no sabe mentir?

- Eddie, la voz dice que no sabes mentir – Emmett tan bueno como siempre – de nada, voz – y de la nada un destello acompañado de un canto de ángeles se abrió paso desde el cielo.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- profirió Esme saliendo de su en redo personal.

- Ah, perdona. Juanito Pérez Yoma y yo intentamos arreglar esta luz y Alice puso la radio justo cuando estaban los cantos gregorianos- respondió el productor de todo este proyecto junto al técnico.

Los Cullen, Volturis y compañía se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de que Jane viera su flamante reloj pulsera de "Plaza Sésamo" y profirió:

- Creo que es la hora de que los humanos vayan a lo que llaman escuela.

- Lo mismo opinó – empezó Alexander – bonito reloj.

- ¿Acaso creías que no tuve infancia? – Jane estaba más que enojada.

- No, enana. Pero…"Plaza Sésamo"- conjugó Alexander divertido

- ¿Qué? Tiene uno de Scooby – Doo, otro de Barbie, otro de los Teletubies y creo que uno de Barney también- Alec delató a su hermana.

- A lo menos no tengo unos de los Simpson, hermanito querido – contraatacó Jane fulminando con la mirada a Alec.

- Pero los Simpson son más normales, hermanita.

- ¡No lo son!

-Eh…Jane, los Simpson si son más normales que los Teletubies y harto más normales – agregó Aro que se encontraba cerca de sus hermanos.

- ¡¡¡Objeción!!!- exclamó la pequeña Volturi.

- ¡¡¡Al lugar!!!- gritó Cayo elevando una mano.

Una de la humanas se acercó donde Emmett y le pregunto en un susurro:

- Emmie, ¿No tienes un calcetín que me prestes?- era la voz de Karin.

- Claro, toma- el grandulón en un segundo se sacó un calcetín que ya llevaba una semana usando. Karin se voltio donde los Volturis discutían y en uno de los reclamos de Jane fugazmente le metió el calcetín en la boca de la chica.

- Cállate aunque sea cinco minutos, enana. ¿Ok?- Jane afirmó con la cabeza – Ahora…Alice, ¿me prestas nuevamente el Porshe? – la chica sin reclamo alguno le paso las llaves a la chica, para finalmente las humanas poder partir al encuentro con el hermano de Val.

- Papá…- la pequeña hibrida fue interrumpida por su padre.

- El Volvo- Edward sacó las llaves de un bolsillo de su chaqueta y se las entregó a su hija, quien al recibirlas depositó un beso en la mejilla de su padre y luego se fue junto a dirigió al garage acompañada de Alexander, Jacob y Seth que quien sabe cuando habían llegado.

***** En el prado *****

- ¡No es justo! – Reclamó la pequeña Paulla – Tú corres mucho más rápido que yo.

- No es mi problema ser un vampiro – profirió Thomas entre risas.

- Claro que si es tu problema, estúpido estulto

- Paulla, ¿Te das cuenta que "estúpido" y "estulto" significa lo mismo?

- Sí, pero y tú te has dado cuenta que estoy mal de la cabeza, o sea ¿por qué crees que mi seudónimo es "loka"?- el chico rió junto a la chica.

El joven miró la hora en su reloj pulsera.

- Creo que es mejor ir al instituto.

- Lo mismo pienso, no quiero que el señor Simpson me ponga otro atraso- Thomas rodó los ojos al oír el comentario de la chica.

- ¿El profesor de francés?

- Wi, messier.

- Es lo único que aprendiste a decir ¿cierto?- Paulla afirmó con la cabeza y el chico volvió a rodar los ojos.

- Creo que es otro idioma en el que me tendrás que ayudar – Thomas volvió a rodar los ojos.

- Eso parece, mademoiselle

- Ya cállate, me dan ganas de pegarte cuando hablas otro idioma a la perfección – los dos rieron y se dirigieron al sendero que llevaba fuera del prado de Edward y Bella.

***** En el aeropuerto de Seattle…otra vez*****

- ¡Hasta que al fin llegas!- retó Francis a Val.

- Lo siento, lo siento, pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente- Val se desasía en disculpas por su basta velocidad al conducir.

- Lo siento, Val, pero ahora conduzco yo, o sea ¡Conduces más lento que Paulla!- reclamó Karin.

- ¡Hey! Yo no conduzco como una tortuga joven que le cortaron las patas- se quejó Val.

- Cierto – afirmo Dominick – Conduces como una tortuga anciana a la cual le cortaron las patas- los dos chicos y Karin reventaron en risas.

- ¡Los voy a acusar!- grito la pequeña llamando la atención de mayor parte de las personas que transitaban con el aeropuerto.

- ¿Con Seth?- agregó Karin con cierto tono de curiosidad en su voz.

- ¿Quién es Seth, hermanita?- inquirió Francis con el mismo tono de Karin.

- Un amigo solamente.

- O…un hombre lobo que se imprimó con ella – Karin lo dijo sin anestesia previa.

- Eh…Los hombres lobos no existen – Dominick habló como si hablara con un enfermo mental.

- Sí, como no- Val y Karin rodaron los ojos.

- Cambiando de asunto ¿Dónde vamos ahora?- pregunto Francis que también había rodado los ojos, ya que si eres hijo de una escritora todo es posible.

- Al instituto Forks- respondió la hermana de Francis.

- Nos quedan exactamente diez minutos para llegar- Karin inspeccionó en el antiguo reloj cucú del aeropuerto de Seattle. Los cuatro chicos rápidamente subieron al Porshe 911 amarillo canario de Alice y partieron con rumbo a Forks.

*****Mansión Cullen*****

De vuelta a la casa de los vampiros más famosos de .

- Emmie, ¿Qué haces?- profirió Rosalie que miraba atentamente a el gorila.

- Leo el patito feo- contestó el joven mientras hojeaba el delgado libro una y otra vez.

- ¿Intentas aprender a leer solito?-inquirió Rose sorprendida. El gorila asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y volvió a mirar a su libro. Rosalie solamente rodó los ojos y encendió el televisor del living de los Cullen**.(N/As: me lo imagino toda una ternura XD)**

*****Instituto Forks*****

Thomas junto a Paulla ya había llegado y ahora estaban al lado de Nessie, Jacob, Seth y Alexander.

- ¿Dónde están Val y Karin?- indagó Paulla que se estaba guardando en el bolsillo las llaves de la motocicleta de Jasper en su bata.

- Fueron a buscar a no se quien al aeropuerto de Seattle- declaró Alexander no muy interesado en el asunto.

De la nada se acercó la chica Newton.

- Hola. ¿Cómo están?- dijo la chica buscando algo interesante para poner en la boca de los estudiantes este día.

- Bien- respondieron a coro los seis jóvenes.

- ¿Qué cuentan?- pregunto intentando conversar con los demás.

**- **Nada interesante – profirió Nessie con molestia audible.

- Yo, sí. Ayer me junte con Natalie Cheney, Joanna Crowley y Sara Uley y nos fuimos a Port Angeles y compramos…- luego de la palabra "compramos" todo los jóvenes escucharon solamente bla, bla, bla, bla y más bla, bla, bla.

De repente llegó el Porshe amarillo canario de Alice junto a Val, Karin, Francis y Dominick.

- ¿Quiénes son?- profirió de la nada Julieta Newton.

- Son el tal Francis junto al tal Dominick- dijo Jacob al lado de Nessie.

- ¡¿Dominick?!- chilló "Pulgarcita" de la nada.

- Sí, ¿acaso los conoces?- se adelantó Seth

- Claro que los conozco, Francis es el hermano de Val, o sea mi primo y Dominick…Dominick- tartamudeó la pequeña niña.

- Dominick…Dominick ¿Qué?- pregunto Thomas con cierto tono de celos.

- Dominick…es…mi ex – logró soltar la chica temblando. A la chica Newton le brillaron los ojos, tenía algo recién salido del horno y a la velocidad de un rayo de fue a junta con Joanna Crowley, hija de Lauren Mallory y Tyler Crowley.

- ¡Wow! Estás metida en un enorme lío- río Alexander muy a gusto con el problema de la enanita.

- Tú cierra la boca, idiota- reclamó Thomas

*****Mansión Cullen*****

Volviendo a la mansión en donde actualmente los Volturis empacaban sus maletas para volver a Volterra.

- Jane, ¿Ya arreglaste todo para mañana?- pregunto Aro entrando a la alcoba de los hermanitos.

- Sí, pero Alec no – delató la pequeña a su hermano que todavía arreglaba las cuatro maletas llenas de peluches de felpa para los habitantes del castillo de vampiros en Volterra

- Pero Jane no los ordenó como tú nos dijiste, Aro- contraatacó el niño señalando a su hermana.

-¡¡¡Mentira!!!- la chica se abalanzó sobre su hermano y empezó a estrangularlo.

- ¿Nunca han pensado en enviarla a un curso de control de la ira?- pregunto Jasper al ver la pelea de los niños Volturis.

- Sí, pero nos amenazó que nos enviaría a un curso intensivo para volvernos vegetarianos- afirmó Marco mientras veía la lucha.

Jazz negó con la cabeza y se fue rumbo al living donde Emmett todavía intentaba leer un párrafo de su libro para niños de seis años y más.

- ¿Cómo vas con tu lectura, Em?- interrumpió el joven de cabellera rubia.

- Bien, aunque no sé lo que dice ahí- el gorila le enseño al rubio la palabra que no podía leer.

- Emmett, estas recién en el inicio- dijo Jazz al darse cuenta que la palabra que su hermano era "había"

- Claro, Jazz. Pero acabo de leer correctamente el titulo del libro- Emmett dijo orgulloso por su logro y Jazz al igual que Rosalie rodó los ojos.

- ¡¡¡Esme!!!- chilló Alice mientras bajaba las escalera a toda velocidad.

- ¿Qué pasa, Allie?- dijo Esme que estaba en ese preciso momento estaba arreglando una de sus plantas en el jardín de la mansión Cullen.

- ¡Tuve una visión, tuve una visión, tuve una visión, tuve una visión!- la pequeña pixie vampírica daba saltitos.

- Que bueno, Alice. ¿De qué se trataba tu visión?- pregunto Esme tomándole más atención a sus plantas que a su hija.

- Que llegaba una nueva temporada de vestuarios en Victoria Secret junto a unos bellísimos bolsos Prada y unos carísimos tacones D & G, además de unos hermosos prendedores y unos elegantes vestidos y todo eso- contó Alice mientras saltaba y daba giros en el aire.

- Que bueno, Alice. ¿Algo más?- cuando Esme dijo lo anterior Alice se puso triste, pero luego recordó otra parte de su visión.

- Además va han venir los padres de Val y Francis para castigar a Val, a Francis, a Karin y a Paulla- Edward al oír lo anterior se acercó donde su madre y hermana conversaban

- ¿En serio?- Alice afirmó con su cabeza y Edward comenzó a dar saltitos al igual que su hermana.

- ¿Qué pasa acá?- Bella llegó al oír toda la algarabía que tenían su esposo y cuñada.

- Los padres de Val vendrán a darle su merecido a los chicos- dijo Alice que ahora danzaba junto a Edward.

- ¿Y eso es bueno?- pregunto la pálida chica de cabello chocolate.

- ¡Sí!- gritaron al unísono

- ¿Por qué?

- Bella, no seas aguafiestas ¿ok?- dijo su marido.

Ella sólo rodó los ojos, murmuró un "patético" y se volvió hacia la morada Cullen.

*****Desastre del instituto Forks*****

Las primeras horas de clases pasaron lentamente para nuestros personajes más jóvenes. "Pulgarcita" y Nick (Dominick) no se habían juntado y Alexander sólo quería que ya se armara la pelea entre "ex".

-Sangre, sangre, sangre- decía el ta…digo chico que quería ver una pelea.

-Alex, estamos en la hora de almuerzo, por favor no hables de sangre- pidió Nessie irritada por Alex.

-Ya cállate.- La miró atentamente a los ojos.

-Sí, amo- contestó la pequeña.

-¿Amo? ¡Hey! Estás usando tu poder en ella- chilló Jacob.

-No chilles, Jake- rogó Karin.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque chillas igual que una niñita- contestó Paulla, golpeando su cabeza con la mesa.

-¡Mentira! ¿Cierto, Nessie?

-Jake, no chilles que pareces una verdadera niñita llorona- contestó la hibrido tapándose los oídos para no oír a su novio chillar.

-No apoyes tanto, Reneesme- dijo Jacob sarcásticamente.

-¡Jake! Sabes más bien que nadie que odio que me llamen Reneesme.

-Reneesme, Reneesme, Reneesme- grito el licántropo de forma inmadura e infantil.

-Patéticos- murmuró Paulla enojada.

*****Guerra en la mansión Cullen*****

-¡Alec, es mejor que sueltes ahora mismo a mi osito!- exclamaba Jane desde la segunda planta de la casa Cullen.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirí a la rubia de Rosalie que miraba el techo.

-Los engendros del demonio están peleando por un tal "Oso Bukky"- contestó la chica todavía mirando el techo.

-¡¿Tu osito?! ¡¡¡Es MI osito!!!- gritó el joven Volturi.

-¡Mentira! ¡¡¡Es MI osito!!!

-¡¡¡MIO!!!

-¡¡¡No, es MI osito de peluche!!! ¿Cierto, tío Aro?- pregunto la chica al anciano Volturi.

-No me metan a mí- dijo Aro y salió arrancando al primer piso.

Los dos niños miraron las escaleras, se volvieron a mirar y siguieron con su pelea.

-¡Es mi osito!

-¡Yo nací primero, Jane, así que es mi osito!

-¡Mentira! Yo nací antes que tú.

-¡Arpía!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Te voy a matar!- le amenazó Alec a su hermana.

-¡No, si yo te mato primero!

Jane y Alec comenzaron a luchar al más estilo monito animado. Pegándose con las palmas de las manos.

-¡Ríndete!- gritó la chica.

-¡Jamás!- respondió Alec.

*****Infernal Instituto Forks*****

Las pocas clases que tenían en la tarde ya habían terminado y ahora iban camino al estacionamiento cuando…

-Enana- dijo una conocida voz.

-Tarado- respondió Paulla dándose vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Dominick.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, enana.

-Lo mismo digo, idiota- dijo con sarcasmo la pequeña chica.

-Paulla, tú más que nadie sabes como me llamo, ¿cierto?- inquirió Dominick.

-Sí, te llamas idiota- contestó la chica.

-Din-din-din Round 2. Paulla 1, Dominick 0- apoyó Karin.

-A lo menos debes recordar cuando te me confesaste.

-A uno.

-¿Yo? ¿Confesarme? ¿Quién fue el idiota que me mandó esa carta por medio de Val?- contraatacó Paulla.

-Eh…- dudó el chico.

-Round 2. Paulla gana. Ahora, round 3- siguió Karin.

-A lo menos no salgo corriendo cuando alguien termina conmigo- siguió el idiota que no sabe que el único que molesta a la enana soy yo.

-A lo menos no repetí primero básico.

-A lo menos…- al chico se le había terminado el material.

Al ver que la parejita de ex estaban peleando, Julieta Newton se aproximó para escuchar mejor.

-A lo menos no me besó con alguien por estar ebrio- continuó la pequeña sin darse cuenta que "Miss chismosa" estaba escuchando.

-Paulla, ni siquiera bebes- dijeron Karin y Dominick al unísono.

-Esa es la idea, ahora debemos irnos, ya que Emmett tiene que aprender a leer.

La pequeña chica se fue hasta el famoso Volvo de Edward, Karin y Dominick se miraron y partieron corriendo hacia el auto.

*****Casa Cullen*****

-Ok, ahora inspiren- les dijo Bella a los gemelos Volturi. Los hermanos obedientemente respiren –expiren.

-¿Esto para que nos sirve?- preguntó Jane.

-Esto se llama yoga y les ayuda a no estresarse y también es para que dejen de gritar un tiempo- respondió una Bella algo drogada ás es mejor que la anestesia.

-Mucho mejor.- Respondió un Alec igual de drogado que Bella.

-Prefiero la anestesia- afirmó Jane.

-¡Carlisle!- exclamó Bella y el médico rubio salió a la escena anestesia para Jane.

En un parpadeó el médico le inyectó la anestesia a Jane, que cayó dormida. Carlisle se retiro y Bella junto a Alec siguieron con su clase de yoga.

*****Camino a la mansión Cullen*****

Al igual que como llevaron, Nessie, Alex, Jake y Seth se fueron en el Volvo, Val, Karin, Nick y Francis en el Porshe 911 de Alice y Paulla junto a Thomas en la motocicleta de Jasper. Ya estaban dando la vuelta cuando los hermanos, Karin y Paulla susurraron "mierda" que no estaba en el guión. Dicha palabra que no estaba en el guión se refería a la ya anunciada llegada de los padres de Val: Pierre y Agustina

Con paso firmé, Val se dirigió hasta donde sus padres se encontraban.

-Mamá, papá, ¿qué hacen acá?- dijo lo más formal que pudo.

-Hija, acaso debemos tener una razón para visitarte- contestó la mamá de Val.

-Siempre tienen una razón para visitarme.

-Es cierto- siguió el padre.

-Ok, entonces iré al grano. Veníamos a castigarlos por lo de la bomba, lo de robarle los pantalones a sus compañeros, por lo de el incendio y por todas esas cosas que sabes que debemos castigarlos.

-Mamá, lo de bomba es culpa de Francis, el incendio lo provocó Karin y la de robar pantalones fue una venganza mía, de Paulla y Karin- afirmó Val.

-¿Venganza de qué, hijita?- inquirió el músico.

-De que nuestros ex nos dejarán, aunque nosotras los dejamos a ellos- Val puso esa sonrisita de sagrada paloma que derretía el corazón de su papá.

-Corazón, no importa que te hayas vengado- su padre la abrazó y su madre junto a Karin y Paulla, que recién había llevado a la escena, rodaron los ojos.

-Hola, tía Agustina ¿Qué hicimos ahora?-pregunto Paulla con su tono más dulce.

-Ja, ja, Paulla no soy Cameron, aunque unos tipos de la CIA te buscan a ti y a Karin.

-¿Qué hizo mamá ahora?-se quejó Karin.

-Ser un hacker profesional, al igual que tú- le contestó Paulla.

-Cierto, por eso adoro a mi madre- dijo feliz Karin acercándose a los tipos de negro.

-Ok, empiezo con los castigos- dijo Pierre

-Valeria Andre Tintoretto Lamartine, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer tamaña calamidad?- dijo su preocupada madre refiriéndose a lo de robar.

-Y tú, Francis Pierre Tintoretto Lamartine, ¿qué pensabas cuando hiciste esa bomba?

-Eh… ¿yo?- Francis habló por primera vez en el día. Y para que nos ahorremos lo retos que NO estaban en el guión…

*****30 minuto después, papás devuelta en Italia y Volturis fuera de Forks*****

-Ok, Emmie, lee la "Cenicienta"- le ordenó Val.

-Había una vez una bella sirvienta a la que todos llamaban Cenicienta, que vivía en un hermoso prado y estaba enamorada de un apuesto príncipe…

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

  
**

**En el próximo capitulo…**

_**- Repite nuevamente lo que dijiste, Emmett- dijo Paulla.**_

_**Las tres chicas no le daban crédito a sus oídos… ¿Acaso Emmett tenía un pequeño porcentaje de cerebro entre tanto músculo?**_

**Véalo en el siguiente capitulo de IA Inteligencia Artificial.**

**Gracis por leer **

**Comentarios, tomatasos, criticas , amenazas de muerte dejen un review **

**Gracis por leer adiozz hasta otro capitulo**


	7. ¿¡Aprendió a leer?

_**Gracias a los que leen esta parte **_

_**y solo quiero recalcar no nos pertenece Crepusculo**_

_** de ser asi todas tendriamos a nuestro Vampiro**_

_**Aqui va el capitulo**_

* * *

**¡Aprendió a leer!**** Club de los corazones rotos y… ¿Quién mató a Gussie?**

- Repite nuevamente lo que dijiste, Emmett- dijo Paulla.

Las tres chicas no le daban crédito a sus oídos… ¿Acaso Emmett tenía un pequeño porcentaje de cerebro entre tanto músculo?

- Dije que la cenicienta vivía en un hermoso prado, junto a un bello paisaje y ella estaba enamorada del príncipe azul – contestó el hombre con aspecto de un gigantesco gorila.

- ¿Nada de peajes…parajes…o principiantes azules?- pregunto Karin con una ceja alzada recordando el anterior discurso de Emmett sobre parajes y peajes (**NAs: **Sorry, pero el capitulo de parajes y peajes no se hizo, porque se me olvido.)

- No, acá no sale nada de eso…creo- profirió Emmett mientras ojeaba el "extenso" libro de seis hojas.

- Val, me prestas el libro "Blancanieves", por favor- ordenó la pequeño a su prima y la pequeña niña de unos 15 años obedeció instantemente.

- Ok, Emmie ¿puedes leer este libro?- pronunció la chica pasándole el infantil libro al gorila.

- Claro – sin demora alguna el chico empezó a leer el libro nuevamente como si tuviera apenas cinco años de edad- Ha…bí…a…u…n…a…vez…una pálida…ch…ic…a.

- Shhh, ya Emmie cállate que me dan ganas de ir a ver a mi prima de diez años – profiriendo a uní solo las dos primas haciendo que su locutor se enredara más… ¿Acaso poseían otra familiar Tintoretto de la cual no sabía nada de nada?

- No es mi Lamartine y menos Tintoretto, pero es una prima mía, de Val y de Francis también, pero bien lejana- afirmó Paulla alargando la "na"

- Volviendo a Emmett- dijo Karin - ¿Por qué lees también una historia y la otra la lees como su prima?- interrogó la chica enojada.

- Porque el únicos dos libros que encontraba era el de la cenicienta y el patito feo y al final me los termine memorizando completo- reconoció el gorila con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que asusto a las tres chicas "sicólogas" como usualmente hacía.

- Ok, entonces solo tenemos que memorizarte todos los libros y listo… ¿no creen?- propuso Val y las tres chicas lo meditaron.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Edward bajando por la escalera de la elegante mansión Cullen.

- Emmett tuvo sus cinco minutos de fama y no los aprovecho para nada- le contestó Paulla.

-¡¡¡Paulla!!!- gritó la voz de Nessie desde la cocina.

-¡Ya voy!- contestó la chica.

-¡Apúrate!- se escuchó la voz de Seth.

-¡No me apuren!

-¿Qué van a hacer tú, Nessie y Seth?- inquirió Val celosamente.

-Eh… Club de los corazones rotos, bye. Ustedes sigan con Emmett ¡No se acaben todo el whisky!- dijo la chica mientras salía corriendo.

-¿Club de los corazones rotos?- se preguntaron Val y Karin.

-Ni idea, ahora… ¿qué es eso de que Emmett tuvo sus cinco minutos de fama?- preguntó el guapísimo Edward Cullen. (**NA1: *¬*) (NA2: **Roda los ojos**)**

-Emmett leyó bien la Cenicienta, pero jodió la Blancanieves- afirmó Karin cruzándose de brazos.

-Ajá, además se memorizó la Cenicienta y el patito feo por eso lo puede leer al revés y al derecho- confesó Val.

-Wow, a lo menos aprendió algo, ¿no?- pregunto el sexy vampiro (**NA1: *¬* *¬*) **

-Si sólo le hacen una prueba para saber como una empleada se puede convertir en reina, Emmett saca el puntaje más alto- dijo Karin.

Edward negó con su cabeza.

*****Club de los corazones rotos*****

-¡Brindemos por todos esos patanes que nos vieron y se alejaron!- dijo una muy ebria Nessie.

-Te apoyo, hermana- le siguió un no tan ebrio Francis.

-Yo brindo por todos aquellos chicos y chicas que nos vieron y no nos vieron- profirió un más que muy ebrio Seth.

-Yo brindo por la resaca que van a tener mañana- dijo una sobria Rose.

-Rose, cállate- habló Paulla que ya iba por su número 21 vaso con autentico ron caribeño.

-Ok, me callo sólo si me dicen porque están bebiendo- inquirió la rubia.

-Yo, porque soy un cobarde- reconoció Seth.

-¿Por qué un cobarde?

-Porque no me le puedo declarar a alguien…- el licántropo fue interrumpido por Paulla.

-A alguien que se llama Val y es mi prima.

-Exacto- profirió el licántropo antes de beberse al seco un tequila.

-Yo, porque tengo problemas- reconoció Dominick.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer- Francis.

-Yo, porque no soy lo suficientemente linda como para gustarle a alguien- dijo Paulla.

-Me gustaste a mí- habló Dominick.

-Tú no cuentas.

-Lo que sea, yo bebo porque tenía sed- se adelantó Nessie.

-Ah…- dijo Rosalie antes de pararse e irse de la cocina.

*****Living Cullen*****

-Chicas, no creen que Paulla no es tan tonta para soltar todo de inmediato- dijo Edward negándose al plan de "científica" y "vale por dos"

-No, no es tan tonta, pero debe estar ebria…creo- dijo una Karin no muy segura de su plan.

-Ok, pero Emmett le hace las preguntas para ver que puede memorizar algo- profirió Edward pasándole un papel a Emmett.

-Ahora hay que llamar a la ebria, ¿no?- pregunto Val.

-Sí, ¡¡¡Paulla!!!- exclamó Karin dejando sordos a Edward y Val.

-¡¿Por qué tanto grito?!- dijo la pequeña ebria desde la cocina.

-¡¡¡Ven!!!- le gritó su prima.

-¡¡¡Ok!!!- la ebria se paró y caminó (bueno, gateó) hasta el living de la casa Cullen.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió Edward.

-Estaría bien si te dejarás de mover- dijo la chica viendo a seis Edward que la ayudaban a pararse -¿Qué quieren?

-Sólo queremos que nos respondas unas preguntitas y te vayas a dormir- habló Val ás de lavarte, apestas a alcohol.

-¿Van a hacer las preguntas o tengo que bañarme primero?- la ebria estaba molesta.

-No, Emmett puedes comenzar.- Le ordenó Karin al gigantesco hombre.

-Esta bien, Di un color.

-Rojo.

-Una fecha.

-Hoy.

-Una estación.

-Verano.

-Algo que odies.

-A Edward.

-Algo que desee.

-Thomas.

-Algo que sabes que ni aunque tuvieras el dinero del mundo entero vas a tener.

-El amor de un vampiro.

-¿De quién?

-Thomas- murmuró bajito.

-No escucho.

-De Thomas- susurró más bajito.

-Nadie escucha- profirió Edward.

-¡¡¡Nunca voy a tener el amor de Thomas, maldita sea!!! ¿Contentos?- grito Paulla nuevamente rompiendo el contrato.

Edward, Emmett, Karin, Val, Alexander y Thomas…¡Thomas!

-Mier…- se corrigió –Miércoles.

Como iba diciendo, los seis jóvenes se quedaron boquiabiertos y la pobre chica no soportó más y se desmayó.

-Rayos- dijo Emmett que se desmayó

-¿En serio? Creí que estaba tomando una siesta- dijo un sarcástico Thomas.

-No, se desmayó y yo que tú la llevo a su cuarto.- le aconsejó Emmie.

-Lo mismo digo- siguió Alexander.

El chico recogió a la pequeña chica desmayada y comenzó a subir al segundo piso.

-¿Ves, Edward? Te dije que el plan iba a funcionar- comentó Karin.

*****Club de los corazones rotos*****

Nos encontramos en la cocina Cullen, en donde el único personaje que sigue en pie es Francis.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy el único que comió algo antes de ponerse a beber como loco- dijo el único que no dormía en la elegante cocina Cullen.

-¡Somos el futuro!- Dominick se había despertado y vuelto a dormir.

-Tarado- murmuró Nessie media ahogada.

*****Living Cullen*****

Todos (excepto Paulla y Thomas) estaban sentados literalmente pegados a la pantalla del plasma de la habitación observando el nuevo capitulo de la serie favorita en todo Estados Unidos: _Amor de perro._

_-Oh, Rosalinda de la Martines, como desearía que te callarás._- Dijo un chico desde la televisión.

_-Esto sólo me pasa por no leer la letra pequeña antes de aceptar…-_ profirió una joven rodando los ojos.

_-Saulo, te he dicho catorce veces que ya llevas dos años fuera de tu otra telenovela- _dijo otro chico cerca de ellos.

_-No me llamo Saulo, sino Matthew- _anunció el rubio estúpido.

_-Ok, Matthew Saulo, ¿puedes seguir el guión?_- la chica de antes volvió a rodar los ojos.

_-Ya, ya, ya. Sólo quiero decir que me iré de este set para ir a una escuela en Forks, Washington… En español: mis padres me odian._

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló Val entusiasmada.

-El patético actor que tanto te gusta viene para acá, pero creo que para dos capítulos más.- Instantáneamente, la pequeña humana se deprimió por lo que había dicho Karin.

-Nada que ver, van a salir en el próximo capitulo- contraatacó Emmett.

-Sabes que no es cierto- dijo Val.

-¡¡¡Escritoras!!!- gritó Rosalie cuando la corta pelea del vampiro y la humana le estaba dando una jaqueca imaginaria.

Tres chicas, una con el pelo largo y castaño, otra con el pelo negro y corto y la tercera con la melena larga, enmarañada y castaña/negra, se asomaron detrás de una puerta.

-¿Qué quieren?- les preguntó con voz tosca la que tenía una lápiz y papel en las manos.

-¿Cuándo va a entrar Matthew acá?- preguntó Karin.

-En unos capítulos más- contestó la de pelo negro.

Volvieron a cerrar la puerta y los personajes retomaron sus guiones.

-Ok, ¿en que nos quedamos?- preguntó Val con un rastro de su acento italiano.

- Ni idea, pero podrían pasar de nuevo al "Club de los corazones rotos" mientras nos arreglamos- por primera vez en su vida, Emmett había dicho algo inteligente.

-Buena idea, Emmie. Voz, ¿cuánto debo pagarte para que vayas a molestar a otro lado mientras nos arreglamos?- inquirió Karin con su mejor tono de mafiosa.

Sacó de quien sabe donde una maleta con millones y millones de dólares…

*****El funeral*****

-Despierta, por favor, despierta.- El joven Thomas todavía intentaba que la ebria despertará de su desmayo.

-No, porque te voy a ver a ti y me va a dar vergüenza- dijo la no desmayada chica.

-Paulla, sólo abre los ojos, ¿quieres?

-No, porque los muertos no abren los ojos.- La chica apretó más los ojos.

-No estás muerta, yo sí- dijo el chico.

La chica se sentó en la cama, abrió los ojos y dijo:

-No estás muerto, yo sí.- Se volvió a tumbar.

-¿Y que crees que es ser un vampiro?- preguntó Thomas entristecido.

-Eso es ser un no muerto, en mi idioma: tienes más suerte que yo- dijo suavemente la pequeña niña.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque algún día yo voy a morir y algún día tú encontrarás a "tu alma gemela" y alguna de esas babosadas.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero que algún día mueras?- preguntó el chico haciendo que Paulla se sonrojará.

-Me haría pensar que para ti soy más que la chica estúpida y paliducha que te besó.- Paulla miró la luna por la ventana preguntándose: "¿Será verdad que la luna es de queso?"

-Eres más que eso y…no eres tan pálida.- Afirmó su cara e hizo que se vieran directamente a los ojos y…

-¡A cenar!- gritó Esme desde la cocina.

Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron y se separaron un poco.

-Es mejor que…- comenzó Paulla.

-Sí, es mejor que bajemos- siguió Thomas.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron de la cama, caminaron hasta la puerta y bajaron la escalera, aunque inconscientemente iban tomados de la mano.

Bajando a la velocidad de la luz entramos en el comedor y nos encontramos con los jóvenes con resaca.

-¡Cállate! Me duele la cabeza- chilló Nessie con una voz ronca y desgraciada.

-¡Chillona!- dijo Dominick tapándose los oídos.

-¡Estúpido!- chilló de vuelta la pequeña hibrido.

-¡¿Se callan me duele la cabeza?!- gritó Seth tapándose los oídos.

Los tres se callaron automáticamente.

-Hola- saludó una Paulla sin jaqueca.

-¡Ay!- los tres chicos se apretaron los oídos con más fuerza.

-Exagerados- Paulla rodó los ojos mientras Val y Karin entraban junto a los vampiros Cullen.

-¡¿Qué hay?!- exclamó Karin.

-Tres dolores de cabeza, así que cállate- le contestó Nessie.

-Creo que es mejor que se vayan a acostar.- Les sugirió Carlisle que venía entrando por la amplia puerta.

-Buena idea, Carlos- le dijo Dominick que todavía no se aprendía el nombre de todos.

-Carlisle.

-Eso, Carlos.- Los Cullen y humanos rodaron los ojos.

Los tres salieron corriendo a sus habitaciones, bueno, Seth se fue directo a la Push.

-Ebrios- murmuró Paulla.

-No digas nada, recién también estabas así.- Thomas la abrazó.

-Wow, parece que vamos a tener que aprender a tocar el violín- Karin le dijo a Val.

-Lo mismo opino.- Las dos se rieron.

-¡Chicas, no sean exageradas!- exclamó Paulla muy cómoda en los brazos de Thomas.

Se rieron. Esme sirvió sus platos y luego reír como locos, nuestros personajes humanos apenas tocaron la almohada se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

*****Al día siguiente*****

Para suerte de nuestros personajes era sábado y no había instituto, pero lo que si había en los cuartos del segundo piso eran unos carteles. En el cuarto de Emmett había un cartel que decía: **NO ENTRAR.** En el Jasper: **DANGER. NO ENTRAR. **Y en el cuarto de Edward había un cartel algo más original: **POBRE DEL IDIOTA QUE SE ATREVA A ENTRAR. ¡PELIGRO! NO ENTRE.** Dejando a las parejitas y sus amoríos en la segunda plantas, subimos al tercer piso y nos encontramos con Nessie que duerme profundamente, a Francis y a Dominick que intentan no estallar en risas por un video de Edward bajo el efecto de la cafeína, Val al igual que Karin duermen en sus cuartos y Paulla lee el libro: "Cómo dejar de ser torpe en 10 días y no morir en el intento" mientras Thomas y Alexander no hayan con que taparse los oídos.

-Chicos, paren.

-¿Qué entiendes por puedo escuchar toda las cosas que hacen abajo?- se quejó Alexander.

-Que escuchas todo lo que pasa abajo, obvio- se defendió la pequeña niña.

-Exacto, es como si estuvieras viviéndolo- continuó Tom.

-No exageren, por favor- rogó la humana.

-Paulla, te puedo decir ahora mismo que tienen un tarro de crema- afirmó Alex poniendo la música que estaban escuchando más fuerte.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó la pequeña 5 segundo.

La humana salió de su cuarto y bajo a la planta del primer piso, tocó la puerta de las tres parejas de vampiros.

-¿Quién es el estúpido que no sabe leer?- dijeron los tres vampiros al salir de sus cuarto con sus boxers puestos.

-Primero, el único estúpido que no sabe leer es Emmett y segundo, ¡ya cállense, es traumante tener a dos chicos escuchando a hombres gritando como idiotas, sólo porque tres miserables vampiros se calentaron! ¡O se callan o dejo que Alexander lea tu diario, Eddie; rompa tus juguetes, Emmie y quemé tu libro de la primera guerra mundial, Jazzie! Y una preguntita, ¡¿no conocen para que sirven los moteles?!- chilló la pequeña niña antes de volver a su cuarto.

En el segundo piso la recibieron con aplausos.

-Hasta que al fin alguien se digna a hablar con ellos- dijo un molesto Carlisle.

-En nombre de todos, gracias- siguió Esme.

Thomas llegó corriendo y la abrazó.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero- repetía como niñito pequeño que fue salvado por su mamá.

-Yo también te quiero, pero necesito respirar.

-Lo siento.- La soltó y dos segundo después la volvió a abrazar.

La mañana siguió sin mucha novedad, Edward, Jasper y Emmett recibieron una disculpa por parte de Paulla.

-Haber, Emmie, por cuarta vez, ¿qué es un gameto?- inquirió Karin sin mucha paciencia.

-Son un equipo.- el gorila sonrió como traumado.

-No- dijo Karin negando con la cabeza.

-Un arco.

-Menos.

-Un celular.

-Por ahí.

-¿Un teléfono?

-Karin, es mejor que te rindas igual que nosotras- le dijo Val desde el sofá.

-Sí, es mucho mejor y no te estresas- continúo Paulla.

Emmett aprovechó esta discusión para ver en su cuaderno que era un "gameto"

-¡Son células!- exclamó.

-Bien, ahora ¿Cuál célula forma la sangre?

Volvió a ver en su cuaderno.

-Los glóbulos- contestó con una risita.

-Ahora, sin ver en el cuaderno, ¿qué es la fotosíntesis?

-Es cuando te sacan una foto para que la cuelgues en la pared.

-No, es el proceso que hace la planta para alimentarse- respondió Karin apuntó de gritar.

-Ah.

-¿Qué son las neuronas?

-¡Yo sé! ¡Las células que Emmett no tiene!- respondió Jasper desde afuera del cuarto.

-¡Cállate! ¡Intento de sureño!- le gritó Karin.

-¡Ajá! Jared Padalecki, es sureño y mucho más hermoso que tú- dijo "loka"

-¡Mentira!

-¡Verdad!

-Mentira.

-¡Verdad y san se acabó!- exclamó Val y en eso Emmet toma una cosa en sus manos.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- Emmett volvió a tomar aire –oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Gussie!- chilló el gorila al ver a su peluche preferido muerto, sin algodón y con señales de haber sino mordido. -¡¿Por qué?!

-Emmett, ¿estás bien?- le preguntaron las pequeñas al ver su teatrería.

-¡No! ¡Gussie murió!- sollozó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Gussie!- chilló Alice entrando al living.

-¡Gussie, está muerto!- exclamó Bella y se puso a sollozar al lado de Emmett.

-¿Quién es Gussie?- preguntó Valeria.

-Gussie es el muñeco preferido de Emmett, lo tenía desde que fue convertido en vampiro- explicó Rosalie con indiferencia.

-¡Arpía! ¡Tú nunca quisiste a Gussie!- chilló Alice abrazando a Emmett.

Karin se quedó pensativa un rato y luego se le ocurrió una idea.

-Emmett, yo resolveré el caso de quien fue el que asesinó a tu gusano- le ofreció "científica"

-¿En serio? ¡¡¡Gracias!!!- el gorila le dio un abrazó de oso.

Cuando la soltó, Karin comenzó a inspeccionar el cadáver.

-¡Dra. Watson!- chilló al aire. -¡Paulla!

-Ah, yo no quiero ser la Dra. Watson. Thomas defiéndeme- rogó la chica.

-Lo siento, ya eres la Dra. Watson sí o sí, además tengo disfraces súper monos- se adelantó Karin.

-¡Thomas, ayúdame!

-Thomas, ¿me prestas un poquito a tu novia, andante, amante, lo que sea?- preguntó Karin haciendo los ojitos de perro a medio morir.

-Bueno, Sherlock, puedo llevarse a la Dra. Watson para resolver: "El Misterioso Caso de Gussie, El Gusano"- afirmó el vampiro.

-¡No! ¡Auxilio! ¡Help! ¡SOS! ¡FBI! ¡Papá!- gritaba la pequeña chica mientras era arrastrada por Val y Karin para ponerse su traje de investigadora súper privada.

Emmett se quedó mirando el desalgodando cuerpo de su amigo, hermano y gusano, Gussie….

**Continuará …**

**

* * *

**

_**Esperon que les haya gustado**_

**_continuaremon en el proximo capitulo con Sherlock Holmes_  
**


	8. Shelock Holmes

**_Aqui tenesmos el capitulo dedicado a la investigacion del asecinato de Gussie _**

**_lleno de intrigas y romance espero que les guste _**

**_PD: crepusculo no nos poertenece y no creo que lleguemos a ser tan ricas como para comprar los derechos de autor _**

**_aqui va el cap ..._**

**

* * *

**

**Sherlock Holmes **

Luego de un instante de algarabía de parte de la chica de 16 años que fue peinada, maquillada y vestida con atuendo de detective de los años 1920 ó 1930, encontramos a los cuatros jóvenes (**NA: **Alexander, Karin, Thomas y Paulla, pero después se irán integrando los otros Cullen) dando vueltas por los pasillos de la mansión en busca del asesino de Gussie.

-Me siento estúpida- dijo Paulla.

-Te ves hermosa- profirió Thomas.

-Babosos- Karin junto a Alexander rodaron los ojos.

Siguieron caminando por el largo pasillo de la mansión Cullen. Para su suerte ninguno de los integrantes de la gran familia estaban es sus cuarto así que pudieron registrar.

-Pero que combinación más horrenda- dijo Karin levantando una falda jeans corta junto a una polera rosada que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Nadie le tomó mucho la atención y siguieron registrando la habitación de Rosalie.

-Tacones, pulseras, perfumes y… ¿qué rayos es esto?- Paulla levantó dos papeles.

Alexander se los arrebató de las manos y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-Yo Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen, expreso mi deseo de adopción para los pequeños: Scarlet y Joshua del orfanato en Oklahoma…Bla, bla, bla…Petición accedida.- Los cuatro abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-¿Rosalie piensa adoptar a dos humanos?- dijo Thomas como un idiota.

-Sí- contestó Paulla.

-Genial. Ahora, podemos seguir con las otras habitaciones, ella está limpia.- Thomas hizo la mala imitación de un verdadero detective privado.

Salieron de la habitación de Rosalie y entraron a la de Emmett.

-Bonito desorden, ¿eh?- profirió Karin asombrada por las montañas y montañas de ropa "sucia" que tenía Emmett en su cuarto.

-Mi desorden es peor- confesó Paulla.

-¡Ahora sé en donde te había visto antes!- exclamó Alexander –Eres la "reina del desorden"

-Exacto, fui reelecta 4 años, menos esté que no participé.- Paulla se sentía orgullosa de si misma.

-Chicos, ¿pueden ayudar a encontrar a quién asesinó a Gussie?- dijo una enfadada y harta Karin.

-Espérate, que quiero saber porque no participó esté año.

-Creo que necesito una FlashBlack- reconoció Paulla.

**FlashBlack**

Esto ocurre mucho antes de que las psicólogas conocieran a los Cullens.

-Val, me pasas el pinta uñas negro- le ordenó su prima sentada en la parte de arriba de su camarote.

-Toma- Val sin quitar los ojos de su revista le pasó el esmalte.

-¡Sí!- chilló Karin desde el pasillo.

-¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó Val levantando la mirada de su banda favorita: The Maine.

-Nos contrataron como psicólogas de Emmett Cullen- contestó Karin.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- profirió Paulla.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se acerca la fecha de Miss Desorden y quiero volver a participar- la enanita hizo un puchero.

-¿Prefieres quedarte para un estúpido concurso de desorden, que ir a Forks a encontrar a un chico guapo?- inquirió Karin.

-Ok, nos vamos a Forks.- Velozmente arreglaron sus pertenecías y fueron a tomar el avión que las llevaría de Italia a Seattle.

**Fin FlashBlack.**

-¿Ahora ves por que no participé?- dijo Paulla.

Alexander fulminó con la mirada a Karin.

-¡Bruja! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre haberla traído con una promesa de encontrar a un chico guapo?!- gritó.

-A lo menos encontró a un chico guapo- contraatacó Karin murmurando lo idiota que era Thomas.

-Sí, eso es cierto, ahora sigamos con el caso- contestó Paulla.

Registraron de pies a cabeza el cuarto de Emmett y sólo encontraron: de fotos de Gussie, 2 revistas "playboy" con las cuales Thomas y Alexander recibieron un par de cachetadas, 1 kraquén y un control muy raro.

-¿Para que servirá?- preguntó Karin sosteniendo el artefacto en su mano.

-Esto, niña tonta, es para abrir la puerta de MI laboratorio.- Un chico de baja a estatura, pelo naranja y lentes les quitó el control y abrió una compuerta escondida entre las prendas de Emmett.

-¿Tu laboratorio?- inquirió Paulla sorprendida.

-Sí, tonta, mi laboratorio que Emmett me ganó en una apuesta.

-Disfrazarte de Barney por un hora- soltó Alex sin querer.

-Exacto, y él me ganó mi preciado laboratorio. Ahora que saben mi historia, ¡¿se pueden ir?!- chilló el pequeño.

-¡¡¡Dexter, mamá va para tu pieza!!!- una niña rubia salió.

-¡¡¡Voy!!! Como ya escucharon me debo ir… Adiós, humanos sin cerebro- el pequeñín de pelo naranja se fue y dejó a los 4 sorprendidos.

Todavía en trancé salieron del cuarto de Emmett y se fueron al de Alice. En la rosa habitación de Alice se quedaron totalmente impactados al ver el enorme póster de Robert Pattinson pegado en la pared.

-Y yo que creía que Hintaro era obsesionado con ese tipo- dijo Karin.

-¿Otra chica?- inquirieron Thomas y Alexander rodando los ojos.

-Peor. Es un chico- reconoció Paulla dejando a los chicos boquiabiertos.

-Wow, ¿te peinaste?- indagó Alex.

-Sí, me obligaron.

No buscaron nada más en el cuarto de Alice, ya que les daba terror ver ese enorme póster.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó Val detrás de ellos.

-¿Ah?

-¿Me puedo unir a la investigación?- Batió rápidamente las pestañas.

-Obvio- contestó Alex pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Chicos, creo que me mejor me voy. Quiero acompañar un poco a Emmett por lo de Gussie.- Rápidamente Karin salió corriendo.

-Hombres.- Profirió Paulla antes de seguir con la habitación de Jasper.

La siguieron y empezaron a registrar cada extremo del cuarto del rubio. Encontraron varios muñecos budú, un libro titulado: "El asesinato perfecto" y demasiadas cosas muy raras para los jóvenes.

-Miren- dijo Val levantando una caja de tintura rubia.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Paulla separó las sílabas.

-Queso- contestó estúpidamente Alexander.

-No, en serio, ¿qué es eso?

-Tintura para hombres…te dará un rubio más… ¿sensual?- leyó Val.

-Apuesto mi vida que la que lo convenció de teñirse fue Alice- profirió Paulla.

-Ok, entonces firma acá, acá y acá y si no estás en lo correcto hoy Thomas te muerde- afirmó Alex muy serio.

Paulla velozmente firmó todas las líneas y le entregó el bolígrafo y el papel a Alex.

-Está bien, sigamos- dijo Alexander antes de salir del cuarto de Jasper.

Karin se les volvió a unir y preguntó por que era lo que habían encontrado en el cuarto de Jasper, la pusieron al tanto y siguieron hacia el cuarto de Bella.

Al igual que los otros cuartos, revisaron de pies a cabeza la habitación de la vampira y encontraron un extraño libro que se titulaba: "Como ser la fans número 1 en las compras en un solo día", pero nada más que la culpará del asesinato de Gussie. Se quedaron paralizados cuando entraron a la antigua habitación de Edward y se encontraron con un traje de Lala de los Teletubies y nos les importó mucho que Nessie tuviera todas las tarjetas de Edward.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?- inquirió Nessie, que se había agregado al grupo.

-A la Push- profirió Paulla que había estado muy callada.

-Buena idea, para allá- se adelantó Alexander.

-Esperen, los vampiros no pueden ir a la Push- se adelantó Karin.

-Traducido: se quedan acá- siguió Val.

-Cierto- dijo Paulla mientras se dirigía con Nessie, Karin y Val a la hermosa playa la Push.

*****El verdadero funeral*****

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- decía Emmett a cada momento.

-¡¡¡Ya cállate, Emmett!!! ¡¡¡Era sólo un muñeco estúpido!!!- exclamó Rosalie.

Emmett comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-Gracias, Rose, ahora si me voy a tener que comprar audífonos- se quejó Alice tapándose sus pequeño oídos.

*****La Push*****

-Ness, ¿cómo puedes estar con Jake cuando tienes cerca de estos minisímos?- dijo Paulla mientras babeaba por uno de los tantos licántropos.

-Sólo se imprimó conmigo- profirió algo triste.

-Que pena por ti- Karin habló con sarcasmo.

-Ok, ¿entramos?- profirió Paulla.

-Ok- al unísono contestaron las dos.

Tocaron la puerta, Jacob les abrió y corrieron a registrar la habitación del hombre-lobo.

-¡¡¡Jacob Black, ¿cómo me pudiste hacer esto?!!!- chilló Nessie sosteniendo una revista parecida a la que tenía Emmett.

-Ness, yo…-tartamudeó Jake antes de recibir un golpe que lo dejó inconciente.

-Adiós, idiota- chilló Nessie antes de salir.

-Sorry, Jake, te perdiste a una buena hibrida- dijo una Paulla realmente sentida.

-Tarado- gritó Karin antes de pegarle en la entrepierna.

*****Habitación de Francis*****

Descubrimos a los cuatros chicos en el cuarto de Francis Lamartine.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo la chicas?- indagó Thomas triste.

-Eres un verdadero macabeo, Tommy- profirió Alex.

-Macabeo, macabeo, macabeo- siguió Dominick.

-Compórtense- advirtió Francis con su habitual tono paternal.

-Perdón- dijeron los tres como verdaderos niñitos.

*****Funeral de Gussie*****

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Por qué???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- chilló Emmett al viento.

*****Guarida del asesino XX*****

-Wuajajaja, soy tan malvadamente malvado- reconoció el verdadero asesino de Gussie.

*****Casa de Seth*****

-Hola, chicas, ¿qué tal?- saludó el tierno licántropo.

-Hola- saludaron al unísono Karin, Ness y Paulla

-Hola- dijo tímidamente Val.

-Se me ocurrió una idea. Seth, ¿puedes llevar a conocer la playa?- le preguntó Paulla.

-Claro- afirmó un baboso Seth que observaba detenidamente a Val.

Apenas se fueron buscaron por todas partes algo que lo inculpará.

-¿Qué tienen, chicas?- indagó Karin cuando se volvieron a reunir.

-Yo tengo dos centavos, un ticket de bus y un autógrafo de Madonna- contó Paulla.

-Muchas letras de canciones románticas y unos boxers rasgados- continúo Karin.

-Yo encontré casi un millón de fotos trucadas de Val y un chicle usado que estoy masticando ahora.- Karin y Paulla la miraron con asco.

-¡¡¡Qué asco!!!- chillaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es sabor menta, mi favorito.

Aún con asco salieron del cuarto de Seth y salieron a esperar que volvieran.

*****Habitación de Francis*****

-¡¡¡Macabeo, macabeo, macabeo, macabeo, macabeo!!!- Todos hasta Francis estaban ahora gritando como verdaderos tardados, saltando sobre la cama de Francis.

*****Funeral de Gussie*****

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- decía Emmett mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con el pequeño ataúd de Gussie.

*****Asesino*****

-¡¡¡Wuajajajajajajajaja!!!

*****Volturis*****

-¿Tienes un A?- le preguntó Alec a su hermana.

-No.

-Me rindo.

*****Living Cullen*****

-¡¡¡Gol!!!- gritó Edward atento a su famoso partido de fútbol.

*****First Beach*****

Hasta que finalmente Seth se atreve a darle un beso a Val.

*****Casa de Seth*****

-¡¿Qué Seth hizo qué?!- gritaron las chicas al escuchar mi diálogo.

-Besó a su prima- les conté.

-Un minuto, es mi prima- dijo Paulla.

-Como sea.

Se quedaron pensando un tiempo y luego gritaron:

-¡¡¡¡Vuelve a First Beach!!!

*****First Beach*****

Seth todavía tenía a Val muy pegada a él.

-Necesito…respirar- reclamó Val cortando el beso de Seth.

-Lo siento- profirió el tierno licántropo separándose de la chica humana.

Val tomó un poco de aire, miró un lindo cangrejito y volvió a besar al licántropo.

-Vamos- dijo la chica tomando la mano de Seth.

-Vamos.

Los dos muy tomados de la mano salieron rumbo a la casa del licántropo. Apenas vieron a las chicas sentadas en la escalinata se sonrojaron.

-¡Hasta que al fin llegan! Creí que ya me había convertido en tía- se quejó Nessie.

Se rieron y volvieron a subir al Volvo que le robaron a Edward. La nueva pareja se despidió con un dulce beso, antes de que Karin empezara a tocar la bocina como loca.

-Ven con nosotras- le rogó Val al licántropo.

Esté corrió por un chaqueta y se subió al lado de Val.

*****Habitación de Francis*****

-Afeminado, afeminado, afeminado, afeminado- gritaba solamente Alexander.

-Cállate, #%&- le dijo Dominick.

*****Garage*****

-¡¿Dónde está mi auto?! ¡¡¡Nessie!!!- chilló Edward.

*****Volturis*****

-¿Tienes un 4?- preguntó Félix a Marco.

-No, ¿tienes un 9?

-No.

*****Protectora de animales*****

-…y ella vino y ¡pam! Me dejó sin herederos- relataba Jacob a un sargento.

*****Habitación de Val*****

Cuando volvemos a la casa Cullen, los macabeos y las chicas ya tenían todo el cuarto de Val.

-¿Qué es esto?- se dijo Paulla mirando el extraño control azul, apretó uno de los botones y todos se quedaron inmóviles –Asombroso.

Camino por la congelada casa.

-¿Cómo se vería si…?- Saco su labial de su bolsillo y pinto los labios de Alex ese es tu color.

Luego se le volvió a ocurrir otra idea y encerró a Alex y Karin en la habitación de Nessie, ya que las suyas todavía no la registraban.

-¡Listo! Ahora, REPLAY- apretó el botón y todos se volvieron a mover como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Encontraste algo?- le preguntó Thomas tomándola de la cintura.

-No…creo que está limpia- dijo mientas se reía internamente.

*****Siquiátrica*****

-¡¡¡Es verdad!!! ¡¡¡Soy un perro!!! ¡¡¡Auxilio!!! ¡¡¡Nessie!!! ¡¡¡Bella!!!- chillaba Jacob amarrado en una camisa de fuerzas.

-Sí, claro. Y los vampiros existen- le dijo un enfermero antes de aplicarle una jeringa de anestesia.

*****Volturi*****

-A6- profirió Aro.

-No, B9- dijo Alec.

-¡¡¡Hundiste mi nave!!! ¿Cómo lo supiste?- chilló Aro.

-Sólo acerté- profirió mirando a su hermana con un pequeño espejo soplándole todas las respuestas.

*****Habitación de Francis*****

-¿Qué hicieron mientras no estábamos?- preguntó Nessie viendo la cama de Francis toda desordenada.

-Saltar, gritar y… ¡pegarle a Thomas!- gritaron Dominick y Francis, porque Alex todavía estaba en el cuarto de Nessie.

-Es cierto- reconoció Thomas irritado.

-Como sea. ¿Podemos registrar tu cuarto, Francis?- indagó la novia del chico golpeado.

-Obvio, primita- afirmó Francis.

Registraron de pies a cabeza el cuarto de Francis.

-¡Ay! Francis, siempre tan paternal- chilló Val sosteniendo un libro titulado: "Cómo ser un buen padre para tus hermanos".

-Tú sabes, hermanita, que soy capaz de todo por cuidarlos- afirmó Francis abrazando a su hermana y prima.

-¿Y yo qué?- se quejó Dominick.

-No cuentas, tarado- les contestaron los tres.

Salieron del cuarto de Francis y se fueron directo al de Dominick.

-¡¿Pero que demonios es eso?!- exclamó Val cuando vio el par de ojos humanos sobre el velador.

-¿Val? ¿Nunca has ido a la morgue y dicho que para un trabajo de biología necesitas ojos humanos?- Dominick se cruzó de hombros.

-Nunca- respondió la pequeña con asco.

-Ok, ¿podemos seguir a la siguiente habitación?- preguntó el chico.

-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera hemos revisado tu cuarto.

-Eh…Paulla, me mudé hace dos días, es imposible que sea yo quien lo mató.

-¡Cierto! Además les tienes pánico a los gusanos- afirmó Paulla.

-Exacto.

Aguantaron una risa y salieron con rumbo al cuarto de Paulla.

-Chicos, es mejor que ustedes revisen mi cuarto. Thomas, ¿vienes conmigo?- inquirió la chica.

-Bueno- tomó su mano y salieron del pasillo.

-Raros- dijo Dominick.

Las chicas, Francis y Seth se le quedaron mirando.

-¡¡¡Celoso, celoso, celoso, celoso, celoso!!!- corearon antes de que abrieron la puerta del cuarto de Paulla.

*****Loquero*****

-Dígame, sr. Black, ¿por qué está acá?- preguntó un joven loquero a Jake.

Resopló: -Porque les dije que los licántropos existían.

-Pero si existen…- le dijo el joven loquero.

-¿Usted me cree?- indagó Jacob emocionado.

-Existen en tu mente- terminó el loquero.

-No ayudé tanto, ¿quiere?- profirió un decepcionado Jake.

*****Ex prado de Edward y Bella*****

Encontramos a Thomas y Paulla recostados en el verde pasto del ex prado de Eddie y Bells.

-Te quiero- le susurró Thomas a su acompañante.

-Yo también te quiero, pero el destino…- suspiró.

-El destino no son quiere juntos- Thomas terminó por ella.

-Eso duele- afirmó la pequeña levantándose para ver los dorados ojos de su acompañante.

-Paulla…

-Thomas, creo que ahora soy capaz hasta de ir donde los Volturis para que me conviertan…sólo para que el estúpido destino no se meta.

-No sé como sobrevives- dijo Thomas acariciando el cabello de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Eres mi "Tua cantante" al igual que en un tiempo Bella lo fue para Edward y como ahora Karin lo es para Alex- reconoció el vampiro.

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que encerré a mi mejor amiga con un hibrido sediento de su sangre?- Los dos se miraron y partieron corriendo al rescate.

*****Cuarto de Nessie*****

-¡Au-xi-li-o! ¡Au-xi-li-o! ¡Au-xi-li-o!- Karin separaba las sílabas mientras golpeaba la puerta con su puño.

-Cállate, necesito concentrarme- dijo Alex sentado en una posición de yoga.

Lo miró con odio y siguió con su llamado de auxilio. Alex enojado se paró, agarró a Karin y…

-¡Mis ojos!- chilló Paulla.

-¡No veas!- Thomas le tapó los ojos mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

Alex, muerto de vergüenza, se separó de ella y retomó su posición de yoga.

*****Cuarto de Paulla*****

-¿Se imaginan las cosas que podremos comprar con esto?- profirió Nessie, en español: Alice 2.

Los cuatro formaban un círculo alrededor del Diamante de la Pantera Rosa.

-Bolsos, autos carteras y más- decía Val.

-Eh… Chicos, los voy a matar si me roban mi Diamante- dijo Paulla desde atrás de ellos.

-Entonces, de devuélveme mi control- exigió Val.

-Ok, acá está- las primas intercambiaron objetos.

-Sigamos, todavía nos quedan muchos lugares en donde buscar- profirió Seth.

Salieron al pasillo y entraron al cuarto de Thomas.

-¡¡¡Thomas!!!- gritó Paulla al ver la evidencia del otro caso que tenían que resolver las detectives.

-Te lo puedo explicar…

-Explícaselo a la mano.- Thomas, al igual que Jake, recibió una cachetada -¡Mi mano!- gritó la chica mientras sacudía la mano en el aire.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Thomas.

-Habla con la mano ¡Au! Mejor con la otra mano- dijo Paulla.

-Así que tú tenías los brasieres y pantaletas de Alice, Rose, ¿Esme?, mi mamá y mías- profirió Nessie levantando un encaje rosado.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué robaste mi conjunto favorito?!- exclamó Val enfurecida sacando un conjunto blanco con dibujos.

-¡Me das asco!- gritó Paulla antes de salir dando un portazo.

-Creo que se enojó- dijo Seth.

-No, en serio- Nessie usó el sarcasmo.

*****Cuarto de Nessie*****

-Alex, ¿puedes dejar de hacer yoga?- inquirió Karin.

-No.

-Genial. ¡¡¡Auxilio!!! ¡¡¡SOS!!! ¡¡¡Protectora de animales!!! ¡¡¡CIA!!!

Alex rodando los ojos se paró y le tapó la boca.

-Mira, chillona, hace dos semanas que no bebo sangre, así que te callas o eres mujer muerta- la amenazó.

-¡¡¡Me quieren matar!!!- gritó Karin apenas Alex le sacó la mano de la boca.

Alexander no halló otra manera de callarla, así que posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

-¿Pueden parar? Rompí con Thomas- dijo Paulla entrando a la pieza.

-¿Cuándo empezaron?- indagó Alexander.

-Ayer.

-¿Es tu relación más corta?- preguntó el chico.

-No, la más corta duró una hora.

-¡Sí! Fue en el tercer internado- chilló Karin.

-Exacto- dijo Paulla deprimida.

Alex la abrazó y susurró.

-No te preocupes.

-¡Aja! Además nos vamos a quedar contigo, porque no podemos abrir la puerta y porque te vamos a vigilar que no vayas al lado oscuro- confesó Karin.

-No pienso cortarme las venas, menos en una casa llena de vampiros… ¡Sería un hosudio!

-¿Hosudio?- preguntaron la nueva pareja.

-Suicidio-homicidio- explicó Paulla.

-Ah- dijeron los dos.

*****Loquero*****

-¿Puedo hacer una llamada?- le preguntó Jake a un guardia.

-No.

-Por favor- batió las pestañas.

-No.

-Por fis.

-¡Anestesia!- otro doctor llegó con otra jeringa que fue inyectada a Jake.

*****Cuarto de Alexander*****

Una extraña canción sonaba desde el estereo de Alex.

-Se llama "Caramel Dance"- dijo Val.

-Creo que ya me puedo morir, he visto y oído todo- profirió Nessie

-¿Has visto a un actor sin maquillaje?- le preguntó Seth.

-Como a cuatro.

Seth, Val y Thomas se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con su investigación.

Salieron del cuarto de Alex y pasaron al de Karin, en donde encontraron un millón de órdenes de alejamiento de famosos.

-Jackson Rathbone, Boo-Boo Stewart y sigue- leyó Nessie.

-Wow- dijeron asombrados Val y Seth.

Salieron del cuarto de Karin, entraron al de Carlisle y Esme en donde sólo encontraron marihuana y un cuchillo con sangre sabor frambuesa.

-¡¡¡Chicos, tiene correo!!!- gritó Rosalie desde el primer piso.

Todos los jóvenes bajaron a toda velocidad y agarraron la carta.

"_Vean en el casillero de Newton"_

Se miraron y corrieron a robar las llaves del Volvo, la motocicleta, el Porshe 911 y el Jeep.

-¡¡¡Mi auto!!!- chilló Alice.

-¡¡¡Nessie!!!- exclamó Edward.

-Adiós, chicos. Cuiden mi Jeep- dijo Emmett.

Edward y Alice rodaron los ojos y a Jasper le dio lo mismo.

*****Instituto Forks*****

Como hoy era sábado el instituto estaba cerrado, así que tuvieron que escalar la nueva reja.

-¡Mierda!- chillaron todos al ver el casillero de Julieta Newton.

En el interior del casillero de la chica Newton había un verdadero altar de cada uno de los Cullens agregado los Volturis, los licántropos de la Push y las tres psicólogas.

Se quedaron un poco más mirando cada una de las fotos y luego volvieron a la mansión Cullen.

-¡¡¡Reunión!!!- exclamaron las tres psicólogas.

Todos, hasta Carlisle, se situaron en el living de la mansión y las tres chicas comenzaron a decir cada una de las pistas.

-Nessie, también ayudaste, así que adelante- dijo Val.

-¡Y nosotros ¿qué?!- gritaron Thomas, Alex y Seth.

-Eran la decoración- dijo Paulla empecemos…Karin.

-Ok, como sabrán registramos cada una de las habitaciones y encontramos cosas que nunca creímos que podían ser posible.

-Aja, además de dejarnos con pesadillas de por vida- agregó Val.

-Ok, en la habitación de Rosalie encontramos una carta de afirmativa a la adopción de dos bebés humanos- contó Paulla y Rose tomó un tono rojo imposible en los vampiros.

-En el de Emmett un enano me dijo tonta y encontramos un laboratorio- dijo Karin y Emmett dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

-En el Alice encontramos un altar a Robert Pattinson y en el de Jasper una tintura para el cabello- Val.

-En el de Bella una guía de cómo ser una Alice 2, en el de Edward un disfraz de Lala y en de Nessie las tarjetas de Edward- Paulla.

-¡¡¡Nessie!!!- gritó el padre de la hibrida.

-Siguiendo, encontramos unas revistas porno en el cuarto de Jake y muchas fotos de Val en el de Seth- Nessie.

-En el de Val el control de la película Click, en la habitación de Francis un libro de cómo ser un buen padre, en el de Dominick unos lindo ojitos humanos y en mi cuarto el Diamante Pantera Rosa- Paulla.

-En el de Thomas encontramos todas los brasieres y pantaletas perdidas, en el de Alex una copia del "Caramel Dance", en el de Karin muchas órdenes de alejamiento, Esme tenía un cuchillo y Carlisle marihuana- Nessie.

-Aja, y Julieta tenía un altar de nosotros- Karin.

-Así que descubrimos que el asesino es…- Val.

-¡Juanito Pérez Yoma!- Paulla.

-¡Y Jacob!- siguió Karin.

-¡¡¡Arréstenlos, muchachos!!!- gritó Nessie antes que millones de oficiales salieron de todas partes.

Velozmente tomaron preso a Jacob y a un enano de pelo negro, moreno y calvo.

-¡¡¡Me vengaré!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Oyeron????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- chilló el enanito antes de ser llevado.

Karin se acercó a Jacob y le pegó tan fuerte en la entrepierna que lo mandó a la Luna.

-Adiós, perrito- se despidió dulcemente la alta chica.

* * *

_*** MACABEO: **Persona mandoneada una palabra muy utilizada en nuestro pais para el hombre que es mandoneado por su mujer _

_gracias por leer comenten matta~ne  
_


	9. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

Holas Este especial se nnos ha ocurrido gracis a unas amigas

esperamos que lo disfruten va en paralelo a la serie

PD Crepusculo no nos pertenece

* * *

**Especial de Halloween de IA: Inteligencia Artificial.**

En una oscura noche en Forks, Washington nuestros personajes se encuentran viendo los especiales de Halloween por el cable. Todos llevaban disfraces que Esme les había obligado a usar. Nessie se encontraba sola mirando las estrellas fuera de la casa cuando una bella estrella fugaz pasó y como estaba pensando en disfraces de Halloween, la estrella creyó que ese era su deseo.

-Quiero que mi papá deje de ser un psicópata, roba cunas- susurró su real deseo.

*****A la mañana siguiente*****

-¡Ah!- chilló Rosalie desde su cuarto.

-¡¿Qué me pasó?!- gritó Alice.

El deseo de Nessie se había vuelto realidad, todos eran sus disfraces y Edward estaba relajado.

Los Cullens, híbridos, Volturi y humanas corrieron a el living.

-¡¿Quién hizo esto?!- chilló Val que se veía como una autentica novia fantasma.

-Creo que yo- contestó Nessie que se había achicado hasta quedar de treinta centímetros gracias a su disfraz de enana.

-¡¡¡Nessie!!!- gritó esta vez su madre, Bella vestida de gata.

-Bella, relájate. La chicoca sólo estaba jugando- dijo Edward con su pelo largo al más autentico estilo hippie.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que se relajé?!- chilló Karin –Miramos y mírame parezco el diablo.

-Hace tiempo que tenemos sospecha de que eres el diablo- contestaron Val y Paulla.

-A lo menos no estoy disfrazada de novia o de la parca- contraatacó Karin.

-Cállate, tengo una hoz y no dudaré en usarla- dijo Paulla señalando el afilado objeto.

-Chicas, ya relájense sólo sientan sus chacras y verán lo tensa que están- profirió Edward.

-Edward, si te vas cuenta estás vestido de hippie por eso eres así, al igual que Emmett que estaba vestido de mujer y ahora me recuerda a mi fallecida madre o como yo que soy un militar- Jasper señaló su vestuario de un verde musgo.

-Chicos, ya cálmense- dijo Esme, que la única que era normal vayan al instituto, trabajo o a que se yo.

-Cierto, ¿qué hora es?- preguntó Alex que estaba vestido de mayordomo.

-Las nueve y media- contestó Thomas vestido de Drácula.

-¡Vaya! Voy una hora y media de retraso, permiso- dijo Carlisle Marley.

-Adiós, chicos- profirió Hello Alice.

Los jóvenes salieron en diferentes transportes. Karin se hizo humo, Val se desvaneció, Nessie sacó la llave de su Lucky 6000, Thomas se hizo murciélago, Alex llamó una limosina, Paulla montó, si, su Hoz 4500, Dominick en su flamante escoba y Francis en el escarabajo de Mr. Bean.

-Ok, ahora hay que buscar una forma de revertir este hechizo- dijo Esme encendiendo su notebook.

-Recuerda, vas a ocupar Google, no Facebook- La conejita playboy de Rosalie.

*****Instituto Halloween*****

Los chicos habían llegado o aparecido en el instituto Forks, renombrado por los ahora muertos estudiantes como Instituto Halloween.

-Chicos- dijo Julieta Newton -¿qué creen? ¡Soy un ángel! Mírenme tengo alas y todo eso.

-¿Desde cuando que las zorras son ángeles?- le susurró Karin a Val y Paulla.

Las primas aguantaron una carcajada y veían como Dominick Potter se quedaba embobado mirando a la zo…digo chica.

-¿Qué luz atraviesa esa ventana? Es un ángel, que mi corazón a cautivado- profirió Dominick plagiando al pobre Shakespeare.

-Baboso- Alex y Thomas rodaron los ojos.

-Hola, chicos- Joanna Crowley con un trajecito de hawaiana con ese sostén sin tirantes y larga falda floreada.

-Hola, bonita- contestó un baboso Francis.

-Chicos- dijeron Val, Karin y Paulla.

La campana sonó justo cuando Jake y Seth llegaban. Seth como un zombie y Jake como un gigantesco hot-dog. Las chicas no aguantaron y reventaron en ruidosas carcajadas al ver al licántropo.

-No se reía, es humillante- dijo Jacob.

*****Mansión Cullen*****

Edward se había fumado un poco de hierba, así que ahora veía todo diferente. Alice peinaba una y otra vez su pelaje de Hello Kitty. Emmett seguía persiguiendo al general Jasper con la frase: "todavía no te lavas los dientes". Rosalie se burlaba de Bella diciendo: "mi disfraz es mucho más cómodo" y Bella harta le tiró un jarro de agua con la excusa: "apestabas a gato muerto". Esme seguía buscando algo para recuperar a su familia.

-Miau, creo que debes entrar a está página, miau- Alice tecleó con sus manita de Hello Kitty la página de hechizos y pociones que había encontrado la otra vez.

Esme siguió las órdenes de la gatita y entró en esa página.

-…Como transformar un pato en lentes…como hacer que Emmett se vuelva inteligente…como hacer que Edward deje de ser exagerado… ¡Como borrar un hechizo!- exclamó Esme al encontrar lo que buscaba.

Esme leyó la información y se entristeció cuando se dio cuenta que la próxima estrella fugaz sería en un doce mil millones de años.

-Alice, cuando será la verdadera segunda estrella fugaz- pregunto/afirmó Esme.

-Está noche, a las doce en punto- contestó la pixie felina.

*****Instituto Halloween*****

-Bonita, bonita, bonita, bonita- repetía como tarado Francis acordándose de Joanna Crowley.

-Francis, creo que me voy a tener que comprar un vestido nuevo- dijo su hermana.

-¿Por qué, hermanita querida?- preguntó Francis con su tono paternal.

-Porque tu baba ya nos tiene a todos mojados- contestó Val.

-Tampoco exageres tanto, Val, sólo nos está mojado los pies, al igual que Dominick por esa zo… ¿puedo decir esa palabra?- indagó la pequeña parca.

-Sólo no se puede decir Mierda, H***, M***, W***, etc.- El director nuevo puso ese pitito a veces tan desagradable.

-Ok, gracias. Ahora que decía… ¡A, sí! Dominick también está baboso por esa zorra intento de ángel… ¡Hasta Val y Karin juntas son más santas que ella!- profirió Paulla.

-Calmaos, mi pequeña Parca, sólo debéis esperar hasta que tu lista te anuncié que Newton debe morir- dijo Drácula.

-Exacto, ¿cuándo dice que muere?- inquirió Val curiosa por la muerte de Julieta Newton.

La pequeña Parca busco entre su larga túnica la lista de "quien muere y quien no" y sacó a la luz del sol en forma de calabaza.

-Newton…Newton…Newton Michael le quedan cuatro años…Newton Jessica; seis años…Newton Julieta doce años- dijo Paulla entristecida por la noticia.

-Si se me permite quejarme- profirió Alexander llevan los mil y un demonios.

-Os digo lo mismo de mi compañero mayordomo- continúo Drámas.

La campana interrumpió las lamentaciones de los chicos.

*****Casa Cullen*****

Esme se daba vueltas como un león enjaulado pensado la manera de cómo llevar a su familia hasta el medio del bosque para cuando pase la estrella fugaz.

-¡Emmett!- exclamó en busca de otra madre.

-Hola, Esme querida, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- indagó Emmett vestido de mujer.

-¿Cuánto debo pagarte para que cuando den las once cuarenta y cinco hagas que alguna de las chicas se haga una herida?- dijo Esme.

-Ciento cuarenta y cinco dólares en efectivo.- Emmett estiró la mano.

Esme rodando los ojos rebuscó en su cartera el dinero para Emmett. Apenas ella le pasó el dinero a Emmett esté corrió a comprar cosas a Port Angeles.

-Chicos.- Esme volvió a rodar los ojos.

*****Instituto Halloween*****

-¡Jaime, ¿hasta que hora voy a tener que esperar el café?!- preguntó Karin tocado una campanilla.

-Lo siento, madame, pero tuve que ir hasta Cuba para traerle el café que usted deseaba- respondió Alexander pasándole el café a Karin en una fina taza de porcelana.

-Para la próxima vez quiero que seas más rápido- exigió Lucifer en versión femenina.

En otra parte del instituto, La novia y el zombie intentan sacar la costilla de Val del brazo de Seth.

-Espera un poco me estás rasgando el vestido- se quejó Val.

-Y tú me estás pisando el pie- dijo Seth.

Val instantáneamente sacó su tacón del pie del licántropo.

-¿y si vamos donde Bill Rompehueso?- preguntó Seth.

-Donde el desquiciado que está disfrazado de cirujano. ¡Primero muerta!- chilló Val.

-Técnicamente estamos muertos.

Val se dio cuenta que Seth tenía la razón, estaban técnicamente muertos y el tal Bill Rompehueso no podía hacer nada más que separarla del hombro de Seth.

-Ok, vamos para haya- Val comenzó a caminar, pero cuando Seth se paró del suelo Val no pudo tocar el suelo así que Seth tuvo que caminar por los dos.

*****Hospital de Forks*****

Drácula junto a la Parca tuvieron que recorrer medio Forks sólo para encontrar a un tal: John Hurtado que estaba en el hospital en coma.

-Gracias, Carlisle, por de John- agradeció la Parca entrado a la habitación de su próxima victima.

Paulla entró.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el anciano.

-Miré es El conejo de Pascua- Paulla apuntó a la ventana y aprovechando el momento en que el anciano estuvo despistado la hoz hizo su trabajo.

La chica salió mientras una máquina marcaba el "tuu-tuu".

-Ok, vayamos de acá antes de que me ponga a llorar- profirió Paulla.

*****Port Angeles*****

Emmett se había comprado todas las tiendas de comic que había visto en todo Port Angeles según él para aprender a leer. Sí, claro, ¿desde cuándo que tenemos IDIOTA escrito en la frente?

-Desde siempre voz- me contestó la dulce madre de Jasper…o sea, Emmett.

*****Mansión Cullen*****

-Bells, ¿puedes dejar de escupir pelos?- le preguntó Esme mirando las bolitas de pelos.

-Lo siento, Esme, pero eso significa ser un gato.- A Bella nuevamente se le vino la tos y una perfecta esfera de pelos salió por su boca.

-¡¡¡Arg!!!- exclamó furiosa Esme recogiendo con una bolsa la asquerosa bola de pelos.

*****Instituto Halloween*****

La tarde había pasado muy rápido para los jóvenes. Val seguía pegada a Seth, Nessie era muy pequeña para el basquetbol, Alexander le ponía esmalte negro a las uñas de Lucifer femenino y Paulla "lloraba" por haber matado a tantas personas en un solo día. Los jóvenes nuevamente se fueron separados cada uno con su especialidad.

-Karin, tienes algún misil- le preguntó Val a Lucifer femenino.

-Obvio, eso implica ser el diablo.- Karin buscó en su diabólico bolso y sacó una ametralladora.

-Nos hemos en el cielo, intento de ángel.- Val apuntó a Julieta Newton que se pavoneaba por los aires, disparó y del intento de ángel no se supo más.

*****Port Angeles*****

-Fíjese que soy una dama, por eso no te mando a la punta del cerro a decir a los buitres que son muy mayores para comprar una tienda de comic.- Emmett sostenía a un vendedor del cuello.

-S…S-sí, señora- tartamudeó el chico que se había mojado los pantalones.

-¡¡¡No escuché!!!

-¡Sí, señora!

-No me vengas a levantar la voz, no ves que no estoy sorda.- Emmett lo devolvió al suelo.

El gran vampiro salió antes de que el chico llamará para que limpiaran donde él había mojado.

*****Mansión Cullen*****

Apenas iban llegando Esme les contaba que sabía como revertir el hechizo. Las horas pasaron.

-No te duermas- gritó Bella mientras veía "Jason vs. Freddie"

-Bella, sabes que ese es Jason, ¿cierto?- le preguntó Rosalie.

-Ah, entonces duérmete- Bella necesita con urgencia una terapia de "Los objetos no hablan".

-Se supone que Jason es el bueno- afirmó Edward.

-Mentira, Freddie Krueger es el bueno e incomparable villano de Elm Street.- Alex se había viciado con la película.

-Creo que Jason es el bueno, vez, él también quiere matar a Freddie- profirió Val.

-Ay, mucha sangre, demasiada, muchísima- Paulla se tapaba los ojos para no ver lo que seguía.

-Mi doncella, ya pasó la escena en que le rompe el brazo- le dijo Thomas.

-¿En serio?- Paulla volvió a ver la pantalla, pero era justo cuando Freddie apuñalaba a Jason con sus cinco cuchillas.

Los dos villanos se cayeron muertos al agua.

-Término- anunció Alexander.

En la pantalla salía un tranquilo mar y del agua salía Jason con su afilado cuchillo y…

-¡Ay! Guiño un ojo ¡¿no que estaba muerto?!- gritó Paulla tapándose los ojos.

-Ok, ¿qué película vemos ahora?- preguntó Rosalie.

-¡Chuky!- exclamó Emmett.

-Gracias a Chuky estuve un año sin acercarme a mis juguetes- confesó Paulla.

-El exorcista- dijo Alexander.

-No, gracias. Después no hablé una semana con mi amiga Emily.- habló la traumada.

-Ya sé, podríamos ver Sé lo que hiciste el año pasado- profirió Thomas.

-Gracias, ahora voy a odiar el verano.

-¿La mano que mece la cuna?- ofreció Alice.

-Gracias a esa película me dan miedo las niñeras.

-¿El orfanato?- dijo Rosalie.

-No me he acercado a un orfanato desde que tengo memoria.

-¿El fantasma de la opera?- Carlisle.

-Gracias a esa película nunca he ido a ver una opera.

-¿Boogeyman, la puerta del miedo?- Esme.

-No tengo armario en mi casa.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamaron Val y Karin.

-¿Silent Hill?- preguntó Karin.

-Te acuerdas cuando íbamos en primaria y vimos esa película.

-¡Sí! Después tenías miedo de que te saliera el tipo del cuchillo como cabeza- dijo Val.

-Exacto, además ya son las once cuarenta, mañana tenemos clase y es tarde- dijo la pequeña recordándole a Esme su plan.

-Emmett, el plan- le susurró su madre en el oído.

El gorila se tardó los cinco minutos en ir a la cocina y volver.

-¿Alguno de ustedes se ha alimentado hoy?- le preguntó Emmett a los vampiros.

-Emmett, tenemos una apuesta, llevamos como un mes sin asesinar a ningún animal- le contestó Bella.

-¿También tú, Thomas?- El chico italiano afirmó con la cabeza.

-Que bueno, porque hoy tendremos tres sacrificios.- Karin, Val y Paulla palidecieron apenas escucharon que eran tres los "sacrificios".

-Emmett, ¿por casualidad los 3 sacrificios somos nosotras?- inquirió Val.

-¿Quién más podría ser?- Emmett sacó el cuchillo al estilo Jason que había encontrado en la cocina, tomó las palmas de las 3 chicas y les hizo un delgado corte en el centro de la palma.

Los sedientos vampiros (incluidos los híbridos) empezaron a oler la sangre en el aire y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-¡¡¡Corran!!!- gritó Karin corriendo lejos de los sedientos vampiros.

Las 3 chicas salieron corriendo por ventanas y puertas hacia el frondoso bosque de Forks.

-Es mejor que nos divídanos- aconsejó Val.

-Sí, yo voy por el centro, Paulla vas a seguir el río y Val verás si alguien en la carretera se convirtió en caza-vampiros. La que sobreviva a mañana bien por ella y fue un honor conocerla a la muera- profirió Karin antes de que los vampiros salieran de la casa Cullen.

Las chicas muertas de miedo salieron corriendo por donde Karin les había indicado e intentaron salvar sus vidas.

*****Por la calle*****

Val era perseguida por Alice, Emmett y Edward.

-Te alcanzaremos- le dijo Edward poseído.

-Claro, como no soy Bella no puedo ser protegida por el "maravilloso" Edward Cullen- se dijo Val recordando Luna Nueva.

Justo cuando Edward estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre la novia fantasma, Seth apareció con las costillas de Val en su hombro y la salvó de haber muerte entre las manos de los tres vampiros.

*****Por el centro del bosque*****

Alexander, Nessie, Esme y Carlisle perseguían a Karin que corría lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Auxilio!

-Karin, cuanto más grites más rápido iremos- amenazó Alexander.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? No me quiero morir tan joven- Karin siguió corriendo como una loca.

*****Por el río*****

Los últimos vampiros que quedaban eran Rosalie, Jasper, Bella y Thomas.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Las autoras me pusieron con los más peligrosos- La pequeña Parca seguía corriendo, tropezando, chocando con árboles y cayéndose al agua.

Paulla decidió internarse un poco más en el bosque hasta que…

-¡Auch!- exclamaron Karin y Paulla.

-¡¡¡Atrápenlas!!!- chilló Emmett.

Ese momento la luna estaba sobre las cabezas de las chicas acompañada de una estrella fugaz y desearon que volvieran a ser humanas y al igual que a Nessie su deseo se les cumplió. Al instante todos volvieron a ser "normales".

-¿Están bien, chicas?- preguntó la suave voz de Carlisle.

*****Por alguna parte del bosque*****

-Seth, deben estar por acá- le decía la humana Val.

-Escucha, están muy cerca de acá.- Escucharon un grito.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Las mataron! Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿Dónde está Francis?

*****Casa Newton*****

Francis y Dominick se encontraban a salvo en la casa de Julieta Newton mientras buscaban la manera de cómo declarárseles a Julieta y Joanna que también se encontraba allí.

*****En el centro del bosque*****

Karin ya se encontraba calmada entre los brazos de Alexander, Val tenía a Seth como guardaespaldas y Paulla no quería que Thomas la tocara.

-¡¡¡Me quiere matar!!!- chilló cuando Thomas la tomó en volandas.

-Ya, ya. No te voy a matar- la intentó calmar Thomas.

-Locos- dijo Karin abrazando a Alexander.

-Gracias por salvarme, Seth.- Val depositó un beso en la mejilla del licántropo y él como bueno hombre le robó un beso.

Esa horrorosa noche de Halloween nunca la olvidarán y yo mismo me encargaré, ya que yo soy…Freddie Krueger ¡wuajajajajaja!

**IA Les desea una feliz noche de Halloween. 0-0 **

**

* * *

**

Gracias por leer

criticas, comentarios, tomatasos, amenzas de muerte comenten


	10. ¿ DE DÓNDE SALIERON TANTOS FAMOSOS?

**Bueno gracias a los comentarios que nos han enviado y la espera**

**PD: los personajes no nos pertenecen no los usamos con fines lucrativos son de Stepanie Meyer**

**y aqui les va el cap...**

* * *

**¿De dónde salieron tantos famosos?**

Nos encontramos en la habitación de Val, quien está tecleando rápidamente su notebook.

-Veté, copuchento- me dijo la pequeña.

Saliendo de la habitación de Val intentamos entrar a la de Paulla.

-¡Pobre de ti si entras!- gritó desde adentro antes que también se escucharan los tecleos de su netbook.

Caminamos hasta el cuarto de Karin que tiene una amenaza de muerte para el que entre.

-¡¡¡Sí!!!- exclamaron las tres chicas cerrando sus computadoras portales y bajando a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué les sucedió?- inquirió Esme mirando como una de ellas buscaba su cartera, la otra abrochaba sus zapatillas y la otra tropezaba.

-Nada, adiós- dijeron las tres saliendo de la casa Cullen.

Seth, Alexander y Thomas las vieron salir y como los celosos que son salieron "en cubierto" a espiar lo que hacían sus novias.

-¿Qué les habrá pasado?- preguntó Nessie al aire.

-Ah, tiene una cita- le contestó Edward.

*****Port Angeles*****

Las chicas habían llegado ya en el BMW de Rosalie (obviamente, hurtado) y se disponían a buscar a sus citas. Un chico guapo de polera blanca, pelo de un color miel, ojos castaños se le acercó a Val y le pregunto:

-¿Tú eres ?

-¿Eres Intro_?- indagó ella.

-Sí, soy John O`Callaghan- se presentó él.

-Soy Valeria, pero todos me dicen Val- contestó Val como si fuera a gritar.

Otro chico, que llevaba los ojos pintados de negro, ropa negra y el pelo negro revuelto.

- compradora_ ¿Cierto?

-Sí, tú debes ser Vocal_- contestó Karin.

-Billie- dijo el vocalista de Green Day.

-Karin.

Y el último chico era moreno, de pelo castaño desordenado, ojos verde azulado.

-Tú eres Paulla.

-¿Jared?- preguntó ella.

**-**Sí, te reconocí porque dijiste que eras muy pálida- afirmó él.

-Te reconocí, porque no se cuantas veces es visto Supernatural- profirió ella.

-Oh.

-¿Me esperas cinco segunditos?- preguntó Paulla antes de salir corriendo cerca de una tienda y empezar a gritar como loca.

**(NAs: **Chicas, obvio que los correos son falsos. Si ya los anotaron, bórrenlos inmediatamente**) **

*****Volvo*****

**-**¡¿Puedes ir más lento, Alex?!- dijo Seth intentándose afirmar de cualquier parte del Volvo.

-Seth, si le dices que vaya más lento irá más rápido- le aconsejó Thomas.

-¡¡¡Es cierto!!!- Alexander apretó más fuerte el acelerador.

*****Mansión Cullen*****

Edward estaba junto a Bella en su clase de yoga.

-Ahora, inspira- le ordenó Bella.

Edward respiro y se sintió más que estúpido.

-Expira- le volvió a ordenar.

-Bella, ¿para que me sirve la yoga?- le preguntó Edward.

-Para relajarte, Eddie- le dijo ella.

-No me llames Eddie.

*****Port Angeles*****

Los jóvenes Clearwater, Bloomist y Volturi se esforzaban lo más que podían para que las chicas no los descubrieran.

-Los descubrimos hace cinco minutos- dijo Paulla señalando el escondite de los muchachos.

-¡¡¡Demonios!!!- profirió Alexander.

-¡¡¡Alex!!!- Los otros dos chicos los volvieron a ocultar entre los matorrales.

-Chicos, pueden salir- les pidió Val.

Los jóvenes salieron de su escondite y se enfrentaron a las tres chicas.

-Me decepcionan que estén espiándonos- profirió Karin.

-Pero como sabíamos que vendrían les conseguimos unas citas- dijo Val.

-Es verdad, ¡chicas!- Karin llamó a un trío de "chicas" que se acercaron a ellos.

-Hola, soy Amanda- dijo un travestí que vestía una mini-falda, piernas sin depilar, un petito y una peluca rubia.

-Soy Karla- se presentó la tía con mini, polera sin mangas y peluca negra.

-Soy Romina- dijo la otra "chica" que era la única depilada y con una polera en escote en V.

-Chicos, no sean mal educados y saluden a sus citas.- Ordenó Paulla.

-H…h…ho…o…l….a.- Karin les pegó en la espalda –Hola.

-¡Ay! ¡Tímidos! Adoro los tímidos- profirió Romina.

-Son tan sensuales- siguió Karla.

-Ok, yo elijo al inglés pálido.- Amanda se adueñó velozmente de Alexander.

-Yo al guapo de ojos dorados.- Romina apretó el brazo de Thomas.

-¡Ay! Siempre me dejan lo más pequeños, las odio.- Karla estranguló al pobre Seth.

-Chicos, nos tenemos que ir así que cuídense- dijo Val.

-¡Disfruten sus citas!- Karin salió corriendo junto a las dos otras chicas.

*****Mansión Cullen*****

Después de la clase de yoga encontramos a Alice riendo como loca.

-¿Qué te pasa, Allie?- le preguntó Edward.

La pequeña vampiro mostró sus pensamientos y Edward también comenzó a reír como loco.

-¿Qué les sucede?- dijo el bueno de Emmett Cullen.

-¡Los chicos! ¡Travestis!- gritó Alice.

-¡¿Qué?! No puedo creer que sean travestis… Pobre chicas- dijo Emmett.

-Emmie, no es para tanto- profirió Alice entre risillas de duende.

-¡¿No es para tanto?! ¿Saben algo? Voy a ir a comprar helado para las chicas.- Dicho esto el gorila tomó las llaves de su Jeep y salió rumbo a un mercado.

*****Cita con los famosos*****

Las chicas y sus citas se encontraban en un carísimos restorán en Forks.

-¿Quiénes eran esos tipo con los que hablaban?- preguntó John.

-Ah… ¿ellos? …Eran nuestro ex- contestó Karin.

-Sí, nos dejaron por travestís- siguió Paulla.

-Fue tan duro cuando los encontramos- continúo Val.

-Obvio que debe ser duro vivir en una red de mentiras.- Jared Padalecki abrazó a Paulla.

-Esos gays se lo perdieron- continúo Billie Armstong tomándole la mano a Karin.

-¿Cómo sabes si no son bi?- siguió John.

-Fueron los peores 3 días de mi vida.- Val se echó a llorar en el hombro del vocalista de The Maine.

-¿3 días?- preguntaron los tres guapos chicos.

Karin golpeó en el pie a Val.

-Auch, quiero decir 3 años.- Val volvió a llorar en el hombro de John.

-Ya, ya. Lloren y despéjense de ese sentimiento de ira.- Se nota que Jared va a las clases de yoga de Bella.

*****Citas con los travestís*****

Alexander, Thomas y Seth estaban desnudos, bueno, sólo los cubrían sus calzoncillos y sus calcetines. Charlie Swan al verlos así se detuvo frente a ellos y los arrestó.

-Están arrestados por desorden del orden público, tienen derecho a guardar silencio, tienen derecho a un abogado que si no posee uno el estado le otorgará uno y tienen derecho a hacer una llamada telefónica.- Luego de ponerles las esposas los llevó a su patrulla.

*****Casa Cullen*****

_-¿Aló?- _dijo la voz de Leah Clearwater.

-Leah, soy Alice, ¿sabes si Seth tiene unos pantalones formales, una camisa y unos zapatos o zapatillas?- preguntó Alice entrando en el cuarto de Alexander.

_-Creo que sólo tiene unos jeans negro y una camisa, ¿sirven?_- inquirió la quileute.

-Sí, ¿me los puedes mandar con Jacob?

_-Claro._

-Gracias. Adiós, Leah- se despidió la pixie sacando una camisa blanca del cajón de Alex.

_-Adiós, Alice. Voy a ver si tiene unas zapatillas formales- _agregó la quileute.

-Gracias- volvió a decir Alice metiendo unas converse negras en la bolsa que llevaba en azul el nombre ALEX.

*****Mercado*****

Encontramos a Emmett conversando con un pirata…

-Soy el capitán Jack Sparrow y estoy acá vendiendo estás "croquetas bombas"- el pirata señaló la bandeja que sostenía en una mano.

-Sí, además me dio estoy 14 litros de helado gratis, o sea, ¡gratis!- exclamó Emmett sosteniendo el gran tarro de helado.

-¿A cambio de que?

-¡De traer el Perla Negra!- respondió Emmett.

-Exacto, ahora, mi querido vampiro, tienes que ir a buscar MI barco si deseas esa Harley que te prometí- dijo el pirata.

-¡¡¡Sí!!!- Emmett salió corriendo con los 14 litros.

-Iluso- profirió el capitán Jack Sparrow.

*****Cárcel*****

-¡¡¡Auxilio!!! ¡¡¡Ayúdenme!!!- gritaba Alexander desde la jaula en la cual se encontraba junto a los otros chicos.

-Alex, es ayúdenos, A-Y-Ú-D-E-N-O-S, somos 3 no uno- le corrigió Thomas sentado bajo la ventana de 30x30.

-¡¡¡¡¡Ayúdenme!!!!!- volvió a gritar Alexander.

-¡¡¡¡¡Auxilio!!!!!- siguió Seth.

-Patéticos- dijo Thomas.

-El trío de niñitas, ¿se puede callar?- preguntó Charlie Swan pegando en la reja.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron los tres.

-Como sea, llame a mi hija y dijo que sí los conocía…por desgracia… Y Alice Cullen está afuera con una bolsa de ropa.- Charlie abrió la puerta y los tres chicos salieron corriendo para ver a su salvadora.

-¡¡¡Mi salvadora!!!- exclamó Alexander a penas vio a Alice.

-Quiso decir nuestra salvadora… ¡Que demonios! … ¡Mi salvadora!- Thomas abrazó a Alice.

-¡Alice!- gritó Seth también abrazando a la pixie.

-Esto no es normal de mi parte, pero… ¡Necesito respirar!- Los tres jóvenes la soltaron y Alexander salió corriendo con la bolsa.

-Ven también necesito ropa.- Dijo Seth mientras corría junto a Thomas para alcanzar al hibrido.

-Chicos.- Alice tomó una revista titulada: "Lo _Chic_ y lo **out **de Paris" y sentó a esperar que los chicos salieran para "salvar" a sus novias.

*****15 minutos después*****

Thomas, Seth y Alexander caminaban por el pasillo con camisas blancas, jeans negros, zapatillas, chaquetas negras y lentes negros.

-Magníficos, se ven magníficos- decía Alice mientras aplaudía y daba saltitos.

-Gracias, Alice, pero ahora tengo que ir a salvar a mi damisela de las mano de ese cantante de pacotilla- profirió Alexander.

-¡Yo también!- se adelantó Seth.

-Lo mismo digo, pero él es actor- continúo Thomas.

-Ok, Alice.- Alexander estiró la mano izquierda y con mala gana, Alice le pasó las llaves de se Porshe 911 turbo color amarillo canario.

-Pobre de ustedes si otros travestís les roban mi auto al igual que de Edward- amenazó Alice caminando detrás de ellos.

*****Port Angeles*****

Las chicas estaban todavía con sus citas.

-Gracias, Billie, por comprarse esos zapatos- dijo Karin con diez bolsas en la mano.

-Gracias, John, por las joyas- agradeció Val mirando los ojos del vocalista.

-Gracias, Jared, por estos cuatros libros- Paulla señaló los 4 libros que estaban uno arriba de otro.

Siguieron caminando hasta que un cartel dejó a las tres jóvenes horrorizadas.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Val.

-¡¿Cómo?!- siguió Karin.

-¡¿Por qué?!- término Paulla.

-Seth…

-Alex…

-Thomas…

-¡¡¡Están muertos!!!- Los cantantes y el actor empezaron a dar saltos de felicidad.

-¡¡¡Chicos!!!- las tres entraron y siguieron corriendo hasta que se encontraron los tres ataúdes que poseían los cuerpos de los hombres que amaban.

-¿Thomas?- dijo Karin.

-¿Seth?- profirió Paulla.

-¿Alexander?- preguntó Val mirando el ataúd.

Las tres chicas dándose cuenta del error se cambiaron al verdadero ataúd. Alice, Jasper y Edward se les acercaron.

-Chicas, lo siento mucho por ustedes- Edward siguió el guión de Alice.

-Fue horrible verlos morir en la silla eléctrica- continúo Alice.

-¡¿Silla eléctrica?!- reaccionaron al unísono las tres jóvenes.

-Sí, fue horrible, además lo último que dijeron fue: "díganles que las amamos…"- dijo Jasper.

-"…y que volveremos como fantasmas a reclamarlas"- término Edward.

Rosalie les acercó con su gran sombrero negro y su exagerado escote en V.

-Chicas, no se preocupen, Emmett viene con 14 litros de helado para ustedes.

Bella también de negro, pero menos provocativa que la rubia, se acercó a las "viudas".

-¿Están bien?

-¡¿Cómo quieres que estemos bien si gracias a nosotras los mataron?! Además, sólo iba a ser una salida sin ellos- chilló Karin golpeando el cuerpo de Alex.

-Sí, era sólo una prueba- siguió Val llorando sobre Seth.

-Y para variar lo último que le dije fue: "Chicos, no sean mal educados y saluden a sus citas"- Paulla rompió a llorar.

-Entonces, ¿se arrepienten de haber salio sin ellos?- preguntó Jasper.

-También de haberlos dejado con travestís- dijo Karin.

-Y de todas esas cosas que nunca los perdonamos- continúo Val.

-Bueno, nunca te voy a perdonar lo de las bragas- le dijo Paulla al cuerpo de Thomas.

Alice se acercó a los ataúdes.

-¡¡¡Ya fue mucho!!! No están muertos, sólo anestesiados y si mal no cálculo deberían despertar en 3…2…1.- Los tres "difuntos" despertaron y lo primero que vieron fueran las furiosas caras de sus novias.

-Hola- dijeron tímidamente.

-Thomas, ¿te digo algo? ¡Ándate a la mier..! ¡Me devuelvo a Italia!- Paulla salió furiosa.

-¡Me devuelvo a Inglaterra!- amenazó Karin saliendo tras su amiga.

-¡¡¡Seth Clearwater, eres hombre muerto!!! ¡Espera que volvamos a la casa y te juro que te mandó a la Luna a ver si Jacob dejó las zapatillas que se le perdieron allá!- Antes de irse, Val cerró el ataúd de Seth.

-¡¡¡¡Auxilio!!!! No respiro- exclamó el licántropo.

Alice se acercó a abrir el ataúd, pero Val la detuvo y se fue con su cara de furia. Todos se quedaron muertos de miedo y Seth ya no daba muchas señales de viva.

-Eh…- dijo Alex- yo que ustedes veo si el perro se murió.

Edward se acercó a donde estaba Seth y abrió el ataúd.

-Hasta que al fin alguien se apiada de mí- exageró Seth saliendo del ataúd.

Thomas y Alexander salieron también de sus ataúdes y al igual que todos los Cullens se fueron a la mansión.

* * *

**Ok gracias por llegar hasta aqui y leer el capitulo**

**querida Maggi tus plegarias fueron oidas al fin lo actualice jeje**

**comentarios, criticas, tomatasos, amenazas de muerte dejen un review**

_**(Dios dice que si dejan un review Edward la ira a visitar esta noche y quien sabe que mas podran hacer con él)**_

**Greacias por leer hasta el proximo cap ...**


	11. Un Día Libre, al fin

**bueno gracias por sus comentarios a**

**Brenda Lizz y Clau**

**Bien recuerden los personajes no nos pertenecen son de Stepanie Meyer y no hacemos esto con fines lucrativos **

**aqui les va el cap  
**

* * *

**¡Día libre!**

Cuando llegaron, las chicas estaban encerradas en sus cuartos.

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó Seth en el living.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Alexander.

-Ellas siempre le dan clases a Emmett y luego nos soportan, aunque estén cansadas- dijo Seth.

-¿Y?- siguió Thomas.

-Haremos su trabajo por un día- terminó Seth.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- se quejó Alexander cruzándose de brazos.

*****30 minutos después*****

-¡¡¡Emmett!!! Tienes que bajar a clases- gritó Seth todavía con su facha de galán.

Emmett confundido miró desde las escaleras.

-¡¡¡Emmett, más te vale venir ahora a aprender sobre el desembarco en Normandia antes de que yo vaya y te traiga en brazos!!!- amenazó Alex.

-Ya voy, ya voy- profirió el gorila sentándose en su habitual pupitre.

-Ok, Emmett.-Dijo Alex comenzando a rayar la pizarra con un marcador azul- Como sabes el día 6 de Junio de 1944 un barco con 10 divisiones estadounidenses, canadienses y británicas desembarco en una playa de Normandia, Francia. Esté acontecimiento ocurrió en el período de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¿sabes por que comenzó la Segunda Guerra Mundial? Porque los alemanes invadieron Polonia y los japoneses atacaron Pearl Harbor el 7 de Diciembre de 1941. Gracias a este ataque los estadounidenses tuvieron una razón para meterse en este conflicto. Volviendo a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que estaba dividida en dos bandos: Aliados y Eje. Los Aliados estaban constituidos principalmente por Gran Bretaña, Francia, Austria y Nueva Zelanda y el Eje por Alemania, Italia y Japón. ¿Estás entendiendo Emmett?- se detuvo Thomas.

-Honestamente, lo único que entendí es que no sabes dibujar- contestó el gorila señalando la pizarra.

-Ok, significa que vamos a tener que utilizar el "Plan B"- afirmó Seth.

*****Plan B*****

Los chicos tenían que arreglar los peluches de Emmett y robar los tarros de fruta en conserva de Esme.

-Ok, Emmett, Hannah Montana, Elmo, Cosmo, Zoey 101 y la crema son los Aliados y Jerry (Tom y Jerry), Alex Russo, Scooby-Doo, Pedro Picapiedra y la fruta son los del Eje- explicó el licántropo.

-Los Aliados embarcaron en Francia- afirmó Alexander.

-Desembarcaron en Francia, Alex- le corregío Thomas.

-Lo que sea.- Alex desinteresadamente se sentó junto a Emmett.

Y la guerra empezó. Elmo se lanzó al ratón Jerry, Hannah Montana le tiraba el pelo a Alex Russo, Scooby-Doo peleaba contra Cosmo y Pedro Picapiedra coqueteaba con Zoey 101.

-¿No que eran peluches?- preguntó Alexander.

-Sí, pero son con hilitos- contestó Emmett.

-¿Marionetas?

-No, con hilitos- siguió Emmett mientras rodaba los ojos.

La recreación o el intento de recreación cada vez dejaba más "heridos" hasta que finalizó.

-¿Entendiste, Emmett?- indagó Seth con crema en el pelo.

-Sipi- contestó formando esa enorme sonrisa suya.

-Entonces pasamos a la resta- dijo Thomas con un trozo de frutilla entre su enmarañado cabello.

*****Aprendiendo a restar con Alex*****

Alex, experto en restas de una noche, se encargaría de que Emmett aprendiera a restar.

-Emmett, si tienes 10 y le restas 5, ¿cuánto queda?

Emmett sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Haber… Si tenemos diez modelos y Rosalie en un ataque de celos mata a cinco, ¿cuántas quedan vivas?- indagó Alexander.

-¡Cinco!- exclamó luego de un tiempo.

-Correcto. Ahora, si Edward encuentra a Bella con 16 modelos ingleses y él mata a 16, ¿cuántos quedan vivos?

-¡Cero!- respondió Emmett está vez más rápido que la vez anterior.

-Ok, ahora debes hacer está hoja de restas.- Alexander le pasó la hoja y en menos de 5 minutos entregó su hoja, Alex la revisó velozmente y se la devolvió.

-¡Felicitaciones, Emmett! Ahora sabes restar- dijo Alexander señalando la **A++ **de el examen.

*****Aprendiendo las vocales con Seth*****

Ya que Thomas le había enseñado historia y Alexander; matemáticas, Seth debería enseñarle las vocales.

-Esta es la vocal A, Emmett.- Seth escribió una perfecta "A" en la pizarra.

Emmett intentó hacer la vocal en su cuaderno, pero le salió como si fuera de un preescolar.

-Sigue la E.

Emmett volvió a intentar escribir la vocal en su cuaderno.

-Y le siguen la I, la O y finalmente la U. Ahora, ¿puedes darme un ejemplo para cada una de estás vocales?- le pidió Seth.

-Ala.

-Bien.

-Emmett.

-Ok- Seth rodó los ojos.

-Idiota.

-Bien.- Internamente, Seth se preguntaba cuantas veces le habían decido así como para que supiera como se escribía.

-Oso.

-Ya.

-Y uja.

-¿Uja?- inquirió el licántropo.

-No podía decir bruja, porque empieza con otra letra que no es la U.- Emmett colocó su mejor cara de seductor mientras exponía su lógica.

-Emmett, no somos las chicas.- Emmett se entristeció.

La tarde pasó mientras Emmett intentaba mejorar su caligrafía.

En agradecimiento de haberle enseñado sobre el Desembarque de Normandia, las restas y las vocales, Emmett decidió decirles la verdad de por que no aprendía con las chicas y decirles un millón de "gracias" por hacerlo sentir más inteligente que Einstein.

-No me concentro con ellas por la sencilla razón de que son mujeres- confesó.

-¿Acaso eres machista?- indagó Seth.

-No, pero entiéndanme que soy un chico y ellas son tres chicas muy guapas.

-Explícate mejor- pidió Thomas.

-Ay, Tommy. Emmett quiere decir que no puede concentrarse cuando las chicas y las chicas- usó otro tono para el segundo "las chicas" –están cerca, o sea, Emmett no es ningún santo, fraile o papa para estar casi una hora pensando en que estamos lejos de él, las chicas y sus pensamientos XXX- dijo Alexander.

-¿Quiénes son las chicas y las chicas?- Seth usó el mismo tono para el segundo "las chicas".

Alex, en un esfuerzo para no decirle la palabra, señaló su torso e hizo como si su pecho no estuviera plano, bueno, plano no estaba, pero a los expectórales no cuentan para lo que trataba de explicar Alex.

-Ah- profirieron Thomas y Seth.

Al darse cuenta de los que Emmett miraban mientras ellos no estaban los tres jóvenes se enojaron mucho y comenzaron a corretear a Emmett mientras le lanzaban amenazas.

*****Más tarde*****

Esme ya había llamado a cenar a los humanos, licántropo e híbridos. Val fue la única que bajó, le susurró algo al oído a Esme y volvió a subir, no antes de asesinar con la mirada a Seth. Esme rodó los ojos y en tres platos subió la cena junto a los 14 litros de helado traídos por Emmett.

-Creo que siguen enojadas- se burló Rosalie.

Los chicos, decaídos al ver que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano cenaron sin ganas y luego fueron al living a pensar en que podían hacer para que la amenaza de irse fuera de Forks se cumpliera y los dejará acá intentando hacer que Emmett aprendiera más de diez años de colegiatura.

* * *

**Gracias por leer **

**comentarios, criticas, tomatasos, amenazas de muerte dejen un Review**

**(_Esta vez Dios dice que por cada review que no dejen Jacob sufrirá)_**

**Sean buenas dejen comentarios y salven a Jacob**

**Felicidades a las que se llevaron a Edward**

**Bueno gracias por leer y esperen hasta el proximo cap....  
**


	12. Cartas de disculpa de los chicos

**NA1: **Hola!

Bueno, acá va un capitulo en que vemos como se disculpan Thomas, Alexander y Seth…lo siento, pero necesitamos que estos chicos se disculpen pronto ¬ ¬. Cuídense…hippie_life_1122

*******

**Recuerden los personajes no nos pertenecen son de Stepanie Meyer**

**aqui va el cap ...  
**

* * *

**Cartas de los chicos**

_Querida Valeria:_

_Eh…eh…eh…mmm…eh…al no saber que decir te paso a Jacob así que si encuentras alguna falta de ortografía cúlpalo a él y no a mí.__** Bueno, kerida Val, como saves soi Jacob, ia q la coza q iiamas nobio no save escrivir una karta. Bueno, es difísil escrivir una karta para hotra perzona ke no cea mi Nessie, pero boy a intertar…Ok…Seth te hama…listo**_

_**Seth/Jacob**_

Al terminar de leer la "carta" de Seth, Val se paró de su cama y corrió (más bien, corrió a robar el auto de Rosalie) y salió un destino a la Push.

*****La Push (también maneja como loca) *****

-¡¡¡Seth!!!- llamaba la humana mirando como el licántropo se preparaba para lanzarse de un acantilado.

El licántropo miró el cielo, negó con la cabeza y se lanzó al vacío.

-¡¡¡Seth!!! ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?!- gritó la pequeña justo cuando el perro tocaba el fría agua.

Val desesperada de lo que acababa de hacer su amado bajo corriendo por un camino cercano. Vigilando de no resbalar llegó al borde del agua, se sacó la bufanda que llevaba, los zapatos y una chaqueta y se lanzó a buscar el supuesto muerto cuerpo de Seth.

-¡¡¡Seth!!!- lo llamaba.

Buscó por todas partes hasta que algo o alguien le agarró el pie.

-¡¡¡Auxilio!!! ¡¡¡No quiero morir tan joven!!!- dijo hasta que se dio cuenta que lo que la estaba sujetando no era nadie más que el licántropo que tanto amaba.

Seth, con su perfecta cabellera miró a la chica que estaba que reventada de ira.

-¡¡¡Val!!!- dijo abrazándola.

-¡¡¡Seth!!! Te voy a matar, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre saltar de un acantilado?! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Estás loco???!!! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¿No ves…?- la pequeña fue callada con los dulces del licántropo.

-Te quiero- profirió este cuando se separó de ella.

-Yo también- respondió ella abrazándolo –Ahora… ¿me puedes sacar de acá? ¡Me estoy muriendo de frío!- exclamó la pequeña.

El licántropo la abrazó fuertemente antes de sacarla del agua y llevarla a que se secará en su casa antes que se resfriara.

_Paulla:_

_No sé como expresarme, pero…te quiero… ¡no! Quererte es poco, te amo y creo que nadie y nada va a cambiar esto que siento…aunque empezamos mal me encantaría comenzar todo de nuevo y…bueno, no sé que más escribirte, ya que mi vuelo parte en dos horas…te amo y espero volver a verte lo más pronto que pueda…pero si no me quieres volver a hablar. Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte…Te amo…Thomas._

La chica de cabello enmarañado miró el reloj del velador, hace una hora que estaba esa carta en su puerta y ahora se atrevía a abrirla. Desesperada bajó las escaleras.

-¡¡¡Alice, Edward!!!- llamó mientras se ponía una chaqueta y un gorro, ya que la lluvia era incesante.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto Edward.

-A Thomas, ahora vamos que me queda un hora para llegar a Seattle y buscarlo entre la multitud- dijo la chica tomando al vampiro de la mano y saliendo con él.

-¿Tengo cara de ser tu chofer?

-Si me ayudas ahora, voy a hacer a Emmett inteligente más rápido que lo que un gallo canta.

-Ok, ok. Vamos- Edward tomó una chaqueta, las llaves de su Volvo y salieron hacia el aeropuerto.

*****30 minutos después en el aeropuerto*****

Paulla bajó del Volvo, entró al aeropuerto y corrió hacia el de informaciones.

-Hola, necesito saber donde salen los vuelos a Italia.

-Hola, bonita, ¿por qué necesitas saber esa información?- preguntó el de informaciones.

Paulla pensó un poco y una brillante idea surco por su mente.

-Mmm… ¿Supiste que una famosa modelo está en el baño de damas? Pobrecita, acaba de romper con su novio- afirmó ella llamando la atención del chico con granos en la cara.

-Y… ¿cómo es?- pregunto interesado.

-Delgada, rubia, ojos azules y varias operaciones- le informó.

El chico se quedó pesando un poco.

-Ok, voy, pero tú no toques este botón que es para el micrófono de todo el aeropuerto- advirtió señalando un botón rojo.

Él chico salió corriendo y cuando ya estaba ya lejos, Paulla tomó el micrófono, apretó el botón y dijo:

_-Eh…a los pasajeros del vuelo…bueno, no sé en que número ibas, pero Thomas yo también te quiero mucho y te quiero junto a mí, por favor no te vayas. ¿Quién me va a soportar y alejar de lo que es malo y es bueno? Bueno, si mal no sé faltan cinco minutos para que parta tu vuelo y…- _la chica vio como los guardias la venía como la próxima detenida de Forks –_Bueno, si ya escuchaste esto, ven a ayudarme. S i no alcanzas a rescatarme te quiero mucho y no sigas ninguna de las ordenes de Alexander como tirarte de un risco, no seas tonto, ¿ok? Te amo, Thomas. Cambio y fuera- _dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo.

Dos gorilas la perseguían, esquivó algunos objetos hasta que chocó con algo duro, frío y que instantáneamente acarició su cabello.

-Paulla.

-Thomas.

Los dos se miraron fijamente hasta que la policía vino a detenerla.

-¡Te amo!- gritó ella.

Thomas al fin reaccionó, la abrazó y besó apasionadamente.

-Yo también te amo, mi loca- dijo antes que el forcejeó de los policías los separara definitivamente.

Los que se había congregado cerca de ellos miraron a la pareja y un pequeño comenzó a aplaudir.

-Hijo, le estás aplaudiendo a una loca- lo reto la mamá, pero ya casi todo el aeropuerto estaba aplaudiendo.

Un señor de cabellera risada basta decir basta, de un color amarillo muy fuerte, piel tostada y ojos negros se acercó a los policías.

-Señores, quiero que dejen en libertad a esta jovencita. Yo pagaré su fianza- dijo con voz rara.

-¿Y quién es usted?- le pregunto el gorila que tenía una ceja.

-¡El chapulín colorado!- gritó todo el aeropuerto.

-¡No! ¡Soy Leonardo Farkas!- dijo el tipo de los rizos.

-Ah- susurraron desilusionados los pasajeros.

-Como iba diciendo- dijo Leonardo –deseo que la dejen en libertad, yo pagaré su fianza.

Los dos gorilas se miraron y soltaron a Paulla quien corrió a los brazos de Thomas, quien la volvió a besar.

-Mr. Farkas, nos debe dos millones de dólares- dijo el gorila.

-¿Y desde cuando tengo cara de tonto?- dijo Farkas antes de salir arrancando.

Los gorilas salieron tras él y Paula junto a Thomas los miraron raro.

-Y a mí me dices loca- dijo ella algo ofendida.

/ / /

_Lo siento._

_ Alexander_

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Lo podías hacer mejor!- se quejó Karin abriendo la puerta y mirando a Alexander con el papel en la mano.

-Eh… ¿lo siento?- pregunto el chico sentado en el suelo.

Karin rodó los ojos y salió en donde escuchó los estornudos de Val y los tropezones de Paulla.

-Hasta ellos que no tienes cerebro son más románticos que tú- le dijo.

-Seth ni siquiera me escribió la carta, la escribió Jacob- afirmó Val quien estaba con una manta y con muchos pañuelos en la mano.

-A Thomas yo lo tuve que ir a salvar y él me salvó de los gorilas con la ayuda de Farkas- reconoció Paulla que estaba con todo el cabello húmedo y por primera vez en su vida estaba liso.

-A lo menos no es un: "lo siento. Alexander"- se quejó Karin.

-Tú elegiste al mujeriego, por suerte a mi me tocó el vampiro sobre protector y sexy- afirmó Paulla al lado de Thomas que la miraba…bueno, con los ojos obvio.

-Sí, ¡ashú! Además ¡ashú! no cambio ¡ashú! a mi lobito ¡ashú! por nada ¡ashú! ¡Ashú!- contestó Val abrazada por Seth.

-¿No podemos canjear las cartas?- propuso Karin.

-Ok… ¡Yo quiero la de Seth!- exclamó Val antes de estornudar.

-¡Yo la de Thomas!- grito Paulla.

-Yo la de…las odio- murmuró Karin entre dientes.

-De nuevo… ¡Seth! ¡Ashú!

-¡Thomas!

-¡Las odio! Ok, la tercera es la vencida.

-Seth

-Thomas

-Las vuelvo a odiar.

-Karin- se le acercó el licántropo –acepta que te tocó el tontito sin cerebro.

-¿Qué? Eh… ¡Oye!- dijo Alexander.

-¿Ves?- le pregunto Thomas.

-…Esperen que estoy analizando la información- dijo Alexander.

*****Cuatro horas después*****

-¡¡¡Oigan!!!- exclamó finalmente Alexander justo cuando Esme llamaba a la cena.

-Ah… ¿recién terminaste de analizar la información, Alex? ¡Ashú!- pregunto Val con la voz algo gangosa.

-Sí- respondió antes de bajar a cenar.

-¡Ashú!, ¡ashú!, ¡ashú!, ¡ashú! y ¡ashú!- decía Paulla estornudando.

-Después de cenar, a la cama, ¿entendido?- le dijo Thomas a su lado, Paulla sólo afirmó.

-¡Oiga! ¡Ella es sólo una niñita! ¡Además, ¿te hiciste las pruebas de VIH, sífilis, abulesís, awuebelisís, etc?!- preguntó Emmett inventando enfermedades.

Seth, Alexander, Karin, Val y todos los Cullens estallaron risas mientras Paulla se ponía como un tomate.

-Emmett, no del cama que utilizan tú y Rosalie, sino del cama de descansar- explicó Thomas enojando a la rubia.

-Sí, ¡ashú!, ¡ashú!, ¡ashú!- respondió la niña.

-Oksh, oksh, oksh- siguió en modo de broma Emmett.

Las risas duraron más tiempo de lo que creían y así pasó la cena. Apenas dieron las doce, Alexander se disculpó de rodillas cosa que fue muy buena para Karin, Val dormían entre su estufa personalizada y Paulla ya había dejado de destornudar, esa era otra de las noche en la mansión Cullen

* * *

**_Gracias por leer tal vez durante las vacaciones no se actualizará la historia_**

**_ustedes saben en este hemisferio hace mucho calor para escribir_**

**_jejeje_**

**_si desean algo para los proximos capitulos den las ideas que quieran incluir...._**

**_GRACIASS..._**

**_Recurden criticas, comentarios, tomatasos, amenazas de muerte dejen un review  
_**


	13. Vacaciones pero cada un por su lado?

_Bien aqui tienen el capitulo 12_

_Espero que esten disfrutando sus vacaciones_

_Este fic va dedicado a Paula jeje (niña tu lo "escribes" pero las ideas son de 3 personas no solo tuyas jeje)  
_

**Bien aqui les va el cap **

**Pd: los personajes no nos pertenecen son exclusivamente de Stephanie Meyer (Na: y no creo que consigamos comprar los derechos de elllos algun dia)  
**

* * *

**Cada uno por su lado**

Era otro día en Forks, Washington en donde nuestros jóvenes sicólogos están disfrutando de su último día de clases. Paulla no deja de mirar inquieta el enorme reloj rojo puesto arriba del pizarrón.

-Paulla, cálmate, pareces histérica mirando el reloj- dijo Thomas a su lado mientras el profesor Adams, el de castellano, pasaba junto a ellos.

-Soy histérica, ¿y?- preguntó la pequeña de cabellos enmarañados.

Thomas rodó los ojos y Paulla siguió mirando el reloj. Pasando a otra de las salas nos encontramos con Valeria y Seth que se encuentran en su clase de matemáticas.

-Seth, ¿qué vamos a hacer en vacaciones?- preguntó la ahora "chica lobo" como la llamaba Emily, la novia de Sam Uley.

-Mmm…ni idea, después se nos ocurrirá algo- dijo el licántropo.

Camille, una de las tantas amistades de Julieta Newton, estaba escuchando cerca de ellos.

-Mmm…ojalá que no estés pensando lo que yo estoy pensando Seth- dijo Camille con un ese tono de doble sentido. Val enrojeció rápidamente al igual que Seth y Camille soltó una sonrisita triunfante. Salimos del tormento de Val y Seth para pasar a la sala de computación junto a Alexander y Karin quienes, de nuevo, buscaban la receta de la bomba nuclear.

-Hasta que al fin escribes bien bomba, Alex- le felicitó Karin.

-Yo también te quiero, no te preocupes- contestó algo irónico el joven hibrido.

Alex la miró enojado y volvió con el tecleó.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- indagó Alexander.

-Obvio.

-¿Para que necesitas la bomba nuclear?

-Mmm… Para destruir el instituto, para destruir el instituto y, sí, para destruir el instituto- contó la chica.

-Mmm… Ok, te apoyo- dijo Alexander entrando a una de las tantas páginas.

Saliendo de la sala, nos vamos a el centro del colegio, la mente de todos los estudiantes sólo dicen: "tres…dos…uno… ¡Vacaciones!" La campana fue tocaba y oficialmente las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado.

-¡Wii! Al fin son vacaciones, al fin sol, al fin playa, al fin…- Paulla fue interrumpida por su novio.

-Amor, calladita te ves mucho más bonita.

Paulla frunció el ceño.

-Ok, oficialmente este verano te vas con los Volturis en una caja de 20 x 21 centímetros- amenazó la "chica vampiro".

Thomas la agarró de la cintura.

-Entonces tu me acompañas- dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisita.

-Seth, ¿qué hacen los licántropos en vacaciones?- inquirió Val abrazada por Seth.

-Lanzarnos en acantilado, acampar, ir a la playa, vigilar a los vampiros y hacer cosas de licántropos, cariño- respondió dulcemente el hombre-lobo.

-Te acompaño a todo, menos a lo de los acantilados.

-Tampoco podrás acompañarme a las vigilancias, a lo menos que seas una licántropo- dijo Seth mirando la carita de perrito atropellado que le ponía Val.

-Por favor.

-¿Y si después te lastimas?

Val puso su cara de: "comprendo, pero igual algún día me vas a tener que llevar".

-Karin, ¿qué vamos a hacer en estás vacaciones?- preguntó Alexander con sus ojos azules fijos en la muchacha.

-Tratar de conquistar el mundo- respondió agregando la sonrisa de villana.

-Además de eso.

-Salir de compras con Alice- volvió a agregar su carcajada de villana. Alexander rodó los ojos se fue a reunir con los demás en el coche de Edward y el Mercedes de Carlisle.

Nessie y Jacob habían faltado al último día, ya que Nessie estaba resfriada y Jacob estaba en un tratamiento contra las pulgas. Karin se subió al volante del Volvo junto a Val y Paulla, la última a penas subirse se puso el cinturón de seguridad. En el Mercedes, Alexander iba al volante, Seth y Thomas en el asiento de atrás. En licántropo, muerto de miedo, se puso los dos cinturones de la parte posterior del Mercedes.

*****Mansión Cullen*****

Emmett ya estaba sentado con un dulce angelito en su pupitre en mitad del living cuando los seis jóvenes entraron con sus batas blancas.

-Emmie, esta es la última clase que tiene con todos nosotros JUNTOS- dijo Karin.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el gorilita.

-Porque queremos estar un ratito con nuestras familias, Emmett- profirió Val.

-Aunque nos vamos a volver a juntar de a poco, a lo menos yo voy a estar dos semanas con mi familia- agregó Paulla.

Emmett, con una cara triste, dio la orden de que comenzaran la última clase. Como de costumbre, cada uno de los jóvenes le enseñó una materia diferente. Primero fue el turno de Seth y el francés, luego Val con el castellano, después Alexander y la historia. Karin siguió con la matemática, Thomas con la biología y finalmente Paulla con el arte, aunque Emmett dibujaba mil veces mejor que ella. Al finalizar las clases, Esme llamó a los seis jóvenes a vivir la última cena que vivirían junto a la familia de vampiros más famosa en Forks, Washington.

-¡¡¡Chicos!!! ¡Ashú! ¡¡¡No se vayan!!! ¡Ashú! ¡¡¡Por lo que más quieran!!!- profirió Nessie entre estornudos que se podrían escuchar hasta Júpiter.

-Lo siento, Ness, tengo que ayudar a mi mamá a estafar a mi papá por internet- respondió Karin contestando un correo de su mamá.

-Yo voy a ir un tiempo para Italia con mi familia y después voy a vivir la vida de un típico licántropo- comentó Val comiendo una lechuga de su ensalada.

-Mmm… yo voy a ir por dos semanas a Italia, tengo que aprovechar que mi papá esta acá- dijo Paulla al lado de Thomas.

-Y ustedes chicos, ¿dónde piensan ir?- indagó Rosalie desinteresadamente.

-Yo voy a estar acá- respondió Seth.

-Voy a ir a Inglaterra, ya que me conseguí un buen empleo- dijo Alexander mirando la ventana detrás de la cabeza cobriza de Nessie.

-Mmm… a mi me llegan, obligado, una semana a Italia y la otra la voy a pasar con los Volturis- dijo Thomas parándose de la mesa.

La cena siguió con su rumbo habitual hasta que los humanos e híbridos terminaron con su alimento. Nuestros seis sicólogos fueron hasta sus cuartos para arreglar sus maletas para el agotador día que se les venía. Cada uno puso sus prendas bien ordenas… bueno, Alexander no supo como ordenar su maleta así que echó todas sus prendas dentro de la maleta azul y la cerró hasta la mitad, luego Alice, rodando los ojos, se puso a ordenar las pertenencias de Alexander y cerró la maleta sin problemas.

-Gracias, Alice- dijo el híbrido mirando a la pixie con ese vestido negro y las manos pálidas sobre la cintura.

-De nada, idiota- respondió la enanita.

Alexander rodó los ojos y finalmente se acostó y durmió como el resto de los habitantes de la mansión, bueno, excepto los que no dormían.

*****A la mañana siguiente*****

Los chicos ya se habían levantado y esa que eran… ¡Las seis de la mañana!

-Bueno, Esme y su trompeta nos despertaron así de temprano- refunfuño Val con su pijama, un short y una polera con mangas, rosa con elefantitos.

-¿Te refieres a la trompeta que tiré a la basura?- preguntó Karin con su camisa que le llegaba a las rodillas, con delgadas cintas celestes de mangas y otros diferentes tonos de celestes repartidas por el género de la camisa.

-¿Esa que quemé?-indagó Alexander con unos bóxers blancos con líneas azules.

-Obvio, ¿qué otra trompeta tiene Esme?- respondió Paulla con una polera verde de manga ¾ y un pantalón hasta las rodillas de un verde levemente más oscuro que el de la polera.

-Exacto- profirió Esme entre sollozos con un bello vestido azul.

-Pregunta, ¿por qué nos despiertan tan temprano?- inquirió Val.

-Para que se vayan luego, obvio, además todos tienen sus pasajes para las 8 y media y deben estar dos horas antes en el aeropuerto- respondió Esme nada amable.

-Nosotros también te queremos, Esme- dijeron a coro los seis jóvenes.

Los chicos salieron del pasillo del tercer piso de la mansión y entraron al baño. Se ducharon, vistieron, lavaron los dientes, peinaron (o intentaron) y bajaron a tomar desayuno. Rápidamente bebieron una taza de leche y salieron en el carro de Alice.

-Adiós, mis niños, cuídense y vuelvan pronto- los despidió Esme desde la puerta con un pañuelo blanco.

Alice, con un pañuelo en la cabeza, llevó a los chicos hasta el aeropuerto en Seattle, en donde se despidió de ellos y se detuvo tres kilometro más allá para comprar cosas para la fiesta de hoy día en la noche.

-Está es la última vez que nos veremos, chicos- dijo Karin algo dramática.

-Nos vamos a ver en la graduación, en cuatro semanas más- contradijo Paulla con los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen.

-Pero igual son cuatro semanas, prima- profirió Val también algo dramática.

-Val, no digas nada, porque tú vas conmigo a Italia.

-¡Cierto!- gritó Val comenzando con su baile de la victoria.

Paulla rodó los ojos e ingresó a la fila para Italia.

_-A los pasajeros del vuelo 114 hacia Inglaterra, por favor abordar el avión, repito, a los pasajeros del vuelo 114 con destino hacia Inglaterra, por favor abordar ahora mismo antes de que los dejemos abajo, aunque si se quedan no nos importa mucho…eh…olviden lo último- _dijeron los parlantes de aeropuerto.

-Ya oyeron, debemos irnos al avión- dijo Karin agarrando a Alexander del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia el avión.

-¡¡¡Nos vemos luego!!!- gritó el híbrido con sus jeans y la polera naranja.

Los otros sólo debieron esperar unos 30 minutos más para que los llamaran para abordar el vuelo 105 con destino a Volterra en donde Thomas tenía a su "familia" y los padres de Paulla tenían su casa, en donde Val se encontraría con su madre y Francis, quien debería haber llegado a penas hoy junto a Julieta. Los dos aviones que llevaban a nuestros jóvenes protagonistas fuera de Forks, a sus hogares.

-Adiós, Forks- corearon cuando los limites de pueblecito ya no se vieron desde las alturas de sus respectivos aviones.

* * *

**Gracias por leer el cap **

**y gracias por sus comentarios**

**Recureden criticas, sujerencias, tomatasos, amenazas de muerte dejen un review **

**Gracias adiozz**

** PD: las que dejen un comentario vendra Edward y sera su esclavo por toda la noche ....  
**


	14. Vacaciones En Inglaterra Edgar y Karin !

**_Bien aqui esta el capitulo dedicado a las vacaciones..._**

**_estos capitulos seran una serie con las distintas vacaciones de todos los personajes_**

**_espero que los disfruten _**

**_PD: La saga crepúsculo no nos pertenece es de Meyer una de las mejores escritoras ... ojala nos pertenesca algun día y como dicen soñar no cuesta_**

**_aqui va el cap..._**

* * *

**Vacaciones (según Karin y Alexander)**

Ya era otro día en la anticuada Inglaterra cuando el vuelo 114 estacionaba en la larga pista del aeropuerto.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Karin corriendo hacia los brazos de una mujer de cabellera corta y negra, delgada figura y piel algo tostada. Vestida también con una bata blanca, tacones de unos 20 centímetros, unos pantalones negros y una polera algo escotada y de color fucsia.

-¡Hijita! Te dije que me trajeras una contraseña y me traes un chico- bromeó la mujer mirando a Alexander.

-Mamá, él es Alexander, Alex, ella es Emille Stafflerd **, **mi madre- los presentó Karin.

-Un gusto- dijeron al mismo momento.

Karin con una leve sonrisa y maleta en mano dio el inicio a la mancha hacia su elegante morada cercana al BigBen. Alexander la siguió con la maleta azul que Alice había tenido que arreglar, porque el bebé no había sabido cómo. Un caro y muy elegante carro negro con más alta tecnología inglesa.

-Wow, ¿cómo lo compraste?- le preguntó Karin a su mamá observando la pintura negra del porshe.

-Querida, si sumas: yo + tu padre + divorcio tienes a este hermoso auto- contestó la mujer acariciando a su segundo bebé.

Alexander rodó los ojos y murmuró: "pobre tipo" sin que las otras dos chicas se dieran cuenta. Alexander subió su maleta a portaequipaje y después subió las otras seis maletas de Karin. El auto arrancó, a dos kilómetros más alto de lo que Karin conducía –como 250 kilómetros por hora-, con dirección hacia el BigBen en donde Alexander tendría que confirmar su empleo de guía turístico.

*****Mansión Cullens*****

Estamos en el living de la mansión de vampiros más famosa globalmente, en donde Alice y Edward Cullen están durmiendo gracias a la borrachera del día anterior.

-Mmm…- murmuró Rosalie –Vampiros con borrachera, en youtube me pagaran millones por este video- dijo la rubia con un casette en la mano.

Dejando a la rubia con su plan de dejar en vergüenza a sus hermanos, pasamos al ala izquierda en donde Jasper intenta enseñarle algo de historia a Emmett, pero el gorila se encuentra en huelga.

-Queremos que vuelvan…- el gorila fue interrumpido.

-¿Queremos?- preguntaron los Cullens asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-Bueno, quiero que vuelvan los humanos, que vuelvan los humanos, que vuelvan los humanos- canturreaba Emmett levantando un cartel que asombró a Jasper.

-Emmett, ¿te vas cuenta que escribirte bien todo ese cartel?

-Lo sé, Bella tiene buena ortografía- contestó Emmett haciendo que Jazzie rodara los ojos.

*****Inglaterra*****

Alexander había comenzado ya su empleo, Karin y su madre estaban en la enorme mansión ordenando en la habitación de la chica.

-Mami, ¿por qué quieres estafar a papá?

-Porque… es divertido estafar- contestó la mujer poniendo una sonrisa de punta a punta. Karin rodó los ojos antes de agregar contesta un: "cierto".

-Obvio, especialmente si es a tu padre a quien tengo que estafar… ¡¿Qué digo?! ¡Si estafándolo lo conocí!- dijo la madre.

-¡¡¡Qué romántico!!!- chilló Karin aplaudiendo como la Brenda Song cuando dice: "¡viva yo!"

-¿Cierto?- indagó Emillecon una sonrisa en la cara.

Madre e hija siguieron riendo y burlándose del padre de la chica.

*****Youtube*****

-_Sabes, Alice, odio cuando Carlisle se tiñe el cabello y todos creen que es natural- _decía la voz de Edward en el video: "Vampiros borrachos y hermanos".

_-Yo odio cuando Jasper se ven taaaan lindo y las otras vienen y lo acosan con sus besos-_ profirió la borracha voz de la enanita desde el notebook de su sobrina.

_-Mmm… odio que Black siempre esté con mi hija- _contraatacó Edward.

_-Pues… odio a Rosalie y su rubio perfecto… ¡¿Por qué demonios siempre se fijan en las rubias?!- _chilló la pixie.

_-Alice, tú mejor no hables, porque… ¿de qué color tiene Jasper el cabello?_

_-Amarillo, pero no rubio._

El video siguió unos cuatro minutos más, terminando justo cuando los dos hermanos se quedaban dormidos sobre la mesa del comedor.

-¡¡¡¡¡ROSALIE!!!!!- exclamaron los dos hermanos que salían en el video.

*****BigBen*****

-Este es el… Museo… Lo…ah…eh…bueno, es un museo, ¿para qué necesitan saber el nombre si igual se matan de aburrimiento?- inquirió Alexander al primer grupo de turista que le había tocado guiar.

-Wow- exclamaron los turistas sorprendidos.

Alexander siguió por las calles de Londres.

-Ok, ¿hay fanáticas de Robert Pattinson?- preguntó Alex entrando a otra calle.

-¡¡¡Sí!!!- gritaron unas chicas y unos hombres muy raros.

-Que bueno, porque acá no vamos a pasar por su casa- dijo desilusionando a las fanáticas.

*****Huelga*****

-¡Queremos a los humanos, queremos a los humanos, queremos a los humanos!... ¡¡Ashú!!- exclamó Nessie fuera de la casa junto a su tío Emmett y su madre Bella.

-¿Qué hacen?- indagó Edward a su esposa.

-Huelga nacional para que vuelvan a inteligenzar a Emmett con su sueldo de 10 dólares- dijo Bella con un altoparlante.

-Bella, ¿para que necesitas ese altoparlante de voz?- le preguntó Edward con su voz aterciopelada.

-Para que me escuches mejor- gritó nuevamente Bella con el altoparlante de voz.

Edward se tapó los oídos y entró a la mansión rodando los ojos.

*****Casa de Karin*****

La chica luego de haber arreglado sus prendas en su armario del porte de una habitación.

-¡¡¡Mamá!!!- gritó la chica desde su armario.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- acá parece de que se habla gritando.

-¡No sé que ponerme!

-¡Busca en la puerta con el número 17!

Karin abrió la puerta número 17 y toda una nueva habitación/armario.

-¡¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!!!

*****BigBen*****

Alexander ya estaba llevando al último grupo hacia el BigBen.

-Este es mi número- dijeron unas cuantas chicas al salir.

-Obvio- contestó.

El sol se estaba escondiendo por el horizonte y Alexander se cambio de ropa y fue directo a la dirección de Karin.

-Lindas vacaciones- profirió Alexander entrando a la casa de su novia.

-¡Hola, Alex!- le saludóEmille

-Hola.

-¡¿Alexander?!- chilló Karin.

La chica bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad y al encontrase con el joven lo abrazó y besó.

El día, tanto como en Forks, Washington como en Inglaterra, había terminado y los híbridos como humanas debían ir a dormir. Mañana sería otro día y nuestros personajes tendrían otro brutal día de esfuerzo… (**NA1: **Me estoy matando de la risa con lo de "brutal día de esfuerzo")

*******

**Después veremos las vacaciones de los otros jóvenes.**

**

* * *

**

**_Bien que les ha parecido el cap_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews_**

**_Y Brenda Liz lo de la bomba fue en la vida real ... pero nos faltaron materiales jeje _**

**_Bien recuerden Sujerencias , criticas, dedidcatorias, amenazas de muerte o Tomatasos dejen un review_**

**_PD: Los que dejen un review vendra Edward a sus casas en la noche y podran hacer lo que quieran con él..._**

**_Gracias por leer  
_**


	15. Vacaciones en Italia Paulla y Thomas!

**_Aqui esta uno de los capitulos de las vacaciones_**

**_espero que lo disfruten _**

**_y la prxima vez tendremos un presentador espacial_**

**_PD:_**

**_Los personajes no nos pertenecen son solamente de Stepanie Meyer_**

**_Y aqui va el cap  
_**

* * *

**Vacaciones (según Thomas y Paulla)**

Despertamos en la soleada Italia en donde Thomas y Paulla llegan a desayunar junto a los padres de esta.

-Hola, bebé- la saludó Dean, su padre.

-Hola, papá, no me digas bebé- le saludó la pequeña besando su mejilla.

-Bueno, no quiero avergonzarte frente a tu novio- dijo el agente súper secreto de la CIA.

-Ok, hola, mamá-saludó la chica antes de mandarle una mirada envenenada a su padre.

-Hola, hijita- dijo su mamá llevando un pote con cereal y leche hacia la mesa.

Los padres de la pequeña reina de las pálidas ya sabían sobre que era Thomas y a ninguno de los dos les molestaba que su hija estuviera de novia con un vampiro, además Dean ya conocía la existencia de los vampiros y Cameron, su madre, era muy amiga de los Volturis.

-¿Qué van a hacer esta tarde, chicos?- preguntó Cameron con ese tono maternal que le recordó a Esme.

-Mmm… no sé, mamá, tal vez vayamos a visitar a los Volturis, ¿quieres que les mande saludos de tu parte?- preguntó la pálida chica.

La madre de la chica lo pensó unos breves minutos y afirmó con la cabeza, luego se levantó de la mesa para ir a buscar un vaso de agua.

-Mmm…okey, me debo ir a trabajar. Hasta la noche, chicos- se despidió Dean besando la cabeza de su hija y besando dulcemente a su esposa.

Cameron suspiró como típica adolescente en las nubes mientras veía a Dean.

-Wow, ella sí que es igual a ti- le susurró Thomas al oído a la pequeña.

-Ni tanto- profirió la niña sacudiendo su cabello al mismo tiempo en que su madre sacudía su cabellera chocolate. Thomas rodó los ojos.

-Ok, chicos, me voy al canal, los veo después- dijo la mujer con la polera rojo sin mangas y jeans negros.

Cameron tomó su bolso y salió llevando, en la mano, las llaves de su Ferrari negro.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- le preguntó Thomas a la pequeña pálida.

-Mientras no sea tratar de dominar al mundo, cualquier cosa- contestó terminando su vaso de leche.

Thomas se quedó pensando un rato y el silencio reinó la morada Tintoretto.

*****Casa Cullen*****

En Forks, Washington, Alice Cullen se encuentra preparando un día de compras, mientras Emmett con su Aqua-muñeco.

-Ta-ta-tará, soy Aqua-man, tará- tará- canturreaba tomando con la mano izquierda un muñeco de Elmo, el de Plaza Sésamo –Y yo… ¡Elmo!- dijo moviendo al muñecos peludo y rojo.

Jasper se le acercó y tomó a la Hormiga Atómica.

-Emmett, te apuesto a que mi Hormiga Atómica le gana a tu Elmo y a Aqua-man- profirió el rubio agregando una sonrisa malvada.

El gorila lo meditó los escasos tres segundos antes de afirmar la cabeza y darle un apretón de mano a su sensible hermano.

Alejándonos de la batalla de Aqua-Man, Elmo y la Hormiga Atómica, pasamos a la batalla que tienen Edward y Bella.

-¡¡¡¿Crees que yo fue la tonta que quemó tu piano?!!!- gritó Bella.

-¡¡¡Tú les diste la autorización!!!- exclamó Edward alzando las manos como idiota.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¡¡Tú les diste permiso para quemar mis libros!!!- contraatacó la vampiresa.

-¡¡¡Esa fue Rosalie!!!

-¡¡¡¡No me metan!!!- dijo la rubia escondida en las tuberías grabando la pelea de los esposos para luego subirla a Youtube.

-Siguiendo con la pelea… ¡¡¡Nessie fue la que les dio el permiso para quemar tu piano!!!- profirió Bella.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó/exclamó Edward.

-¡¡¡Tu hija fue la que les dio permiso para quemar tu piano!!!- dijo Bella antes de comenzar a sollozar.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- indagó Edward todavía algo molesto.

-¡No puedo creer que ames más a un piano que a mí!- gritó antes de salir con dirección el frondoso bosque de Forks.

*****Volterra*****

Thomas y Paulla fueron llevados por Dimitri y Félix hacia donde Aro se encontraba.

-¡Dimitri! ¡Félix! Trajeron de comer a una presa muy pequeña, ¿no creen?- dijo Aro con su tono de rey.

-No soy una presa, Aro- se quejó la pálida chica –Además mi madre te manda saludos.

Cayo y Marcus se dieron una mirada como si se estuvieran burlando de Aro.

-También les manda saludos a ustedes, Cayo, Marcus- profirió la chica.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué siempre me nombran de los últimos?- se quejó Marcus.

-Porque eres el menos importante, hermano, si no hablaras, nadie sabría que estas acá- dijo Aro.

-Ajá, y no es broma- le siguió Cauis.

-Lo que sea… Mi mamá, Cameron Tintoretto, les mandó saludos- dijo Paulla cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tu madre es Cameron Tintoretto? ¿La directora del canal _**Fun&Young**_?- inquirió Cauis.

-¿Qué otra Cameron conoces?- le preguntó Marcus.

-La de doctor House- dijo Cauis mientras Aro y Marcus rodaban los ojos.

Aro se levantó de su silla y fue donde se encontraba la humana y Thomas.

-La humana tiene nombre, estúpida voz- se quejó la chica de cabello enmarañado.

Siguiendo mientras Aro se acerca a "Paulla" y a Thomas.

-Paulla, gracias por traernos a Thomas de regreso a casa- dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

-Yo vine solamente para decirles que me voy a unir con los Cullens- profirió Thomas.

Aro sin pedir permiso tomó la mano de ambos jóvenes y miró en sus mentes antes de soltar sus manos aterrado.

-¡No puedo creer que pienses solamente en ella!- exclamó Aro mirando a Thomas -¡¡¡No puedo creer que pienses sólo en él… y en Robert Pattinson!!!- gritó dos octavas más alto.

Thomas rodó los ojos nuevamente.

*****Bosque de Forks*****

Encontramos a Isabella Swan.

-Bella- me corrigió la chica que sollozaba en mitad del bosque.

Unas ramas se movieron y dejaron ver la silueta de Edward.

-Bells, lo siento, tú si me importa, pero…- el vampiro fue interrumpido.

-Pero mi piano lo tengo desde hace 100 años.

-No iba a decir eso… pero ya que tú lo dices… ¿me perdonas?- pidió el vampiro.

Ella formó una sonrisita y se alabanzó al vampiro.

-Obvio, no puedo estar enojada contigo, Eddie.

-No me digas Eddie, ¿ok?- le pidió Edward.

-Ok- respondió Bella besándolo dulcemente.

*****Mansión Cullen*****

La malvada risa de Jasper sonaba por toda la mansión.

-¡¡¡No!!!- gritaba Emmett mientras veía como Aqua-Man y Elmo eran enterrados en uno de los maceteros de Esme.

-¡¡¡Jasper Hale!!!- gritó Esme desde la puerta del living.

-Hola, mami- dijo tímidamente el rubio.

-¡¡¡De vuélvele los juguetes a Emmett y vas a tener que volver a plantar esa planta y todo en menos de 5 minutos!!!- chilló Esme.

Jasper, refunfuñando, comenzó a ordenar todo para terminar en menos de 5 segundos.

*****Italia*****

De vuelta a la casa Tintoretto, encontramos a Thomas y Paulla viendo una película de terror, como si la iba donde los Volturis ya no diera miedito.

-_Despidete del mundo, Anna- _dijo un tipo con circulitos en las mejillas, más pálido que Paulla y sentado en un triciclo.

_-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!- _gritó la tal Anna.

-Ok, ya basta- dijo Paulla apagando el televisor y prendiendo la luz del living verde con muebles blancos.

-Miedosa- dijo Thomas mientras la besaba dulcemente.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y Cameron junto a Dean entraron tomados de la mano.

-Hola, chicos- saludaron al unísono.

-Hola- corearon los jóvenes.

Paulla cenó junto a sus padres y luego todos se fueron a dormir. El día había terminado y tal vez mañana sería mucho mejor tanto como para los seis jóvenes de vacaciones como a los Cullens.

* * *

**_y que me dicen les ha gustado_**

**_... _**

**_como terminaran las vacaciones en el ultimo capitulo_**

**_jeje_**

**_Recuerden comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, sujerencias_**

**_dejen un review ..._**

**_nos vemos ...  
_**


	16. Vacaciones Geniales Val y Seth!

_**A qui tenemos el ultimo capitulo de nuestras amadas vacaciones**_

_**y nuestro invitado especial para presentar Edward Cullen**_

_**(aplausos)**_

_**Edward: Gracias por leer el fic de estas maniaticas **_

_**Autoras:¬¬ tu sigue con lo tuyo**_

_**Edward: que no me puedo quejar por ponerme como un paranoico sobreprotector**_

_**Autoras: solo sigue despues nos encargaremos de esos detalles "Eddie"**_

_**Edward: ¡No me digan Eddie! ...**_

_**Autora: ¬¬# solo continua**_

_**Edward: los personajes de Crepusculo gracias a Dios son esclusivamente de Stepanie Meyer y no de estas sicopatas**_

_**Autoras: ¬¬ ....**_

_**Bien aqui va el fic  
**_

* * *

**Vacaciones de Val y Seth**

Ya era de tarde en la bella Italia y Val se encontraba en la pálida sala de ensayo de su padre, Pierre, quien ensayaba para el espectacular concierto que tenía esta misma noche cuando Antonia, la madre de Val y Francis, llegó acompañada de una pesada caja.

-Es para ti, hija- profirió Antonia soltando bruscamente la caja.

-¡Ay!- exclamó Se…digo, la caja.

-¿Seth?- preguntó la pequeña Val abriendo rápidamente la caja.

El menor de los licántropos salió escupiendo un poco de plumavit sobre el rostro de Val.

-Sorry- dijo el chico poniendo su mejor cara de angelito.

Val lo asesinó unos segundos con la miranda antes de lanzarse a los bronceados brazos del licántropo.

-Eh…- interrumpió Francis –Ya que mi hermanita está muy ocupada como para presentarles a nuestros padres su novio **licántropo…- **Francis fue interrumpido por sus padres.

-¿Novio?- preguntó el músico.

-¿Licántropo?- siguió la escritora.

-¿Por qué creo que todavía no les hablas de mí a tus padres?- indagó Seth mirando a la baja chica.

La pequeña miró al licántropo con una miradita de "yo no fui" y una sonrisita de "Santa Paloma".

-Creo que se me olvidó nombrarte- respondió separándose del muchacho.

*****Mansión Cullen*****

Entramos en una habitación rosada, en donde Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Esme y Nessie discuten a cerca de las peleas que han tenido Edward y Bella.

-Hola, voz- me saludo la pequeña reina de la moda –Gracias, voz- dijo la pequeña Alice.

-De nada, Alice- respondí.

Alice me sonrió y siguió escuchando los lamentos de de Bella.

-Pero es que él prefiere siempre algo antes que yo. Prefiere primero matar a James antes de salvarme. Prefiere perseguir a Victoria antes de alejarme de Victoria. Prefiere matar a Nessie, antes que transformarme. ¡Lo odio!- sollozó Bella siendo abrazaba por Esme mientras Nessie ponía cara de espanto.

-Papá… ¿quería… matarme?- tartamudeó la hibrida.

-Sí, pero eso fue hace buuuuuuuu mucho tiempo- exageró Rosalie antes de que Nessie rompiera en llanto.

-Lloronas- dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

*****Mansión Lamartine*****

Luego de que Val tuviera que contar con lujos y detalles la relación que llevaba con Seth, el "perfecto" licántropo para alguna de las locas historias de Antonia, Seth tuvo que relatar, también con pelos y señales, que hacia en Italia.

-O sea… ¿tu prima puede traer a un chupasangres a Italia, pero tú no puedes traer a este inofensivo perrito?- indagó como respuesta.

-Cuando dices "chupasangres", ¿te refieres a un…?- Antonia fue interrumpida por su hijo, Francis.

-A un vampiro, sí.

-Francis, ¿cómo sabías lo de los licántropos y vampiros, si ninguno habló acerca del tema cerca de ti o Dominick- le preguntó su hermanita, nuevamente abrazada por los cálidos brazos de Seth.

-Cuando Nessie está ebria, habla dormida, ¡hasta aburre con todo su parloteo!- contestó el humano encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos, excepto Francis, rodaron los ojos.

*****Mansión Cullen / Cuarto de Edward*****

Encontramos a los varones de la familia Cullen reunidos en el cuarto de Edward Cullen, quien está mareando a sus hermanos y padre con tantas vuelvas que se da por la habitación.

-Ok- comenzó Emmett- acabo de regresar de donde las chicas y… Edward, las jodistes, Bella…

-Bella, ¿qué?- dijo el tenso vampiro.

-Quiere el divorcio- anunció el gran gorila.

Edward pestañeó unos minutos, analizando la información minuciosamente y finalmente reaccionó.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ BELLA QUIERE QUÉ??!!- exclamó Edward.

*****Japón*****

-Mmm… ¿una vela puede querer cosas?- se preguntó una niñita de no más de 5 añitos.

*****Suecia*****

-¡¡¡Wii!!! Al fin escuché a Edward Cullen gritar- celebró una chica de lentes, frenillos mal puestos con una grabadora en la mano izquierda y con un peluche de Edward en la mano derecha.

*****Chile*****

-Mmm… ¿qué será lo que Bella quiere?- dijo Camille con doble sentido. **(N hl1122: **_**Camille es mi primita en la vida real…por desgracia… T-T)**_

*****De vuelta a la Mansión Cullen*****

-¡¡¡¿¿¿CÓMO QUE BELLA QUIERE EL DIVORCIO???!!!- volvió a gritar Edward, con una expresión de "¡¿qué miércoles sucede?!"

*****Casucha Newton/Stanley*****

-¡Mike! Quiero el divorcio ¡¡Cullen volvió a estar soltero!!- exclamó Jessica empacando sus cosas para irse de su casa.

-¿Qué?- indagó un perdido Mike Newton.

*****Bella Italia / Port Angeles*****

-¡Wii! ¡El de las buenas propinas volvió a estar soltero!- gritó la chica que había atendido a Edward y Bella en su primera "cita".

*****Denali*****

**-**¡Eleazar!, ¡Carmen!, ¡Kate!, ¡Me voy a Forks!- anunció Tanya Denali arreglando una maleta.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Eleazar alzando una castaña ceja.

-¡Porque Edward Cullen volvió a la soltería!- dijo la rubia mientras saltaba y aplaudía.

-Loca- murmuró Carmen rodando los ojos.

-¿Dijiste algo, Carmen?- pregunto Tanya con su maleta ya echa.

-Nada, Tanya linda- dijo con algo de sarcasmo y con un rodar de ojos.

-Ok…será…besos… ¡me voy!- anunció la rubia vampiresa saliendo a las blancas calles.

-¡Suerte, hermanita!- exclamó Kate cerrando la puerta de su casa –loca- dijo girándose para mirar a Eleazar y Carmen.

*****Italia*****

En la mansión Lamartine, Pierre, se preparaba al igual que el resto de su familia. Francis y Val se preparaban para salir con Julieta y Seth.

En Italia el día estaba terminando para Val y Seth, pero no podemos decir lo mismo para Los Cullens.

*****Forks*****

Bella y Edward llevaban alrededor de una hora discutiendo en la oficina de Carlisle y, como es de costumbre entre los vampiros, todos, hasta Carlisle y Esme, estaban con sus pálidos oídos pegados a la vieja puerta de roble.

-¡Obvio, todo es primero que yo! ¡James, Victoria! ¡Todo!- exclamó Bella.

-¡Si te das cuenta, te salvé de Victoria y James!- se quejó Edward.

-Mmm…- dijo Alice mirando en el futuro –Es tiempo de llamar a los chicos. Carlisle, teléfono- pidió la pixie estirando el brazo.

Carlisle rodó los ojos antes de sacar el celular de la chaqueta de Alice y ponerlo sobre la palma. La pixie tecleó rápidamente los números y se puso el celular en el oído.

*****Inglaterra*****

El móvil de Karin alcanzó a sonar dos veces antes de que está lo alcanzará.

-Diga- soltó mientras bosteza.

-_¡Karin! Soy Alice_- dijo la pixie.

-Ah… hola, Alice, ¿qué pasó?, ¿A Emmett se le murió la última neurona? ¿Nos despiden?- indagó la chica levándose de su cama.

-_Algo mucho peor… Bella se quiere divorciar de Edward_- resumió Alice.

Karin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Ok, en un rato tomo un avión hacia Forks- dijo cortando la llamada y saliendo para despertar de su cuarto para despertar a Alexander.

*****Volterra*****

_Decode _ya comenzaba a sonar en la naranja pieza de Paulla. Thomas, como buen caballero, contestó antes de que la pequeña humana se despierte.

-¿Quién es?- susurró el chico.

_-El patas-negras de tu novia- _dijo la voz de Emmett desde el otro lado -_¡¡¡Emmett!!- _se oyó gritar a Alice, antes de que un "auch" viniera de parte del gorila – _Hola, soy Alice, ¿quién eres tú? _

-El vecino, ¡Alice, ¿tan olvidable soy?!- exclamó Thomas despertando a la pálida chica.

-Thomas, ¿qué haces con mi teléfono?- preguntó encendiendo la lámpara de su velador

-_¿Paulla? ¡Thomas, pon el altavoz! – _exclamó Alice, Tom, como buen chico, puso el altavoz y recibió un beso de la pequeña. –_Chicos, necesito que vuelvan lo antes posible- _soltó Alice.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso, Alice?- preguntó Paulla algo asustada.

-_Edward y Bella se piensan divorciar- _murmuró la pixie.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron un par de minutos, finalmente Thomas afirmó con la cabeza, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Paulla.

-Ok, Alice- comenzó Paulla –mañana tomaremos un vuelvo hacia Forks.

-_Ok, bye- _dijo Alice Cullen antes de cortar la llamada.

-Ok, no te preocupes por despertarme a las 4 de la mañana- se quejó Paulla dejando nuevamente el móvil en su velador, apagando la lámpara y volviendo a dormir entre los brazos de Thomas.

*****Italia*****

Acababan de llegar del concierto, cuando el móvil de Val comenzó a sonar.

-Hola, Alice- saludó Val.

-_¿Ves el futuro?- _indagó la pixie.

-No, pero me llamas desde tu número y lo tengo registrado- respondió.

_-Ah… ¡Ed y Bella se quieren divorciar!- _soltó

-¡¿WTF?!- exclamó la chica.

-_¡Bella se quiere divorciar!- _gritó Alice.

-Ok, vamos para allá- dijo Val cortando la llamada.

-Parece que vamos a volver antes- soltó Seth algo cansado.

***** **

Los seis jóvenes arreglaron sus cosas, le avisaron a sus padres sobre el viaje y tomaron los primeros vuelos hacia la ciudad en donde se encontraba el par de peleados.

* * *

_** Espero que les haya gustado el fic y...  
**_

_**Edward: ¡por que me voy a divorciar!**_

_**Autora1: este no se habia ido**_

_**Autora2: no creo que se perdio en el camino ...**_

_**Edward: ¡escuchenme! **_

_**Autoras: Ediito calmate pronto explicaremos con un avance**_

_**En el proximo capitulo ...**_

_**Edward quiere volver con Bella y pedirle perdon pero ocurrira otra cosa con unos inesperados sucesos**_

_**Edward: eso no dice nada..¬¬**_

_**Autoras: tu solo ayuda**_

_**Edward: recuerden para que estas locas sigan escribiendo dejen un review**_

_**Autoras: Amenazas de muerte, tomatasos, criticas, sugerencias todo sirve**_

_**NOS LEEMOS...  
**_


	17. SAN VALENTIN SPECIAL

**¡¡¡Hola gente bonita!!!**

**Acá tenemos otro capitulo del Fic más loco de los últimos 10 minutos**

**Y nuestro presentador de este capitulo es nada menos que… **

**¡¡Bella Cullen!!**

**Bella: Dije que era Isabella Swan…de nuevo**

**Paulla****: Tú sólo presenta.**

**Karin****: Lee la tarjetita amarilla.**

**Val: Es verde, daltónica.**

**Karin: ¬¬ La que sea, igual la tiene que leer. **

**Bella: ¿Me van a dejar presentar tranquila?**

**Paulla: ¬¬**** Bueno, su majestad.**

**Bella: Bueno, acá le dejamos nuestro "Especial de San Valentín", ojala les guste y… ¡Liberen la Willy!**

**Autoras: ¬¬**

**

* * *

  
**

"**Especial de San Valentín de IA"**

Nos encontramos en la corte marital de Forks, Washington en donde Bella y Edward van a discutir sobre su divorcio.

-¿Por qué nosotras somos las abogadas?- preguntó Paulla con un traje de dos piezas azul y tacones.

-Porque queremos a Bella y no tenía dinero para un verdadero abogado- contestó Karin con una falda negra a la rodilla y una blusa blanca.

-Genial, y ¿por qué los chicos tenían que ser los abogados de Edward?- preguntó Val con un traje verde.

-Porque tampoco tiene dinero pos- volvió a contestar Karin.

Paulla y Val se miraron antes de ponerse a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloran, par de nenitas chillonas?- indagó Karin viendo en el calendario que era 13 de Febrero.

-No quiero pelear contra Seth- chilló Val.

-Se me quebró una uña- sollozó Paulla antes de que Karin y Val rodaran los ojos.

Saliendo del lado de Bella y las lloronas, llegamos donde Edward y los "machos" que contaban el dinero que Edward les había pagado para representarlo en contra de su mujer.

-Cien, doscientos, trescientos dólares. Amo ser abogado- dijo Alexander con vestimenta formal, corbata roja y camisa blanca.

-Odio ser abogado, me gustaría saber, ¿por qué Paulla llora?- profirió Thomas mirando a su amada.

-Yo quisiera estar abrazando a Val, en ves de estar llenando papeles con mi nombre, edad y si he tenido sexo, por favor soy virgen… ¡Virgen!- chilló Seth.

-Eh… creo que quieren saber si eres hombre o mujer, no si eres virgen o no- habló Alexander mientras Thomas rodaba los ojos.

-Oh…- murmuró Seth borrando el _No _que había garabateado cambiándolo por un _Masculino._ –Ok, chicos… Voy un rato con Val- dijo Seth dejando su hojita en el estrado.

-Yo igual- continúo Thomas.

-Voy detrás de ustedes- dijo Alexander acercándose al estrado.

Cuando vio que el licántropo y el vampiro ya iba muy lejos para que lo vieran, tomó la hoja de Seth, borró el: _Masculino _y puso _Indefinidamente indefinido. _Rió en silencio y devolvió la hoja al estrado antes que la Juez Maloza, quién hizo un lugar en su ocupada agenda para venir desde Springfield a resolver este caso.

-De pie para recibir a la Juez Maloza- dijo un gorila seis talla más que Emmett.

La Juez golpeó con su martillo de madera, le entregó las hojas con datos al gorila II y dijo:

-Comencemos con este caso, Isabella Swan, ¿puedes subir al estrado?

-Sí, su señoría.

Bella, quién estaba vestida con un vestido negro y un pañuelo en la mano, se sentó en el estrado, el gorila se le acercó con un libro.

-¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?- preguntó.

-Sí- respondió Bella secándose una lágrima falsa.

Alexander se acercó hasta donde estaba Bella y comenzó con el interrogatorio.

-Srita. Swan, ¿usted a recibido un email que dice: Esto es un virus?- Bella negó con la cabeza -¡Demonios!- murmuró Alexander volviéndose a sentar.

-Bella, ¿usted ha recibido algunas vez golpizas de parte de su marido?- siguió Thomas parándose de al lado de Seth.

-Sí- dijo débilmente Bella.

-No se cuentan las que halla recibido cuando hacían bebés- profirió Thomas rodando los ojos.

-Ah… entonces no.

-¿Tiene más preguntas, señor Volturi?- dijo la Sra. Maloza.

-No, su señoría.

-Tercer abogado, ¿quiere hacerle una pregunta a la señorita Cullen?- indagó la jueza.

-Sí, su señoría- profirió Seth saliendo de al lado de Alexander y parándose frente a la vampira. -¿Qué va a haber de almuerzo?- indagó mientras todos rodaban los ojos.

-Creo que pasta- respondió Bella.

-Ok, no más preguntas- dijo el chico yéndose a sentar.

-¿Alguna de las abogadas de la señorita Swan quiere hacerle alguna pregunta?- dijo la jueza.

Las tres negaron con la cabeza, antes de que la jueza mandara a Bella a su puesto.

-Señor Cullen, ¿puede venir hasta el estrado?

-Por supuesto, bonita- dijo Edward.

-No se permite coquetear- retó la jueza.

-Bueno, su majestad- respondió Edward con miedo.

Edward subió con la cabeza gacha antes de que Vale se parara para comenzar con el interrogatorio.

-Sr. Cullen- comenzó la pequeña italiana - ¿Usted alguna vez a dejado a su mujer como segunda persona?

-Sí, pero no- contestó el sexy vampiro.

-Decídase- profirió la jueza Maloza.

-Bueno, sí- contestó finalmente el vampiro.

Valeria miró a Bella, quién lloraba fingidamente. Wow, esa chica si que sabe fingir.

-Describa en que hechos usted dejo en segundo plano a la Srita. Swan- le pidió Val.

-Cuando la he intentado salvar de algo o alguien- reconoció Edward con un tono de culpabilidad.

-Ok, ok- dijo antes de sentarse.

-Wii, me toca a mí- profirió Paulla levantándose de un salto.

El gorila que antes había echo jurar a Bella llegó empujando un carro tapado con una sabana.

-Descubre, Jaime- le ordenó la pequeña de pequitas.

"Jaime", el guardia, descubrió el carro dejando a la vista a Tanya, Jessica y Camille, la chica de Chile.

-Sr. Cullen, ¿reconoce a alguna de estás tres chicas?- indagó la pequeña.

Edward miró a las tres chicas y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Nómbrelas.

-Bueno, esa es Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley y esa es la chica que intento drogarme para casarse conmigo, ¿no?- contestó Edward, mientras Bella intentaba no lanzarse sobre alguna de las "testigos" de Paulla.

-Sí- respondió Camille con su polera de Luna Nueva, la película.

Paulla rodó los ojos antes de pegarle al vidrio de la pecera en la cual se encontraba las 3 chicas.

-Sr. Cullen, ¿con cual de estás se quedaría usted si volviera a estar soltero?- continúo Paulla.

Las tres chicas en la pecera comenzaron a hacer intento de poses sexys logrando que: Bella rodara los ojos, que el hibrido, el vampiro y el licántropo se pusieran babosos.

-Su señoría, me da un minuto con las de la pecera- dijo Paulla arrastrando ya la pecera lejos de la jueza.

-¡¡¡Auch!!!- se escuchó antes que las tres chicas en la pecera volvieran a entrar con un ojo morado cada una.

-Bueno…yo me quedaría con…Bella- respondió Edward.

-¡Que romántico!- dijo Paulla- Voy a llorar- continuó mientras derramaba una lágrima.

Thomas se paró de su asiento y fue a buscar a "su chica".

-Mi chica sentimental- susurró en su oído abrazándola.

"Jaime" se llevó la pecera con las 3 chicas dentro, dándole paso a Val, para que comience con su interrogatorio.

-Hola, señorita jueza. Hola, estúpido rompe corazones…digo, Edward- saludó Valeria con una sonrisilla de "niñita inocente".

Edward solamente rodó los ojos.

-Ya, ¿puedes hacer tu interrogatorio?- indagó el vampiro cruzándose de brazos.

-Ok, ok. Sr. Cullen, ¿usted ama a la Srita. Swan?- preguntó Val con un tono serio.

-Claro que sí- afirmó Edward un poco distraído.

-¿Qué piensa ahora, Sr. Cullen?- preguntó la enanita.

-En cuando mi Bells era humana y tenía que protegerla de todos esos vampiros que deseaban asesinarla. Cuando dormíamos abrazados cada noche, a escondidas de Charlie, por supuesto. Cada beso y cada abrazo que ella me dio cuando su corazón palpitaba- relató Edward mientras todos los presentes derraban silenciosas lágrimas de emoción.

De repente Bella se paró de su puesto y se dispuso a correr a los brazos de su esposo, pero…

-¡Hey!, ¡todavía faltan mis preguntas!- se quejó Karin levantándose de su puesto.

Paulla y Val rodaron los ojos, mientras Bella volvía a tomar su asiento al lado de Alice y Emmett.

-Sr. Cullen, ¿por qué desea divorciarse de la Srita. Swan si la ama tanto?- preguntó la alta chica.

-Yo no me quiero divorciar, es ella la que se quiere divorciar- dijo Edward.

-Yo no me quiero divorciar, Alice dijo que mejor era que nos divorciáramos- contraatacó Bella parándose de su puesto.

-Yo no te dije eso, Bella, fue Rosalie- profirió la pixie poniéndose de pie, al igual que Bella.

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Fue Esme!- chilló la rubia cruzándose de brazos en su asiento.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡El de la idea fue Jasper!- gritó la maternal Esme Cullen.

-¡Fue Emmett!- dijo el rubio también parándose de su puesto.

-Jazzie, recuerda que no tengo cerebro, además fue Carlisle- profirió el gorila calmadamente.

-¡Exacto! ¡El cerebro detrás el divorcio de Edward y Bella soy yo!- dijo Carlisle parándose sobre una mesa y agregando una risita malévola.

-¿Por qué, Carlisle?- le preguntó Esme.

-Porque estaba aburrido- contestó el rubio antes de que todos los asistentes estallaran en carcajadas.

-¡Silencio!- exclamó la jueza Maloza entre carcajadas. -¡¡¡Silencio!!!- repitió más rudamente está vez causando miedo a los de la sala. –Como al parecer todo esto fue un plan del rubio, el divorcio queda cancelado- anunció.

Bella corrió a los brazos de Edward y se besaron largamente.

*****Al día siguiente (14 de Febrero)*****

A la mañana siguiente en la mansión Cullen, todas las parejas que vivían allí se entregaron sus presentes por celebración de día del bebé volador que se llama Valentín.

-Cupido, voz idiota- me corrigió Alice con su regalo de parte Jasper entre las manos.

-¡Gracias, Sethie!- chilló Val con un pequeño gatito blanco con una manchita en forma de corazón en el lomo.

-De nada, Val- dijo el cachorrito –Cuando vi la manchita que tenía en el lomo pensé que era el regalo perfecto para ti- siguió Seth, haciendo que Valeria se sonrojará.

La pequeña se quedó un poco pensando hasta que dijo:

-Te llamaré… Mafiia- dijo Val abrazando a su pequeño gatito.

Dejando al cachorrito, al gatito y a la humana solo, pasamos al regalo de Alexander para Karin, quien estaba abriendo un pequeño cofre.

-¡Las tarjetas de Carlisle!- chilló Karin antes de lanzarse para besar a Alex.

Dejando a los besucones pasamos a Paulla y Thomas, este último esta abrochando un collar en el cuello de la humana.

-Gracias, Tommy- profirió ella mirando el medallón con una pequeña rosa bañada en ámbar.

-De nada, corazón- dijo antes de besarla.

Y así pasaron el día nuestros jóvenes personajes.

***

* * *

**Bella: ¡Wii! No me divorcié**

**Val: Obvio que no te ibas a divorciar ¬¬**

**Karin: Es que ustedes son el uno para el otro.**

**Paulla: Voy a vomitar.**

**Karin y Val: Apoyo la noción.**

**Paulla: Ok, ok, ya saben:**

**Val: Tomatazos.**

**Karin: Amenazas de muerte.**

**Paulla: lo que sea…**

**Bella: Lo dejan es el botoncito que dice: Review. Adiós mis adorados Fans!!! **

**Val: Ya terminamos **

**Karin: Creo que si ...**

**Paulla: pero que no le iban a hacer publicidad a una nueva historia  
**

**Karin y Val: Bella ya se fue haslo tu **

**Paulla: una de nuestras autoras ha escrito una nueva historia!! si quieres leerla lo encontraras en**

ht tp:// anoche cerhip pielif e1122 blo gs pot .co m//

_(Recuerden quitar los espacios)_

**Karin y Val: mucha emocion y Romance**

**Todas: gracias ....**

**Nos leemos  
**


	18. Los ¿bebés? Cullen

**_Holas Gente_**

**_Como les ha ido ..._**

**_lamentamos la espera ya saben la vida ^^U (¬¬ maldito profe de biología)_**

**_Bueno no hay que martirizarnos con eso ya nos vengaremos (risa malvada)_**

**_ gracias por esperar este capitulo y gracias por sus comentarios _**

**_este es un extra ^^ por el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno _**

**_y aqui les va el cap _**

* * *

**Los bebés Cullens**

Eda utra fía manana en Forks, Washington… ¿qué demonios pasha con mi vod? ¿Por qué llevo puesto pañales? ¡Aaaaaah! ¡QUIERO A MI MAMIIII!

-¿No me digan que la voz también se transformó en bebé?- indagó Pauda mientras sotenía a un bebé muy parecido a Emmett Cullen.

-Síp, se transformó también- dijo Kadin.

-Emm, ¿chicas? ¿No debería animar otro mientras que la voz tiene pañales?- prufiru muy intedigentemente Val.

-Buena idea, Val… ¡Alexader!- chillu Kadin alargando la "e".

-¿Qué deseas ahora, Karin?- profidió el chico shusteniendo a bebé Esme y a bebé Alice.

-¡Quiedo mis tadjetas!- chillaba la pequeña mientdas golpeaba la espalda del híbrido.

-Ve a relatar la historia ahora, antes de que a nuestras fans se le pegué el acento de bebé- diju la nina antes de que Alexshander dejada a bebé Esme y Alice en los bdazos de Pauda.

-Shu, bebé animador- profirió el hibrido tomándome en bashos y llegándome a una cunita cercana al panel de animatión.

_-Hey, hey, gente…acá el nuevo relatador… ¡ALEXANDER! Ay, chicas…tantas aplausos me hacen sentir alagado- _dije mientras Karin me asesinaba con la mirada y Paulla rodaba los ojos, mientras tanto Valeria llegaba con un sensual vestido rojo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estas ciego o que? ¡Karin! Alexander me anda cambiando de atuendo- chilló Val como loca histérica que es.

-¡ALEXANDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!- chilló nuevamente Karin.

*****Castillo Volturi*****

¡Hola, gente! Soy Thomas al habla mientras que a Alexander lo retan. Bueno…emm…nos encontramos en Volterra y ahí están los bebés Volturis.

-Dolodsh- profirió Jane antes de hacer que Aro ahora llorará como nene pequeñito.

-Nuuu, ¡Jane mada!- chilló Aro mientras iba y le pegaba con un osito de felpa.

-¡Adeeeeeeeeeeeec, Ado me pegó!- profirió la bebé rubia justo cuando su hermano, él único que no se había vuelto bebé en la mansión la llegaba a cuidar.

*****Mansión Cullen*****

-¡Emmett! ¡Bájate de esa cortina ahora mismo!- profirió Paulla, la chica que amaba en todo el mundo antes de que Emmett se sacará el pañal y comenzara a andar por las cortinas como el jefe de allá arriba lo había mandado… ¡EMMEEETT!

-Ay, no- Pauda she tapu lus ujus antes de sheguir buscando a Emmett.

_¡Hoola, mundo! Acá Val al mando, ya que…_

_1.- Alexander aún sigue siendo castigado por Karin._

_2.- Thomas ayuda a Paulla, mi prima, a atrapar al bebé Emmett._

_Mientras los otros seguían persiguiendo y castigando a alguien de la mansión, mi lindo lobito entró con su cabellera al aire, sin playera y con sus típicos shorts como de montañista. Ay, es tan lindo mi lobito, además es demasiado tierno para ser cierto._

_Bueno, mientras Seth entraba por la puerta el hermoso bebé Emmett pasó corriendo delante de él, haciendo que mi bello licántropo explotará en una carcajada._

-Y estos demonios en pañales, ¿de donde salieron?-_ preguntó Seth mientras veía a Bella pelear con Rose por un labial de Alice._

-Ni idea-_ respondió Karin.-_Cuando despertamos esta mañana estaban así.

**FlashBack.**

_Desde mi cuarto escucho que un bebé llora._

-Agr, de nuevo Jake esta intentando convencer a Nessie de hacer abuela a Bella-_ bufé mientras volvía a pegar oreja en la almohada, pero de repente me pareció extraño no escuchar los: "No, Jake" de Nessie._

-WTF?- _chilló mi prima desde el living._

-WTF? ¡DOBLE!- _exclamó Karin desde alguna de las habitaciones._

_Con aún la almohada pegada al oído me levanté y fui hasta donde estaba Paulla y Karin. Al llegar al living no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían…¡LOS CULLENS SE HABÍAN ACHICADO!_

-¿Quién los metió a la lavadora?- _pregunté observando a los nenes._

-¡Yo no fui! ¡FUE HARRY POTTER!- _chilló Alexander quedando como un loco. _–Es verdad…- _reafirmó._

**FlackBack**

_Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando el "din-don" del timbre se escuchó y de la puerta un chico con lentes, una cicatriz en la frente, capa larga como la que se usaba cuando Carlisle tenía 13 y con el cabello negro como el carbón._

-Por haber echó que mis fans me abandonarán, os maldigo, Cullens- _dijo el tío raro antes de sacar una varita de su pantalón…uy…que asco._

-Y este, ¿quién es?- _preguntó Edward antes de que el mago dijera su encantamiento y los achicará._

**Fin FlashBack 2.**

_Todos nos quedamos mirando a Alexander antes de que Paulla dijera estúpidamente._

_-_Wow, eso fue un flashback, dentro de un flashback…_ asombroso- Alexander se comenzó a reír, al igual que los bebés._

-Emm…_-dijo Karin- _no-_ profirió con su tan acostumbrado tono sarcástico._

_Todos nos miramos las caras –habíamos formado un circulo antes de que flashback comenzara- antes de que la tierna bebé Alice Cullen profiriera con su voz de campana._

-Oidan, tengu hambre- _formó un puchero antes de romper en llanto._

-To iwal- _profirió Emmett comenzando a llorar._

-Ay, no- _dijo Paulla. Justo en ese momento un gran "yo igual" salió de los bebés y el insoportable llanto comenzó._

_Nos miramos antes de que cada uno se fuera tomando 1 ó 2 bebés y llevándolos a la cocina._

**Fin 1º FlashBack.**

_-_… ¿Harry Potter?- _indagó Seth antes de volver a reírse como condenado._

-Shí, fíjate, Sharry Shotter nos transformó- _afirmó Edward de la mano con Bella._

_Nuevamente nos quedamos mirando las caras._

-Eddie, ¿sabrías donde encontrar a Potter?- _preguntó Paulla bajando a la altura de Ed._

-Uno, soy Edward, no Eddie. Segundo, te digo si me das una galletita- _afirmó el nene cruzándose de brazos._

_Fui velozmente a la cocina y traje la galletita con chipas de choco-sangre que habíamos inventado con las chicas después de incendiar unas 4 cocinas de Esme._

-Acá tienes, Edward- _le di la galleta, él la observó detenidamente antes de sacarla de mi mano y comérsela en un dos por tres. _

-Tienes que ir a la calle Fleen, doblar por la 102 y después dar una vuelta en "U".- _dijo el pequeño vampiro antes de estirar la mano._

-¿Y ahora que quieres?- _preguntó Karin con su tomó de sarcasmo tan conocido._

-Otra galletita- _sonrió el niño antes de apuntar su palma estirada._

_Thomas resignado fue a la cocina y sacó otra de las galletas choco-sangre para Ed._

*****Volterra*****

¡Hello, mundo! Aprovechando que mi prima esta empacando sus cosas para partir a Howard junto con los chicos, me tomé la relatación.

-¿Qué es relatación, Adec?- preguntó mini-Aro que ni miedo daba.

-Una palabra de…emm…10 letras- contestó el viejo vampiro leyendo uno de los tantos libros de la biblioteca prohibida Volturi. 

-Adec, no deberías estar leyendo esu- profirió mini-Marcus…ay, se veían tan tiernos los minis-volturis…ni miedo dan.

Los minis-Volturis me asesinaron con la miraditas.

-¿Qué no doy miedo? ¡Jum!- gritó mini-Jane con un vestidito rosado y cruzándose de brazos.

*****Mansión Cullen*****

Ya estábamos todos listos: los bebés tenían sus pañales cambiados, los mini-asientos de los bebés ya estaban puestos en el auto y nosotros ya teníamos puestos los increíbles trajes que mini-Alice había hecho para cada uno de nosotros.

-Ya que no me dejan relatar- comenzó Karin - ¡YO MANEJO!- Todos la quedamos mirando horrorizados, mejor dicho: "yo la mire horrorizada mientras que los otros se encogían de hombros y subían al jeep de Emmett.

Arrastrada por el amor de mi vida y por el mayor idiota que he conocido en el mundo, me metieron en el auto.

-Paulla, corazón…- Thomas no alcanzó a decir nada antes de que yo comenzara a reclamar.

-¡Ya no hay ninguna Paulla acá!- Últimamente había luchado para cambiar mi nombre por el de Alessa –que puedo decir, me había viciado con Silent Hill.-

-Bueno, Alessa, ¿puedes dejar de moverte tanto? Tengo que ponerte el cinturón de seguridad.- Ay, Thomas siempre tan sobre-protector. Lo amo, pero… ¡¿QUÉ ERA TAN SOBRE-PROTECTOR? Era como un Edward Cullen II…o peor.

-Acueddate que leu mentes, Alessa- profirió Edward apuntando su cabeza.

-Lo sé, Eddie.

Todos subimos al auto y Karin, como verdadera loca-maniática-que-siempre-intenta-asesinarme-cuando-maneja, comenzó a conducir rápidamente hasta la calle Fleen.

-Doba a la dedecha, ¡doba a la dedecha!- chilló Rosalie con Alice al unísono.

-¿Y para qué?- preguntó Karin deteniendo el auto.

-¡Es…es…- profirió Alice apuntando al lindo chico que venía saliendo de una tienda de ropa carísima.

-¡Xavier Samuel!- grité junto a Alice.

-Ay, no- dijo Alexander antes de golpearse la cabeza con esa cosa del auto en la que esta del aire acondicionado.

-¿Qué?- proferimos Alice, Rose y yo al mismo tiempo mirando a Alexander.

-Van a ir a pedirle autógrafos, ¿verdad?- las tres nos miramos antes de correr con la primera libreta, cuaderno, pañal de Emmett o lo que sea para conseguir un autógrafo de Xavier.

*****3 autógrafos, 6 besos, miles de: "¡Minoooo!" Después*****

**Wiiii, al fin me toca relatar. Bueno, después de que las chicas hicieron el ridículo con ese pobre actor de Hollywood, seguimos con nuestra travesía a Howard. **

**Al llegar los "mayores" nos disfrazamos como si fuésemos uno más de los nerd…digo, de los magos y entramos a esa especie de castillo.**

-Creo que la capa me hace ver gordo- **se quejó mi precioso Alexander por 5º vez en el día.**

-Por quinta vez, Alex, esa frase te hace escuchar gay- **proferí rodando los ojos.**

**Val y Pau…digo, Alessa se reían bajito mientras observaban a Seth chocar todo con lo que no veía.**

-Seth, ¿por qué mejor no te quitas esos lentes?- **profirió Valeria mientras el licántropo pronunciaba el milésimo: "lo siento" del minuto. **

-Bueno idea, chiquita- **dijo el can sacándose las gafas trasero de botella.**

-Thomas, ¿por qué no te sacas tú igual esas gafas?- **preguntó Paulla/Alessa.**

**Thomas la miró y negó con la cabeza.**

-Recuerda que nuevamente tengo mi vieja dieta.- **Era verdad, Thomas ya no tenía los ojos dorados como los tenían los Cullens, sino que los llevaba rojos carmesíes como los de los Volturis.**

-No es mi culpa encontrar a Riley más guapo que tú, amor- **afirmó Paulla recordándome cuando le hizo la ley de hielo a todos los Cullens por haber matado a aquel vampiro.**

**Paulla/Alessa se cruzó de brazos mientras Thomas ponía esa cara parecida al icono "¬¬".**

**Alcé una ceja ante el infantil gesto de Thomas…cof, cof macabeo cof, cof y así dicen que mi bebito es macabeo.**

**Paulla/Alessa rodó los ojos, nuevamente.**

-¿Con quién demonios se supone que hay que hablar para volver a la normalidad a los asesina-chicos-lindos?- **indagó mi estú…digo….querida amiga loka en un intento desesperado de salir de una vez de ese lugar.**

**Uno de los nerds se le acercó, tenía el cabello rubio, una corbata verde, los ojos plateados y no parecía tan nerd.**

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo, nenas?- **preguntó en un intento de voz seductora que a mi me hizo morir de la risa internamente, a Val le hizo poner su cara de: WTF?, y a Pauli-pau le hizo casi correr al baño para vomitar.**

-Buscamos a un nerd, digo, mago con lentes de abuela, pelo negro y ojitos verdes.- **El intento de rubio de película rodó los ojos –¡¿Por qué carajo ahora todos rodan los ojos?- y dijo con una voz de pito:**

-Ah, buscan a Potter, debe estar con Weasley o Granger o con alguno de los tarados de Gryffindor.

-¿Eh?- **indagamos todos alzando una ceja.**

-Mi no hablar tu idioma, forastero- **dije con mi voz de gringa.**

**El rubio tonto nos intento explicar con señales de humo, con dibujitos (mi hermana dibuja mejor que él), con actuaciones –con la cual Paulla/Alessa lloró…después nos enteramos que era porque Draco, el nombre del blondie, la estaba pisando-**

-¿Entendieron?- **pregunto con las mangas de su camisa blanca subidas.**

-Sí, profesor-maestro-blondie-copión-de-color-de-tintura-de-Jasper- **contestamos al unísono con el apodo que le habíamos puesto con las chicas.**

-Ay, Dios, ¿por qué nos tenías que cuidar estos idiotas?- **resopló Rosalie mirándose las uñas.**

-Esta sonsa hizo que Xavier Samuel firmara tu pañal- **Alessa (Paulla) puso la cara que minutos antes había puesto Thomas.**

**Rosalie rodó los ojos y Draco señaló a un nerdie que salía acompañado de una pelirroja que tenía más friz que Pauli/Ale y con un pelirrojo que tenía cara llena de pecas.**

-¡Ese es, ese es!- **chilló el blondie con una voz de gay ¡que ni se los cuento!**

**Todos corrimos hacia el pelinegro y antes de que pudiéramos decir: "patitas para que las quiero". Ya estábamos rodeados de magos, brujos, un lagarto y una cosa con barba larguisima.**

-Hehe… ¿nos rendimos?- **profirió mi bello híbrido con una cara de asustado.**

**Paulla, siempre queriendo llamar la atención, robó la varita de un tipo alto que estaba bien guapo.**

-¡Comecus-paquequs!-**dijo antes de que unos paqueques salieran de la nada.**

-Decuedenme no dejar que Paulla vea más los Hechicheros de Wavedly Place- **susurró Esme.**

-Mmmm…uup…error de hechizo.

**Antes de que se me pegará la nueva manía de rodar los ojos, robé la varita de otro mago y la puse justo en la frente de Potter.**

-¡¿Cómo osas apuntar al elegido?- **dijo un enano que ni idea de donde había salido.**

-¡Hey! ¡Gracias a este cuatro ojos, tuve que soportar llantos, autógrafos, gritos y pañales sucios!- **chillé señalando disimuladamente a los 7 engendros que había en mis espaldas.**

-¿Vienen por el antídoto?- **preguntó el cuatro ojos alzando una ceja.**

-No, vengo porque creo que eres lo más sexy que hay en el mundo- **use mi tono de sarcasmo copiado del único e incomparable: Dr. House. **-¡Claro que vine por el antídoto, sonso!- **El idiota se sacó una botellita rosada del cuello y la movió al frente de mis ojos.**

-Si la quieres deberás…

**El nerdie fue interrumpido por mini-Emmett, quien sacó del cuello de Potter el colgante y salió corriendo.**

-Ahora… ¡corran!- **gritó el licántropo cuando ya todos habíamos salido huyendo de todos los nerdies que nos perseguían.**

-¡Patitas para que las quiero!- **chilló Ale/Pau corriendo lo más rápido que podía.**

*****30 minutos después, un "Bombardeada" y dos autos chocados después*****

¡Al fin! ¡He vuelto! Rosalie puso otras de sus caras molestas al ver que gracias a Potter se había roto una uña.

-Lo mataré, haré Potter al vapor- dijo imaginando cada uno de los pasos que haría para conseguir su revancha gracias a la uña rota.

-Ya cálmate, amor- le dijo Emmett que ahora usaba una de esas batas negras de los magos.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-A lo menos ya volvimos a ser normales- suspiró Bella al lado de Edward adulto.

-Exacto, ya no más pañales, ya no más ha-gu-ta-ta, ya no más leche en biberón- dijo Jasper al lado de su Alice.

-¡Sí, pero ahora nos deben una manicure, una ida al spa, un masaje de pelo, una pedicura, etc!- se quejó Karin mirando sus uñas.

-Mmm…-Todos los Cullens salieron corriendo escapando de los reclamos de las chicas.

Y así había terminado otra de las alocadas noches de los Cullens.

* * *

**_Gracias por llegar hasta aqui ..._**

**_los capítulos demoraran un_****_ poco_**

**_... pero esta historia esta por acabar _**

**_(si lo continuamos será en un blog para mayor comodidad)_**

**_futuramente en los proximos capitulos como adelanto aparece..._**

**_-¡Idiota callate!- Karin_**

**_- No des adelantos- Val_**

**_- ... Shh - Paulla/Ale- solo dilo voz_**

**_Bueno en los próx_****_imos capítulos recibiremos visitas de algunos Neofritos ..._**

**_Y recuerden Criticas, comentarios , tomatasos, aportes, amenazas de muerte, etc.._**

**_Dejen un review_**

**_y recuerden por cada review su chico favorito de Crepúsculo irá a sus casa y les hará "Favores"_**

**_Gracias por llegar hasta aqui nos Leemos _**


	19. ¿¿Jugando con el Miedo ?

**Advertencia: ****Este fic no es apto para: Gente cuerda, Enfermos del corazón y Gente con SAED (síndrome de "Amo a Edward Cullen"). La última más que nada por el bien de las escritoras.**

**PD: ****Las locas escritoras no se hacen cargo si a usted se le pega la locura o deja traumada a su familia por reír delante de un computador…recuerde… SE LO ADVERTIMOS.**

**Y el capítulo de hoy se titula:**

**Molestando a Jigsaw**

**Invitado especial:**

**¡El muñeco más diabólico que Chuky!**

**¡JIGSAW!**

**(Personaje que sale en la saga de Saw –película de terror-)**

**(Lo que hace la tele y la falta de sueño en algunos)**

**

* * *

**

Era otro glorioso día en Forks, Washigton y nuestros personajes…nuestros personajes…dejen ir a verlos donde están...

-¡¿Chicos? ¡¿Dónde están?- gritó uno de los productores antes de encontrar una carta cuidadosamente dejada sobre la mesa de la cocina.

_Querido productor:_

_Usted me debe conocer muy bien, ya que sé muy bien que usted es uno de los mucho fans que hay de mi saga de películas… Exactamente ahora se debe estar preguntando en donde están sus adorados actores...Bueno, le afirmo que he secuestrado a sus actores y sólo los devolveré si sobreviven a mi juego…_

_Atte…Jigsaw_

Todos en el casting pusieron una cara de "O.O"

**Bueno, querido público hasta acá es el cap… ¿quién ganará? ¿Quién perderá?**

**TODO ESO Y MÁS…en el próximo cap**

**Jeje Cayeron…**

*****Guardería híper secreta de Jigsaw*****

Encontramos a todos nuestros personajes tanto humanos como vampiros dormidos en una habitación de cemento sólo con un televisor en frente.

-¿Qué demo…?- despertó Alice con una nívea mano masajeándose las sienes. –Pero, ¿cómo demonios llegué acá?- se preguntó mientras veía como su amiga, Bella, también comenzaba a despertarse.

-¿Alice? ¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó la vampira poniéndose de pie y yendo a ver a su amiga.

-Cuando sepa te lo digo, ¿Okey, Bells?- la chica sólo atisbo a encogerse de hombros e ir a despertar a su esposo e hija.

-Despierten dormilones- dijo suavemente Bella en el oído de los dos.

-Cinco minutitos más, amor- dijo Edward tapándose la cara.

-Un año más, mamá- profirió Nessie algo adormilada.

-¿Cinco minutos más? ¿Un año más? ¡Los dos se me despiertan al toque o voy por una manguera!- exclamó Bella despertando a todos los que seguían dormidos.

Ya que con el "gritito" de Bella todos se habían despertado, la pantalla del televisor se prendió y dejo ver a un muñeco muy pálido, con mejillas con círculos rojos, pelo negro, con un traje muy elegante y ojos rojos también.

_-Hola, mis queridos invitados…- _profirió cortésmente el muñeco.

-¡Ah! ¡Es más pálido que ella!- gritó Rosalie apuntando la pantalla y a Paulla.

Todos, hasta el muñeco, rodaron los ojos por el comentario de Rose.

_-Como sea. ¿Qué decía?- _preguntó Jigsaw desde la pantalla.

-Dijiste: Hola, mis niñitos- dijo Karin.

-Dijo "queridos míos"- siguió Paulla.

-Fue "querido hijos"- contraatacó Val.

-¿Somos sus hijos?- preguntó Alexander algo asustado.

Y la pelea comenzó, unos decían que había dicho "queridos míos", otros "queridos hijos", y el resto "querido incomprendidos".

_-¡Ya basta! ¡Dios! Que chicos más gritones- _dijo el muñeco masajeando sus sienes. _–Como iba diciendo, queridos invitados, los he secuestrado y traído hasta acá sólo por una cosa…- _Jigsaw fue interrumpido por Rosalie…nuevamente.

-¿Una cosa? ¿O sea me perderé mi manicura y mi teñida de pelo, sólo porque un muñeco quiere una maldita cosa?- la rubia resopló enojada y se cruzó de brazos.

_-¡Dios! ¡Cállate, rubia hueca!- _todos aguantaron una carcajada, mientras Rosalie se comía su ira. _–Como decía…Queridos invitados, sólo quiero jugar un juego y si quedan vivos…podrán ir a sus casas en paz y en tranquilidad- _advirtió Jigsaw.

-Técnicamente sólo 5 personas acá están vivas- profirió Thomas al lado de Paulla.

-Shhh- corearon todos.

-¿Qué más ganamos además de quedar "vivos"?- indagó Jasper.

_-Ser respetados por mí, valorar su vida e irse a casa- _respondió el muñeco.

-Y… ¿alguna otra cosa?- preguntó Carlisle.

Jigsaw rodó los ojos antes de decir:

_-Ok, ok, ok…además de lo que anteriormente que os dije que ganaríais…también se llevarán a su hogar 1.000 dólares en efectivo y un auto 0 km- _dijo el muñeco mostrando un maletín con muchos dinero y unas modelos posando al lado de un auto negro.

-Señor Jigsaw… ¿nos va a decir algún de día que se trata su juego?- inquirió Paulla.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? Me gusta las películas Saw, y quiero ver si soy la siguiente Amanda Young- todos rodaron sus ojos.

_-Mi querida fanática…primero tienes que sobrevivir a mi juego- _profirió Jigsaw.

-No la aliente- le susurró Thomas muy cerca a Jigsaw, quien sólo rodó los ojos.

-Jigsaw, tú sólo di que hay que hacer…matar a alguien…descuartizar…adivinanzas que al final terminan con todos muertos…usted sólo hable- nuevamente todos quedaron mirando a la pequeña pálida con un extraño tic en el ojo.

_-Mis queridos invitados…su prueba es sencilla, pero cruda a la vez…uno de ustedes debe sacrificarse. El que se sacrifique tiene que aguantar una hora con gas tóxico antes de ser liberado…Vivir o morir…esa es vuestra decisión- _profirió el muñeco antes de que la televisión se apagará definitivamente.

-Okey, chicos. Ya escucharon, ¿quién muere?- dijo relajadamente Karin.

-Yo digo que Alexander- dijo Val mientras era asesinaba por la mirada del chico y de su novia.

-Apoyo la noción- repitió Jasper y Edward.

-Chicos…Alexander no puede ser. Él es mitad humano…tiene que ser un vamp- declaró Paulla.

-¿Y por qué vamp?- indagó Emmett.

-Porque si es humano va a necesitar respirar, pero los vampiros no necesitan respirar- contestó Edward pensativo.

-Exacto- dijo la pequeña fanática de Saw.

-Yo me quedo- declaró Jasper desde el fondo de la habitación.

Alice se le quedó mirando perpleja.

-No, tú, no- tartamudeó.

Jasper la miró a los ojos fijamente.

-Entre esta masa de idiotas soy el que puede aguantar el aire- declaró Jasper antes de que Edward llamará su atención con un. "La masa de idiotas está acá atrás".

Jasper besó muy apasionadamente a Alice antes de la puerta de metal que estaba a una esquina se abriera dejando pasar a los demás.

-Adiós, Jazzie mío- se despidió Alice mientras era arrastrada por Bella.

-Adiós, mi linda duendecita- se despidió Jasper antes de que la puerta se cerrara y su mente se aclarara para dejarle ver el lío en el cual se había metido. –Mierda- murmuró antes de irse a la puerta y comenzar a sollozar para que lo dejarán salir.

*****1 hora y media después/Mansión Cullen*****

El productor lloraba junto al director preguntándose por sus personajes.

-¡¿Por qué nosotros?- gritaba el director mientras lloraba.

-¡¿Por qué justo hoy?- lloraba el productor antes de que un "toc-toc" los despistará.

El director abrió la puerta mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¡JASPER!- exclamó abrazando al vampiro. -¿Qué te pasó? ¿No que los habían secuestrado? ¿Cómo están los otros?- preguntó mientras caminaba con el vampiro con dirección al dormitorio de este.

-Hola, me sacrifique. Sí, nos secuestraron, pero como me sacrifique me de volvieron a la casa. Los otros están bien…creo- profirió deteniéndose a fuera de su habitación. –Pero ya volverán…creo. Adiós- dijo antes de entrar a su habitación.

*****Segunda prueba*****

Encontramos a todos los que siguen "vivos" en otra extraña sala de Jigsaw. Rosalie había encontrado una lima, así que limaba sus gruesas uñas de vampira. Emmett sólo miraba distraídamente cada parte del escondite. Bella intentaba consolar a Alice que no paraba de sollozar. Edward hablaba con Paulla de las posibles otras pruebas. Esme y Carlisle sollozaban por la perdida de su hijo. Alexander y Thomas apostaban para ver cual de los dos aguantaba más en los juegos. Y Karin con Val discutían sobre que serie de anime era mejor.

_-Queridos sobrevivientes- _se escuchó de unos escondidos altavoces en el lúgubre lugar. _–La siguiente prueba es en la puerta que esta con una X roja al fondo del pasillo. Tres personas deben arriesgarse a los horrores que esconde esa puerta, el resto sobrevivirá…Esta vez yo elegiré una persona para morir…los dos restantes serán elegidos por Esme y Carlisle- _anunció la voz de Jigsaw antes de que unas potentes luces iluminarán la puerta al fondo del pasillo. _–Mi elegida para morir…_

-Rayos. Va a elegir a una mujer para morir- dijo Rosalie haciendo que todos rodaran los ojos.

_-Eres tú, Rosalie- _anunció la alta voz, mientras Rosalie podía cara de "O.O"

-¡¿Qué qué?- chilló Rosalie.

_-Ahora…queridos Esme y Carlisle, ¿nos pueden decir a quienes sacrifican?_

-Nos sacrificamos nosotros- anunció Carlisle tomado de la mano de su esposa.

Los tres se encaminaron –mejor dicho Carlisle y Esme arrastraban a Rosalie- hasta la puerta al final del pasillo iluminado.

-¡No quiero morir! ¡NOOOO!- se escuchó a Rosalie justo cuando cerraban la puerta de la habitación.

*****Mansión Cullen*****

La puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a Rosalie sacándose una cáscara de plátano del cabello.

-Maldita cosa fea- dijo Rosalie –pasando antes que sus padres que al igual que ella venían cubiertos de basura.

-No digas groserías, Rose- la retó Carlisle mientras se entraba al baño al igual que Esme y Rosalie.

*****Tercera prueba*****

Nuestros personajes seguían caminando sin rumbo alguno entre los sombríos pasillos del escondite de Jigsaw.

-Paren- advirtió Paulla mirando una cinta colgando del techo.

La pequeña se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido, tomó rápidamente la grabadora y volvió con el grupo. La negra grabadora tenía una cinta en blanco que decía "Emmett".

-Creo que es para ti, Emmie- dijo la chica pasándole la grabadora.

El gorila apretó un botón rojo que decía: "apretadme."

_-Hola, mis queridos invitados. La siguiente prueba es muy fácil, sólo deberán encontrar la puerta con el número que les indicaré. Apenas encuentren su número deben gritar: "¡Barney no esta acá!", ¿entendido?- _la voz se calló.

-Y…. ¿los números?- indagó Val con una ceja alzada.

_-Oh…verdad, los números. Bueno, Alice tiene el 15. Edward, Thomas, Bella y Paulla el 86. Karin y Emmett, el número 45. Y finalmente, Valeria con Alexander poseen el número 01. Eso es todo- _terminó la grabadora.

Todos los jóvenes se dieron una mirada antes de que una alarma sonará desde lo lejos. Comenzaron a correr todos desesperados. Bella y Edward corrieron hacia una puerta, pero era la número 68.

-Demonios- profirió Edward aprendo fuertemente la mano de su esposa.

Así siguió la marea humana y vampiríca, hasta que poco a poco fueron encontrando cada uno la puerta que les correspondía.

-¿¡Dónde está la puerta 15!-chilló Alice desde el vacío pasillo.

-¡Te la pasaste hace media hora, Alice!- gritó Bella desde su habitación junto a su amado vampiro, Thomas y Paulla.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Alice antes de que Jigsaw volviera a comenzar a hablar por los altoparlantes.

_-Mi querida duendecilla, os debo decir que has perdido. Alice Cullen, fin del juego.- _Profirió el altoparlante.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Alice antes de caer por un tubo debajo de sus pies.

_*****Mansión Cullen*****_

-Yo creo que el color rosado te viene más a ti- le dijo Esme a Rosalie antes de que la puerta de entrada se abriera dejando ver a la pequeña Alice Cullen…. ¿morena?

Rose, Jasper, Esme, la producción entera y el paparazzi, que estaba escondido, la quedaron mirando extrañados.

-¿Por qué ahora andas morena, Alice?- indagó el esposo de la pequeña.

-Perdí y Jigsaw me lanzó por una cosa llena de carbón, así que yo y mi vestido rojo de Channel quedamos negros.- La pequeña comenzó a sollozar y Jasper. Antes de rodar los ojos, la abrazo en un intento de calmarla.-Pobre de mi vestidito- chilló entre los bazos de su vampirito.

_*****Puerta número 45*****_

Encontramos a Karin y Emmett en un oscuro pasillo.

-Creo que nos perdimos, Em- dijo Karin.-… ¿Em? ¡¿Emmett?- comenzó a mirar por sus alrededores- ¿Dónde te metiste única cosa por la que me pagan un sueldo?

Karin siguió buscando por los alrededores a su "fuente de sueldo". La adolescente se detuvo frente a un pilar que tenía un cartel que decía: "_Cerebro de Emmett a dos pasos" _.

-¿Qué demonios?- se preguntó la chica avanzando los dos pasos necesarios para encontrar supuestamente el cerebro de nuestro amado gorila, pero se encontró con un agujero por el que cayó al puro estilo de "Alice in Wonderland".

*****Cuarto número 01*****

Encontramos a la pequeña Valeria junto al idiota de Alexander.

-¡Hey, voz! Escuché todo lo que me dijiste- gritó el jóven.

Después de tomarle atención a la queja del tonto joven, Valeria encontró un cartel muy inusual.

-¿"Pases VIPs para ver a Justin Bieber"?- La chica vio el par de tarjetas azules colgando desde un colgador de plástico azul.

-¿A quién demonios le gusta Bieber?- preguntó Alexander desordenando su cabello que antes había sido peinado como aquel cantante.

-Ni idea, pero yo hubiese preferido unos pases del concierto de Green Day.

En menos de un parpadeo, las dos entradas que antes habían sido para un concierto de Justin Bieber, ahora habían sido cambiadas por unos pases mega VIPs para el concierto de Green Day.

-Green Day- Valeria parecía embobada con aquellos pases.

La chica se acercó a tomarlos.

-¡No! ¡Es una trampa!- chilló el novio de Karin, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Valeria había tomado los pases y había hecho que un enorme pie descendiera a gran velocidad y pateará el cuerpo de Alexander y el de ella hacia quien sabe donde.

*****Mansión Cullen*****

En la mansión ya se encontraba Karin gritándole a Emmett cuando un par de gritos se escucharon.

-¿Qué demo…?- Esme fue interrumpida por el sonido del techo rompiéndose y los "paff" de los cuerpos de Val y Alexander al chocar contra el suelo.

-Mi cabeza- se quejó el joven.

-Mi espalda- murmuró Val aún estampada en el suelo.

-¡Mi techo!- sollozó Esme viendo el enorme agujero en su precioso techo.

Ninguno de los chicos que acababan de caer del cielo se movió por unos minutos. Hasta que al fin Valeria decidió sentarse en el piso.

-¿Quiénes faltan aún?- preguntó la chica sentada.

-Eddie, Bells, Pala y Thommy- respondió Karin cruzada de brazos.

-¿Los "tontolitos"?- indagó Alexander aún en la misma posición que había caído.

-Exacto, corazón- repuso Karin.

***** La última prueba*****

Encontramos a Thomas, Edward, Bella y Paulla encerrados en una cúpula de vidrio atados a una cosa parecida a un "gira-gira" de los parques de diversiones.

-¿Cómo llegamos acá?- preguntó Bella que recién se había despertado.

-No sé, tal vez con un autito o somos sonámbulos- contestó Paulla atada en una silla a espaldas de Bella.

-¿Chicas?- indagó Edward.

-¿Qué paso, amor?- dijo Bella algo asustada.

-Mira a donde esta Thomas- El vampiro señaló al chico pelirrojo que había sido sacado de al lado de ellos hace unos segundo.

_-Bienvenidos, finalistas. Ya saben… Quiero jugar un juego- _el muñeco dio una risa malévola desde el televisor.-_ En este juego, Thomas deberás asesinar a aquella persona que más odies._

El chico miro el panel lleno de botones y luego volvió a mirar a Edward, Bella y al amor de su eterna vida.

-¡Mátame mi!- chilló Bella y Thomas posicionó su mano sobre el botón que tenía el nombre de Bella escrito arriba.

-¡Mejor a mí!- exclamó Edward, quien gracias a un movimiento de Jigsaw había quedado frente a Thomas. –Sé que me odias, porque estoy más tiempo con Paulla.

Thomas lo miró y después la voz de la única humana del cuarto resonó alarmando al vampiro:

-Thomas, acaba conmigo… Nunca olvides algo, te amo.- Thomas abrió los ojos de par en par y en menos de dos segundos apretó el botón que llegaba el nombre de Edward. Una aguja enorme salió dispara hacia el estómago del vampiro y…

-¿Auch?- Edward alzó una ceja al ver como la aguja había sido rota por su torso de piedra.

Bella se soltó fácilmente de los fierros en los que estaba atada y corrió a ver a su esposo.

-Emm… la chica humana no tiene súper-poderes así que o me ayudan o grito- amenazó la pequeña aún colgando desde esa cosa parecida a un "gira-gira".

-Edward, ¿estás bien, cariño?- indagó Bella mirando a su amado esposo limpiando restitos de la aguja metálica que aún quedaban en su playera.

-Por supuesto, sólo fue una agujita.- Rió el chico yendo a juntarse con Paulla y Thomas.

Un gruñido alertó a los cuatro jóvenes y observaron como Jigsaw miraba con odio a Edward.

-¡Tú! ¡Rompiste mi aguja!- chilló un viejo que tenía a Jigsaw en sus manos.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Paulla.

-Doble ¿eh?- siguió Bella.

-¡Mi agujita!- El tipo que manejaba a Jigsaw se encontraba llorando al lado del polvito que antes había sido una aguja métalica.

-Mejor corramos- dijo Edward y los cuatro jóvenes salieron corriendo.

*****De vuelta a la mansión Cullen*****

-¿Dónde están Emmett y Rosalie?- pregunté.

-Están arriba haciendo tiki – tiki- respondió Alice antes de que Edward, Bella, Thomas y la humana.

-¡Hey! Tengo nombre- se quejó la chica.

Si lo que tu digas- voz -Estos humanos

Edward se sentó en el sofá junto a Alice, Bella se fue de inmediato a dar una ducha, Thomas abrazó a la humana con nombre –la que ahora me tenía una cara parecida a: ¬¬- y Paulla se sentaba en el suelo junto a su amado.

-Parece que hubiesen vuelto de una guerra- dijo Karin antes de que la vieran con los ojos que antes me veían a mí.

Así se paso la tarde en la mansión Cullen, en la cual ninguno había ganado o perdido, sino que ahora le debían una aguja metálica al muñeco más tierno de la TV, digo…al muñeco más cruel y vil del planeta.

* * *

**Créditos**

**Autoras**

**-bree-tanner-1122**

**-sweetlyrics**

**-Yousei001**

**Música**

**-Su imaginación.**

**Guión**

**Un vago de la calle**

**Ya es rutina pero gracias por leer hasta aca**

**ya saben criticas sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, planos para la bomba atomica, ideas para dominar el mundo y sugerencias **

**dejen un Review**

**recuerde nada cuesta poner un comentario **

**y por cada comentario nestros chicos se quitaran una prenda de ropa **


	20. El regreso de … los ¡¿Neófitos!

**Como se han dado cuenta hemos actualizado con más frecuencia el fic**

**adoramos las vacaciones**

**este capitulo**

**esta dedicado a las más fans **

**de esta increíble saga de parte de las autoras**

**y aqui les va el cap ...**

* * *

**El regreso de los neófitos.**

Era otra mañana en Forks, Washington y los gritos ya se escuchaban en la mansión Cullen.

-¡No! ¡Que es rosado, maldito daltónico!- chilló Emmett Cullen a su hermano el general Jasper Whitlock.

-¡Que es rojo!- seguía Jasper sosteniendo una mantita de terciopelo azul.

-Par de tarados, que es azul- dijo Alexander en la primera palabra inteligente que decía desde que habían llegado.

Los dos vampiros se le quedaron viendo y siguieron con su pelea.

Dejando de lado a los dos patéticos vampiros peleando, el timbre de la mansión comenzó a sonar reiteradamente.

-Karin, timbre- chilló Alexander rodando los ojos y sentándose en una sillón crema.

-Seth, timbre- dijo Karin desde la cocina.

-Thomas, timbre- profirió el licántropo desde el cuarto de Val.

-Pa…- Thomas fue interrumpido por su novia.

-Okey, no grites, ya voy.- Paulla se levantó del lado de Thomas

La chica abrió la puerta y se quedo inmediatamente boquiabierta.

-Oh, my good!- chilló la chica viendo a Riley de vuelto a la vida.

Los tres jóvenes –Thomas, Alexander y Seth- llegaron hacia donde se encontraba la chica. Alexander tomó un tic en el ojo, Thomas puso una cara de celos y Seth, que estaba sin playera, alzó una de sus negras cejas.

-¿Neófitos?- Preguntó Seth aún con una ceja alzanda.

-A newborn vampire army- dijo Paulla aún mirando a los neófitos, en especial a Riley.

Karin, que también estaba algo embobada por la llegada de aquellos sujetos, avanzó y se interpuso entre Paulla y el ejército de vampiros de sádicos ojos rojos.

-¿A quién buscan?

-Buscamos a los Cullens- profirió uno rubio, que hacia que Thomas y Alexander tapasen sus narices.

-Nosotros vivimos con ellos- se adelantó Val que ahora estaba junto a Seth.

-Exacto- dijo Karin –Siéntanse bienvenidos, Paulla llevará sus pertenencias a su cuarto.- Terminó finalmente invitando a los neófitos a pasar.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué yo soy la sirvienta?- preguntó Paulla despertando de su sueño con Riley sin playera.

-Porque los demás estamos haciendo algo y tú no. Ah. También tienes que avisarle a Esme de que llegaron los nuevos, Ceni.- Karin empujaba a Fred para que pasara a la mansión.

-Thomas, Alexander y Seth no están haciendo completamente nada- se quejó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira, Pau/Ale/Ceni- dijo Karin –Yo estoy haciendo que estos dioses del olimpo pasen, Val está haciendo que Seth no ataque a los dioses del olimpo, Seth está calculando como morder a alguno, Thomas sufre un ataque de celos, Alexander esta bañando a Fii-Fii…

-¿Fii-Fii?- Paulla alzó una ceja.

-Sí, su nuevo mono mascota que lo ha mordido unas mil veces… ¿En qué iba? Ah, sí. Eres la única que no esta haciendo nada, además… ¡mira! Me hiciste pararme para venir a abrir la puerta- Paulla rodó los ojos al escuchar que Karin se había dado toda la gloria de abrir la puerta para si misma.

Después de un minuto de silencio y un: "ya pues, camine", Paulla se dirigió primero a su cuarto para dejar chaquetas, zapatos, gorros y un brazo donde primero cayeran.

*****Jardín Mansión Cullen*****

Esme se encontraba arreglando unas flores que el can de Jacob había destruido hace unos minutos.

-Perro de porquería, ya sabrá no más…- los murmullos de Esme fueron callados cuando la chillona voz de Paulla sonó.

-Mi voz no es chillona.- Reclamó Paulla y mi persona junto a Esme rodamos los ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió, querida?- preguntó la mamá Cullen.

La chica pegó un grito y comenzó a hablar rápidamente:

-Es que… ¡en el living están los neófitos! Esos chavos de babas con los que se pelearon, porque querían comerse a Belli-Bells y…y…y esta Riley y Diego y Fred y…-otro grito- ¡Están todos! ¡Son tan guapos!

Esme miró a Paulla como si fuese un bicho raro y se alejo disimuladamente dos pasos de ella.

-Espera… ¿los neófitos de Seattle?- Esme preguntó alarmada.

- Los mismo- respondió Paulla aún en las nubes.

-Ay, Dios- la suegra de todas las chicas "Team Edward" tomó su teléfono celular y marcó deprisa el número de su esposo.

_-¿Si? Consultorio del Dr. Carlisle Cullen, ¿en que puedo atenderlo?- _sonó la relajada voz de Carlisle.

-¡Carlisle!

_-¿Quién es?- _preguntó Carlisle.

-El conejo de Pascuas, amor- Esme rodó los ojos.

_-Já-já. Muy graciosa cariño._

-Bueno, los neófitos volvieron.

_-¿Quiénes?_

_-_Los de Seattle.

-¿_Los que enviamos a Disney?_

_-_¡Esos mismos, amor! ¡Los que mandamos a Disney!- Paulla al oír de su ida a Disney casi no aguantó la risa.

_-Okey, ya voy.- _Carlisle cortó la llamada y tomó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo.

*****Living del chiquero…digo, Mansión Cullen*****

En el living de la mansión Cullen todo estaba desordenado. Valeria, Kristie, Seth y Alexander hablaban sobre organizar alguna fiesta. Alice, Karin y Sarah hablaban de la última moda en París. Thomas fulminaba con la mirada a Riley, quien hablaba con Bella y Edward. Y finalmente la pequeña Paulla conversaba con la neófita Bree Tanner.

-Es que… ¡tiene cara de mono!- chilló Paulla y las dos comenzaron a reír provocando que los demás neófitos las miraran raro.

-¿Quién cara de mono, Bree?- preguntó Riley con ese tono de voz autoritario que hizo que Paulla suspirara.

-Bueno, es que con Paulla estabamos diciendo como encontrábamos a todos los chicos de esta sala y cuando le pregunté sobre Raoul…ya saben dijo que tenía cara de mono.- Riley las quedó mirando con una ceja alzada y 3 segundos después se estaba riendo junto a los otros chicos.

-¡Oigan, no tengo cara de mono!- exclamó el neófito de centellantes ojos rojos.

-Si quieres te presto un espejo- ofreció Emmett y Raoul lo fulminó con la mirada.

Justo cuando se iban a acabar las risas hacia Raoul, entró Carlisle vestido con algo parecido al traje de los caza fantasmas.

-¿Pero que demonios?- indagó Alexander

**-¡**Arriba las manos!- ordenó el vampiro.

-Emm… Carlisle, ¿qué onda?- Valeria alzó una ceja como estaba acostumbrada cuando veía algo demasiado raro.

-Ustedes, vengan acá a mis espaldas- ordenó Carlisle refiriéndose a las tres humanas que habitaban en su casa.

**-**¿Por qué?- inquirió Karin cruzándose de hombros.

-¡Porque no ven que son neófitos! ¡Las matarían con tanta facilidad y a los que tendrán que soportan a Thomas, Seth y a Alexander llorar seremos nosotros, no ustedes- gritó el vampiro de 300 años.

Los neófitos, al sentirse heridos por lo que había dicho Carlisle, se largaron a llorar mientras Bree, Riley y Diego miraban a los otros alzando una de sus perfectas cejas inmortales.

-Bebitos- musitó Riley al lado del rubio doctor.

Emmett, quien volvía de unas largas vacaciones, y eso que el fic es de él más que nada, miró a los neófitos.

-¿Quién fue el que los hizo llorar y no me llamó para ayudarlo?- preguntó el gorila mirando como "el chico rubio que Bree nunca supo su nombre", pero que acá llamaremos Mateo, se revolcaba sollozando.

Los tres neófitos que no lloraban –bueno, cuatro con Fred que acababa de llegar- y las humanas no dudaron en apuntar a Carlisle como el responsable de que los temidos neófitos de Seattle estuvieran llorando como nenes pequeños.

Emmett al mirar a su padre vestido como los de la película: "Los Caza-Fantasmas" no pudo retener la risa y en lo que canta un gallo se encontraba en el suelo revolcándose de risa.

-Se cayó mucho cuando era bebé, ¿verdad?- preguntó Bree Tanner a las chicas humanas.

-A veces creo que sí- respondió Paulla al lado de la neófita.

-Y yo que creía que Raoul ya era estúpido.- La neófita miro al chico del gorro que lloraba a unos metros de Emmett.

Paulla suspiró y rodó los ojos antes de que Karin alertara para ir al instituto.

*****En alguna parte de Seattle*****

En alguna remota parte de Seattle, Washington la revivida Victoria hacia de las suyas volviendo a crear un ejercitó de neófitos sedientos de la sangre de Bella Swan, aunque ahora eso es demasiado estúpido, ya que como todo el mundo ya sabe, Bella se transformó en vampira.

-Oh, Benjamín seré siempre tu leal compañera- dijo la vampira de ojos rojos a un chico de no menos de 17 años (no puede ser peor asalta cunas), cabello café oscuro, saltones ojos rojos, piel morena, jeans y una camisa negra –que lo hacían ver más moreno-. El rostro, que antes había sido tierno y amigable, ahora era frío como el hielo y lleno de maldad.

-Lo sé, Victoria.- Una malévola sonrisa cruzó los labios de Benjamín antes de acercársele a Victoria, acariciar su felina cara y besarla apasionadamente.

*****A las afueras del baño del instituto Forks High School*****

Encontramos a Val y a Karin a las afueras del baño conversando animadamente, mientras yo me pregunto que hacen en semejante lugar.

-Nada, a la profe de lengua le dio con que los vampiros existen y vimos "Eclipse" y bueno, a Paulla siempre la hace vomitar eso de la escena del beso de Riley y Vico, ¿captas?- resumió Karin.

-Exacto- afirmó Val a su lado.- Y como te iba diciendo, creo que Fred es tan baba, es hermosísimo y esos ojitos rojos lo hacen ver más guapo.

-¿Y Diego? Bree suertuda, pero que lo cuide, porque o sino en un parpadeo Diego se vuelve mío- dijo Karin con un tono algo broma, algo verdad.

Las chicas rieron y siguieron cuchicheando. Paseando por otra área del instituto nos encontramos a Thomas y a Alexander planeando en contra de los neófitos.

-… Entonces hay los acorralamos y los matamos a todos, pero no a las chicas. Tú te quedas con Sarah y Kristie y yo con Bree y la otra pelirroja- dijo Thomas haciendo un dibujo en su cuaderno de física.

-¿Por qué yo me quedó con las dos salvajes y tú con las dos tranquilitas?- indagó el hibrido mirando a Thomas con sus lentes de contactos verdes.

-Está bien, está bien. Yo me quedó con Bree y Sarah, y tú con la pelirroja y con Kristie- corrigió Thomas.

-Trato echo, compadre.- Los dos chicos se estrecharon las manos y comenzaron a memorizar sus planes contra los machos neófitos.

*****Mansión Cullen*****

Alice Cullen tenía otra visión, mientras que los chicos veían el fútbol americano alrededor de ella.

-¡Anotación!- exclamó Emmett antes de hacer su conocido baile de la victoria.

-Ella…-musitó Alice llamando la atención de Edward, quien al toque comenzó a husmear entre los pensamientos de su hermana.

-¿Victoria?- Edward alzó una de sus cejas mientras veía el apasionado beso entre ella y su nuevo juguete.

-A esa la matamos junto a Riley- dijo Emmett volviendo a poner su vista en el fútbol.

-Pero de nuevo volvió a la vida, creo- profirió Alice haciendo que su esposo la abrazará protectoramente.

-Dime que viste- le rogó su esposo murmurando en su oído.

-Esta haciendo un nuevo ejército, con chicos más fuertes, llegarán en tres días- resumió la chica abrazada a su esposo y le transmitió el miedo que ella sentía.

Riley, quien estaba escuchando a escondidas, se acercó a Edward y comenzó a hablarles como lo hacía con los neófitos.

-Podríamos ayudarles, sé sus debilidades y conozco de memoria las debilidades de Victoria- profirió recordando con ira todo ese tiempo que fue engañado.

-¿Nos ayudarías a matarla de nuevo, Riley?- preguntó Edward sabiendo que el chico no sería capaz de matar a su antiguo amor.

-Sí.- La ira en su tono de voz era notoria.

Edward sonrió y comenzó a hacer los preparativos para que hoy, apenas llegarán las humanas, tomar nuevamente las clases militarizadas de Jasper.

*****Volterra*****

Nuevamente, Jane, su hermano Alec, Demetri y Félix estaban saliendo para ir a cazar el ejército de Victoria o felicitarlo por haber terminado con la vida de los Cullens.

-¿Cuál llevó? ¿Mi capa roja o mi capa negra?- le preguntó Jane a su hermano.

-La roja casi ni la usas y la negra tiene muchas manchas de sangre, mejor lleva la azul- le recomendó Alec mirando una de las revista de adultos de Demetri.

-Buena idea, Alec, al fin pensaste, hermanito querido.- La Volturi fue a su enorme armario y sacó su capa azul.

Alec sólo rodó los ojos y siguió viendo la revista XXX de Demetri.

*****Casa de Benjamín en algún lugar apartado de Seattle*****

-… ¡Estos enemigos de Forks, son más listos que ustedes! ¡Montón de sanguijuelas sin cerebro!- exclamó Benjamín mirando a su ejército.- ¡Ella quiere que peleen con el corazón! ¡Quiere que nosotros conservemos estas tierras, que sean nuestras para hacer un imperio del terror! ¡Después de aniquilar al aquelarre de Olimpia, Seattle será nuestra eternamente!- Los neófitos lo miraban con demasiada atención, algunas chicas suspiraban por su "don de la palabra" y los chicos aplaudían viendo que la guerra ya estaba ganada por ellos.

Los gruñidos y los aplausos se hicieron más fuertes acorde Benjamín decía cada una de las palabras que le había dicho Victoria.

-¡Y ahora! ¡Les tengo preparada una sorpresa!- Benjamín sonrió malévolamente y comenzó a caminar hasta el rio, en donde –al igual como lo había hecho Riley- subieron a un barco y se devoraron a toda la tripulación.

*****En la formación militar de Jasper y Riley*****

Jasper ya se encontraba peleando con dos licántropos, despistándolos y dándoles consejos para que pudieran atacarlo.

-Hola- saludó tímidamente Riley sentándose al lado de Paulla entre Karin y Val.

-Hola- respondió Paulla formando una sonrisa.

Lo que siguió nadie se lo esperaba, tal vez Alice, pero lo hubiese dicho antes. El neófito besó a la chica humana, quien aún estaba en shock cuando comenzó a responder el beso.

-Yo lo mato.- Thomas se arremangó su playera y caminó para ir pegarle al neófito que aún besaba a su novia.

-Thomas, respira, relájate, cálmate, respira- le decía Alice.

Alguien le pegó con una olla a Thomas en la cabeza, tan fuerte que lo dejo inconciente.

-Así es mejor, Alice- profirió la rubia de Rosalie –Dios, nos estamos llenando de rubios-.

-Gracias, Rosie hermosa- dijo la pequeña adivina antes de dirigir su mirada al neófito y a la humana que aún se besaban.

-Yo que Riley salgo corriendo antes de que Thomas despierte- dijo Jasper llegando al lado de su esposa.

*****Dos días después y en el bosque de Forks, Washington*****

El aquelarre de Benjamín ya estaba cerca de la casa de los Cullens.

-¿Estás bien, Benjamín? Te noto algo nervioso- dijo Marie, la que dirigía a las chicas del aquelarre.

-Por supuesto, sólo que no esta ella- profirió el guapo chico de grandes ojos rojos.

-¿Victoria?- preguntó la chica casi vomitando el nombre de la pelirroja que la había transformado.

-Exacto, dijo que nos veríamos acá y no está- dijo el chico nervioso-Mejor la iré a buscar.- Dos segundos después ya había salido pintando a buscar a su amada asalta cunas.

*****Acampamento en la montaña*****

Las tres chicas humanas ya se encontraban al cuidado de Seth en la misma montaña que años atrás había servido para cuidar a Bella de la venida del anterior ejército de Victoria.

-Bueno, gancho izquierdo, ¿eh?- bromeó Seth mirando la mano de Paulla que estaba con yeso después de haberle dado un golpe a Riley.

**FlashBlack.**

Los jóvenes aún se besaban, cuando Paulla vio el cuerpo de Thomas en el suelo.

-Riley, tengo que ir a verlo- profirió la chica aún besando a Riley.

-No quiero- profirió este.

Paulla comenzó a empujarlo para atrás y cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente separados le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Ah! ¡Mierda, mi mano!-chilló la pequeña. -¡¿Acaso tienes piedras en la cara?- exclamó caminando de acá para allá aún con la mano adolorida.

Emmett no pudo retener una carcajada y Bella miraba a la chica recordando como ella había golpeado a Jacob.

**Fin FlashBlack.**

-Ja-ja que gracioso, Seth. Muero de risa- profirió la chica con demasiado sarcasmo.

Thomas y Alexander acababan de llegar cuando Paulla se levantaba para darle otro puñete a Seth.

-Acuérdate de tu mano, amor- dijo Thomas abrazando a Paulla.

-Sólo le iba a pegar con la buena.- Paulla formó una sonrisa de niña buena, rodó los ojos y volvió a su puesto cerca de Karin y Val.

-¿Te das cuenta que casi nunca hablamos, Val?- indagó Karin a la chica de castaña cabellera.

-Es lo que pasa cuando pides que te suban el sueldo.- Valeria se encogió de hombros.-¡Seth!- llamó la chica luego de unos minutos.

El licántropo al oír su nombre entre los labios de Val corrió hacia ella y espero lo que tuviera que decirle.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó el tierno hombre-lobo abrazando a la chica.

-Nada, sólo te extrañaba.- Val rió y besó los labios del licántropo.

-Awww… ¡que tiernos!- exclamó Karin.- Ahora consíganse un motel antes de que me hagan vomitar.- Seth no sabía si reír o fulminar con la mirada a Karin, así que al final copió el acto que hizo su novia y fulminó a Karin con la mirada.

*****Detrás de unos árboles no muy lejos del campamento*****

-¡Alec!- chilló Jane.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- El chico estaba muy concentrado en su juego de video.

-¡Ya deja de matar zombies y ven a hacerme la manicure!- exclamó la chica poniéndose en frente de su hermano con una cara de: "o lo haces o te corto en pedacitos."

A Alec sólo le quedó rodar los ojos y hacerle la famosa manicure a su hermana gemela.

*****En el claro*****

La pelea ya había comenzado en el claro, los neófitos de Victoria ya llevaban, nuevamente, un gran número de baja.

-¡Sam, cuidado con el neófito a tus espaldas!- gritó el Mayor Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper le terminó de sacar la cabeza a un tipo de unos 19 años que había intentado asesinar a su duendecito y salió en ayuda a Sam.

Fred hacia mucho más fácil la lucha para los Cullen, en especial si hacia prácticamente invisible a todos ellos.

-¡Diego, ve en ayuda de Rosalie!-le recomendó Jasper. Diego no lo dudó ni medio segundo y fue a quitarle a Rosalie el neófito que estaba sobre ella.

-¡Hey, esta guapo!- se quejó la rubia luego de que el caballeroso de Diego le hubiese cortado la cabeza.

-Vale, no me agradezcas por haberte salvado la vida.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y siguió peleando contra los nuevos neófitos.

*****Campamento en la montaña*****

Benjamín ya se encontraba caminando lentamente hacía las tres chicas que se encontraban en las espaldas de Thomas y Alexander.

-Benjamín, ella te miente, tú puedes cambiar de opinión- dijo Thomas mirando al chico que caminaba lentamente.

-Lo que dice mi compa, Benja. Podríamos salir a unas fiesteritas, conocer algunas chicas guapas, ya tú sabes, ¿no?- profirió Alexander tan desubicado como siempre.

-No le hagas caso, Benjamín.- Victoria estaba en una punta de un árbol mirando como todo pasaba.

-¡Ella no te ama!- exclamó Thomas.

-Sí, te amo y tú lo sabes, Benjamín.-Victoria miró al chico con una cara de niñita inocente.

Paulla rodó los ojos y como buena entrometida se lanzó sobre Victoria y la empezó a ahorcar.

-¡Dile la verdad, vil bruja, anciana, asalta cunas, ratera, mentirosa, pe***…!- La chica entre que zamarreaba y hacia que la pelirroja se golpeará la cabeza con un árbol.-Vil bruja, hiciste lo mismo con Riley, pe*** manipuladora.

Karin y Valeria estaban con ataque de risa, Alexander estaba apoyando a Paulla y Thomas también reía junto a Benjamín.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Benjamín, te estoy usando! ¡¿Feliz, monga?- Paulla sonrió dulcemente cuando admitió la verdad, pero al oír eso de "monga" la comenzó a ahorcar nuevamente.

-Bruja, zo***, hija de la de la esquina, monga será tu abuela.

Thomas volvió a ponerse serio y armó una fogata, no sabía porque, pero su sexto sentido decía que mejor hiciera un fogata. Y tenía razón, apenas Paulla vio la fogata armada lanzó el cuerpo de la pelirroja con ayuda de Val y Karin.

-Y no te doy otra sólo porque estas ardiendo en llamas.

-Ya tranquilízate, monga- bromeó Val al lado de su prima.

-No digo que: "monga será tu abuela", porque las dos tenemos la misma abuela- profirió la pequeña.

Después de otro largo periodo de risas, las chicas se subieron a las espaldas de sus novios correspondientemente y salieron camino al claro.

*****En el campo de batalla*****

Los Cullens y el resto de los neófitos ya estaban formados siendo una especie de escudo para tres chicos que se había rendido. Alice estaba con ataque de risa y Bree cuidaba a los neófitos junto a Jasper.

-Les trajimos a otro más.- Thomas señaló a Benjamín con la cabeza.

Jasper sólo afirmó con la cabeza e hizo que se pusiera detrás con el resto de neófitos.

Finalmente llegaron los Volturis, Jane –que finalmente se había decidido por usar la capa azul-, Demetri –que llevaba el pelo peinado a lo súper-man-, Alec –que venía a juego con su hermana gemela- y Félix –quien sólo venía para echar algunos neófitos ilegales al fuego.-

-Jane- musitó como saludo Edward.

-Que horror, nos perdimos de la batalla.- Jane formó una sonrisa entre de disculpas y malévola.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡No vengas con esa de la historia con: "Nos perdimos en el bosque", porque gracias al libro de esta enana- Karin señaló a Bree- captamos que ya sabían desde antes de lo de los ejércitos!- terminó la joven. –Me tenías que pegar lo temperamental.- Karin le dio un sape o golpe en la cabeza a Paulla.

Jane rodó los ojos y siguió con su diálogo.

-Bueno, ¿y quién la mató está vez?- preguntó Jane mirando atentamente a Thomas y a Alexander.- ¿Cuál de nuestros ex – Volturis fui el que mató a Victoria?

Thomas y Alexander no sabían donde esconderse, ya que no habían precisamente ellos quienes la habían matado.

-Imposible.- Edward reventó en una carcajada al oír los pensamientos de Thomas.- ¿La mató ella?- preguntó entre risas.

-Edward, ¿nos podrías decir quien fue él que mató a Victoria?- preguntó Jane, aún esperando que fuese un chico vampiro el que había matado a la pelirroja.

-Fue Paulla.- El rostro de Jane se veía claramente la expresión de: WTF?

-¿Me están tomando el pelo?- preguntó la Volturi viendo a la humana con la mano de yeso.- ¿Tú? ¿La mataste?

Paulla se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy en esos días negros, hoy en la mañana me encontraron una cana, el idiota que tengo por novio cree en la santidad hasta el matrimonio y me besó un neófito el cual después me partió la mano.- La chica se volvió a encoger de hombros –Necesitaba algo para desahogarme.

Emmett estaba que ya no daba de risa junto a Edward.

-¿Y me lo dices a mi? No tengo ni novio, Aro no me deja tener, tengo un hermano medio gay, mi mejor amigo es Demetri y sólo me aconseja matar al primero que vea y para colmo Félix me rompió una uña- se quejó la pequeña Volturi al frente de Paulla.

-La vida nos odia, pero será.- Paulla se volvió a encoger de hombros y abrazo a Thomas.

Jane volvió a tomar su lugar entre los Volturis y comenzó con su discurso.

-Pero miren lo que veo, han dejado a cuatro vivos.

-Se han rendido.- Carlisle se adelantó y se puso entremedió de los sobrevivientes y Jane.

-Sí, se rindieron, así que no vengas con eso de que: "Me quiero ir a la casa", porque al fin y al cabo los vamos a cuidar nosotros, no tú.- comenzó Val con el mismo ataque de temperamento.- Y si te atreves a mandar a que Félix los mate de doy un wuayá que te dolerá eternamente.- La chica se paró haciendo una pose de kárate.

Jane sólo rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, los dejaremos vivos, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- indagaron todos.

-¡Que me consigan un novio!- exclamó la chica poniendo cara de dulce.

Karin, que era acosada por Benjamín, lo tomó y lo lanzó hacía Jane.

-Toma, es tu nuevo novio- sonrió la chica aliviada.

Jane gritó como loca, ni se despidió cuando salió corriendo dejando atrás a Demetri, Alec y Félix.

-Nunca tengan una hermana gemela- llorisqueó Alec saliendo tras su hermana.

-Emm… ¿lávense los dientes antes de ir a dormir?- se despidió Demetri antes de salir junto a Alec detrás de Jane.

-Y sobre todo, ¡mientan, roben, engañen y escuchen musica heavy metal(*)!- profirió Félix antes de salir corriendo junto al resto de sus compañeros.

Las humanas y el resto se quedaron mirando el lugar por donde minutos antes se habían ido los Vulturis.

-Esos chicos…-comenzó Karin.

-Necesitan…- siguió Val.

-Unas novias- terminó Paulla y las tres afirmaron con la cabeza.

Luego de un largo periodo de silencio todos entraron a la casa dando por terminado otro día en la mansión más loca del último siglo. La mansión Cullen.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**

**(*) aclaración a la acotación de lo que dijo Félix fue sacado de tocar batería sin bateria **

**recuerden dejen un review **

**que amenazar, agradecer, dar sugerencias o tirar tomates no cuesta nada**

**… talvez tirar tomates pero no lo olviden dejen un review**


	21. ¡¿¿¿Jane esta Loca!

**Como ya hemos mencionado anteriormente **

**este fic esta por acabar**

**por favor dejen sus comentarios y cosas que les gustaria que aparecieran al final**

**PD: Edward nos piensa que los que dejen reviews tendrán una "visita" de su personaje favorito**

**pero no se aceptan devoluciones**

**gracias por su atencion**

**Aqui va el Cap**

* * *

**Jane está loca**

Era otro día soleado en Volterra, Italia y los desesperados gritos de Jane desesperaban a todos en el castillo italiano.

-¡Vamos, no muerdo!- exclamó la joven formando una sonrisa.

-Pero, en serio, estoy bien acá- pronunció Benjamín desde arriba de unos de los muebles.

Jane, molesta, mando una carga de dolor hacia Benjamín y se sentó sobre su cama mientras el neófito caía desde el mueble.

-Auch- murmuró con su cara aún pegada en el suelo.

-¿Por qué no me amas?- sollozó la chica -¿Tan fea soy?- siguió.

-No eres fea, sólo que…- el neófito fue interrumpido por la triste chica.

-¿Eres gay?- preguntó la joven.

-¿Qué? ¡Sí! ¡Eso!- Benjamín se sintió aliviado de haber encontrado una manera de escapar del lío en el que se había metido.

Jane gritó.

-¡Vete!- amenazó -¡No quiero ver tú rostro nunca más!

Benjamín sin que se lo repitiera salió corriendo de la escena con un solo destino en la mente.

***** Día de graduaciones en Forks, Washington *****

-…Y hay que pensar que nosotros somos los lideres del mañana, que nosotros podremos cambiar todo lo echo por generaciones pasadas, que… ¡dominaremos el universo!- La chica Newton estaba por terminar su discurso mientras que alumnos, padres y profesores dormían luego de tres horas de discurso.

-¡Aburrida!- exclamó Alexander despertando de su sueño.

-Tú, cállate, futuro esclavo- dijo Julieta.

-¡Bien dicho, amor!- dijo Francis.- Okey, no, ya baja, aburres.- El hermano de Valeria uso ese tono de sarcasmo.

La chica bajo del escenario murmurando algo de: "se rendirán, esclavos" y el director Anderson subió y comenzó a llamar uno por uno a los estudiantes.

***** Travesía de Benjamín *****

Benjamín aún corría desesperado, huyendo de los gritos de Jane.

"_Dios, está loca. ¿Cómo puede pensar que de verdad…de verdad soy gay? O sea, es como decir que Matías no es estúpido o que Anthony… ¿un tiene un póster mío pegado en su cuarto?" _Pensó el líder de los neófitos.

-Esperen… wow…pienso, ¿desde cuando?- se preguntó el chico deteniéndose.

-¡Idiota!- gritó Jane detrás de él vestida de novia.

-Mierda.- El neófito volvió a correr.

***** Patio Forks High School *****

La ceremonia había acabado, todos los alumnos recién graduados se retiraban a las fiestas que tenían preparadas y, cierto neófito, chocaba contra un árbol.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Val viendo como un árbol caía justo sobre uno de los autos.

Los siete jóvenes fueron hasta el lugar en donde habían visto al objeto caer.

-Auch, mi espaldita, me duele mi espaldita- llorisqueó Benjamín aún pegado al árbol.

-¿No te debería doler la nariz?- preguntó Paulla alzando una ceja.

-Pero el dolor se fue de mi nariz a mi espalda- lloró nuevamente el neófito.

Los chicos lo miraron como si estuviera completamente loco.

-Ajá, ¿te tomaste tus remedios, compadre?- le preguntó Alexander ayudándole a salir del árbol.

-Eh…no tomo remedios, o sea, ¿qué te pasa?- respondió con voz algo gangosa.-Gracias, chico-que-me-llama-compadre- Benjamín sacudió su cabeza y sacó algunas astillas que se habían clavado en su cabello.-Bueno, ¿qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó el neófito con su sonrisa neutra.

-Pues… ¡Nos acabamos de graduar!- exclamó Alexander con ese tonito como chillón que tenía cuando estaba muy feliz.-Adiós, colegio. Adiós, idiotas nerds. Adiós, novias de secundaria.

-¿Disculpa?- Karin alzó una de sus cejas, se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente al chico y espero su respuesta.

-Ah…eh…Tú sabes que te adoro, linda hehe- En mi opinión personal, Alexander Blodmist no podía ser más *macabeo.

-Ajá, si, claro.- Karin rodó los ojos.

-Compadre, ¿te aconsejo algo? Nunca digas algo en contra de las mujeres, en frente de unas mujeres- profirió el neófito loco dándoselas de filósofo.

Karin abrazó al pequeño neófito.

-Hazle caso a él.- Karin, mientras Benjamín le sacó la lengua a Alexander mientras era entre ahorcado y abrazado por Karin.

_~* ~ _**Mansión Cullen **_~* ~_

Esme se encontraba en el living de la mansión limpiando junto a Anthony, otro de los neófitos que se habían rendido ante los Cullen y que además era el fan número uno de Benjamín.

-Señorita Esme, ¿dónde le dejo este florero?- preguntó el neófito algo afeminado.

-En la primera mesa que veas, querido- contestó Esme feliz de tener a su propio esclavo.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al grupo de chicos que todos aman, odian o adoran.

-¡Llegamos!- exclamó Benjamín justo en el oído de Paulla.

-Ay, mi oído- sollozó la chica tapándose la oreja.

-Ay, no, no, no, no. Lo siento, ¡ah!- el neófito se comenzó a golpear la cabeza en la puerta.

-¡Mi puerta de miles de dólares, no!- chilló Esme al ver lo que hacía el chico.

Benjamín gritó.

-Tonto, Benjamín, tonto- ahora el neófito se pegaba en contra del hombro de Thomas.

-Eh… me duele- dijo Thomas con un tono algo neutro.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa!- exclamó Benjamín antes de que Karin lo abrazara.

-Ya, bebito, calma, pequeñito- le murmuró la joven en el oído.

-Está algo loquito- profirió Paulla mirando a Val mientras hacía como círculos en su sien.

-¿Algo? – rió Valeria.

-¡Muy! ¡Demasiado!- siguió Paulla riendo.

Benjamín miró a Paulla y Valeria y les sacó la lengua antes de que las chicas los asesinaran con la mirada.

-¡Me están asustando!- exclamó el chico.

-Ya, mi niño, no le haga caso a esas niñas malas.- Karin golpeó levemente la espalda del neófito, quien se acomodo como un gatito entre los brazos de Karin.

Alice, de la nada, llegó a la escena y comenzó a gritar como histérica.

-¡Ellos vienen! ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Es el Apocalipsis! ¡Ayúdanos, Súper Can!- la pixie corría como una verdadera maniaca por todo el living mientras era observada por los atentos ojos de los jóvenes y de Esme, su madre

-¡Alice! Cariño, ¿podrías decirnos porque tanto alboroto?- preguntó dulcemente Esme deteniendo por los hombros a su hija.

-¡Ellos! ¡Ellos! ¡Los Vulturis vienen por Benjamín!- chilló Alice apuntando al neófito aún siendo abrazado por Karin.

-¡¿Qué?- chillaron las chicas mientras los chicos daban gracias al cielo de que al fin sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas, mentalmente.

-¡Eso! O sea… Jane viene, perdió su rastro, pero creo que pronto llegará y tal vez venga acompañada de los demás Vulturis- informó la vampiresa aún exaltada.

-Ya, ¿cuándo llegarán?- preguntó Paulla entre asustada y vengativa.

-No lo…- Carlisle interrumpió a su hija.

-¡Chicas, los exámenes de Emmett ya están listos! ¡Si desean lo pueden venir a ver a mi oficina!

-¡Está bien, Carlisle!- exclamaron las tres jóvenes.

-Dénos tres minutos y volvemos para solucionar el problema de Benjamín- pidieron las chicas antes de salir corriendo a ver los resultados de los exámenes del gorila.

**- * - Habitación de Thomas - * -**

Los chicos se encontraban todos confabulando en el cuarto de Thomas, obviamente, en contra de Benjamín. Tomarían la oportunidad apropiada y firmarían un pacto con Jane en el cual le entregarían a Benjamín sin derramar alguna gota de sangre.

-Entonces, después de hacerlo dormir lo llevamos a las afueras de Forks, en donde nos van a estar esperando Félix y Demetri, ya que ellos son los mensajeros de Jane, le damos el cuerpo de Benjamín y ¡listo! Nos deshacemos de ese metiche-quita-novias- sonrió Thomas imaginándose todo su plan.

-¿Y si enviamos a Anthony con él? Es decir, también creo que se les está insinuando a nuestras chicas- murmuró Seth.

-Mmm…podría ser- repuso Alexander.

-Mmm…sí, ¿de qué están hablando?- preguntó Matías detrás del hombro de Seth.

Los tres se alarmaron al ver que uno de los del clan de Benjamín espiando en lo que creían podría ser su plan del milenio.

-Si es algo en contra de mi jefazo, si quieren los ayudo. Ni que me cayera tan bien, o sea es mi jefe y todo, pero me rompió una uña- se quejó el ex actor con vos lastimera.

Los chicos rodaron los ojos al ver al actor acompañar esa voz de bebé con un raro puchero.

-Vale, entonces… ¿todos estamos oficialmente unidos en contra de Benjamín?- preguntó Thomas al lado de Alex.

-Por supuesto- afirmó Seth feliz de no ser el único que tenía serias crisis de celos en contra del neófito.

Los tres chicos firmaron un pacto escupiendo saliva en sus manos y juntando sus manos haciendo una combinación de sus salivas incluyendo sus bacterias.

**~ * ~ Oficina de Carlisle Cullen ~ * ~**

Las chicas ya se encontraban en la oficina del antiguo vampiro echándole una pequeña ojeada a las radiografías que le habían mandado a tomar a Emmett.

-¡Están llenas de felpa en todas partes!- observó Paulla señalando unas pequeñas manchas blancas alrededor de todo el cerebro del gorila.

-Tendremos que hacerle una lobotomía- afirmó Karin teniendo una radiografía en alto.

Val afirmó con la cabeza revisando nuevamente las diez radiografías que le habían echo al cráneo del chico.

-Ahora deberíamos avisarle al resto, ¿no creen?- preguntó Val mirando a Karin y a Paulla.

-¿Quién se ocupa de eso?- preguntó Paulla.

Las tres chicas se miraron y afirmando con la cabeza escondieron una mano en su espalda y comenzaron a jugar a: "piedra, papel o tijera" –lo que resulta muy infantil de parte de ellas, según yo, pero ya sabemos como son estas chicas.-

-¡Já! Les gané- celebró Karin creyendo que ella se había salvado de decirle a toda a una familia que su hijo necesitaba una lobotomía.

-La que ganaba les tenía que contar.- Vale rió divertida al lado de su prima.

-Exacto.- Paulla se cruzó de brazos y sonrió viendo como Karin ponía una cara de: "WTF?" digna de una foto.

**-*- Living Mansión Cullen -*-**

Todos los integrantes de la familia más conocida en todo el planeta Tierra (también los personajes agregados en esta historia) se encontraban reunidos en el limpio living de la mansión después de que Karin los llamará con un grito que había echo que un pequeño pajarito que volaba por ahí saliera corriendo atemorizado.

-Bueno, querida familia, los he llamado a esta reunión…

-¿Llamado o gritado?- la interrumpió Nessie sentada al lado de Jake.

-Bueno, les he gritado a esta reunión, porque…cof, cof…ya sabemos porque Emmett es tan idiota- Karin señaló al gorila, quien jugaba con unos autitos de juguetes, con la cabeza y volvió a aclarar su garganta.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Esme al borde del llanto fingido.

Karin los miro a todos dando un momento de misterio al asunto.

-Emmett necesita una…

Karin al fin daría a conocer la información que tenía sobre el cerebro del gorila cuando unos gritos salieron de entre los labios de Benjamín.

-Jane…- susurró Carlisle antes de correr a donde había un enorme ventanal y ver a la chica rubia acompañada de su hermano y de Demetri, ya que Félix estaba viviendo unas vacaciones en Florida junto a Mike Mouse.

Bella corrió a auxiliar a Benjamín, quien se encontraba en el suelo aún gritando de dolor, mientras en su mente pasaba el día en el cual había sido transformado.

**FlashBlack**

Era una oscura noche en Seattle, Washington cuando un joven paseaba con su bolso de deporte al hombro. Ese joven era Benjamín, quien apenas había salido de su clase de volley ball, con su tez morena, sus ojos oscuros como el carbón, cabello castaño, liso y corto, delgada figura que era detallada bajo la playera blanca que usaba, largas piernas que eran patadas por un short rojo y fuertes brazos que estaban en exhibición fuera la playera sin mangas.

"_Debí haber cogido una chaqueta antes de haber salido de casa" _pensó detenidamente.

Seguía corriendo por las mojadas calles de Seattle cuando de la nada escuchó una voz que le susurró:

-Hola, querido.

El chico, asustado, observó por todos lados esperando encontrar de donde provenían tan felina y, a la vez, infantil voz.

-¿Quién anda por ahí?- exclamó.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, siguió con su travesía a su casa.

De la nada, una chica pelirroja, salto desde una altura y cayó en frente del joven.

-Hola, querido Benjamín- Victoria puso una de sus "seductoras" sonrisas.

-¡Ah! ¡El cuco!- gritó el chico escondiéndose detrás de un tarro de basura.

-¿El cuco? ¡¿Qué te sucede? No soy el cuco, soy un vampiro- profirió Victoria.

-¿Un vampiro? ¿Cómo Drácula?- el joven alzó una de sus negras cejas.

-Mejor que Drácula, querido.- Victoria caminó coquetamente alrededor de Benjamín acariciando sus hombros (los de Benjamín) cada cierto tiempo.

-¡Genial! ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso?- inquirió el adolescente de sólo 17 años, uno menos que Riley.

-Te quiero como mi compañero…- la mujer puso una de sus caras de chica buena e hizo algo parecido a un puchero.

-¿Yo? ¡¿Un vampiro? Aja, ¿y qué ganaría con eso?- Benjamín puso su mejor cara de negociante y se cruzó de brazos.

-Mi amor incondicional.- Sonrió la vampira.

Benjamín la examinó de pies a cabeza.

-¿Algo más?- indagó al encontrar una "línea de expresión" en la cara de Victoria.

-Emm…Bueno…-La vampira se rascó la cabeza buscando alguna idea.-Bueno…un…sándwich…de…. ¿jamón?- preguntó alzando una ceja y aún rascando su enredada cabellera.

-¡Bueno! Tú pagas- Benjamín camino sonriente hasta el primer restorán al paso que encontró y entró seguido de una furiosa Victoria.

***** Unos 30 sandwichs más tarde*****

Benjamín salió del restorán acompañado de la pelirroja que ya estaba que estallaba en ira por probar la sangre de Benjamín.

-¿Ya?- preguntó la chica apretando los puños para que en su voz no se notara lo enojada que estaba.

Benjamín sacó su viejo teléfono celular y miró la hora.

-Deja que tengo que llamar a mi mamá antes de que se preocupe por mí.- Él chico alcanzó a marcar dos números antes de que Victoria dijera:

-¡Ya me hartaste!- y finalmente lo mordiera.

**Fin FlashBlack**

El neófito había dejado de gritar bajo los efectos del poder de Jane cuando su mente aún vagaba por el pasado.

-Me transformaron por 30 panes de jamón, que tontería- murmuró más para si mismo que para el resto.

Junto a él sólo se encontraban las tres chicas sicólogas y los tres chicos celosos junto a Anthony y Matías.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Paulla mirando al chico tirado en el suelo.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que tener algo listo antes de que Jane deje de hablar de su vida con los demás- susurró Alex aburrido de escuchar la historia que conocía desde que había llegado con los Vulturis.

-¡Idea!- celebró Karin señalando su cabeza.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron al unísono todos.

Karin miró a Benjamín y a Anthony con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Esa sonrisa puede ser por dos cosas- dijo Paulla- Uno, o tienes una genial idea o, dos, te acordaste que tienes que comprar la revista: "Villana juvenil"- afirmó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Quiero esa revista, pero también tengo una genial idea- Karin nuevamente puso esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**~ * ~ Blah-blah-blah de Jane ~ * ~**

-…Ahí fue cuando descubrí a mi hermanito viendo porno por primera vez en su vida- suspiró Jane recordando como había descubierto a Alec mirando una revista XXX hace unos tres meses.

Tanto los Cullens como los dos chicos Vulturi y los tres neófitos que estaban ahí se encontraban sentados en el pasto esperando que la chica rubia terminara con su blah-blah-blah.

-Bueno, ahora, a por lo que vinimos- profirió la joven poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¡Alto!- exclamó Thomas.

-¡Que nadie mueva un solo músculo!- siguió Paulla al lado del chico.

-¡Quiero a Benjamín! ¡Exijo saber en donde esta! –reclamó Jane antes de usar su don con Thomas.

Paulla miró aterrada a Thomas, quien se retorcía de dolor en el pasto.

-Hija de…-Paulla suspiró y siguió con las líneas que se había aprendido.- ¿Quieres ver a Benjamín? ¿Estás segura?-la vampira afirmó con la cabeza frenéticamente-¡Bernardita, querida, ya puedes salir!

Ben bajo por las escaleras de la salida de la mansión con unos tacones rosados, un vestido hasta la rodilla, muy ajustado y de color rojo, mucho labial rojo, sobra de ojos gris cargada y puesta en casi toda la cara, una peluca rubia, ojos delineados terriblemente, piernas peludas y unas gafas de sol rosadas como cintillo.

-¡Paulla, corazón! ¿Qué necesitabas?- preguntó el neófito con una voz de pito.

-Corazón, es que Jane quería saber en donde te encontrabas- habló la chica mientras mentalmente se moría de risa.

Ben miró a Jane y caminó, intentando no tropezar con los tapones, hasta la chica que no podía dejar de pensar que había besado a la un chico/chica.

-¡Janie!- saludó el neófito antes de juntar sus labios cargados de labial barato con los labios de la chica.

Jane abrió los ojos como verdaderos platos y miro al chico/chica con un tic nervioso en su ojo cuando se separaron sus labios.

Anthony entró vestido con unos boxers de cuero, una chaqueta sin mangas (también de cuero) y un largo látigo.

-¡Bernardita!- exclamó Anthony golpeando el látigo contra el suelo.

Ben miró a Jane.

-Querida, me debo retirar, es que…me están esperando- señaló con la cabeza a Anthony antes de acercarse al oído de la Vulturi y susurrarle.-Hoy prometió que me iba a dejar usar el látigo- rió con la sonrisa más afeminada que pudo.

-Hehehe…emmm…yo…Ben, fue un gusto conocerte…hehe…emm… ¿nos vamos?- Jane miró a Demetri y a su hermano con una cara de urgida.

Demetri sonrió intentando tragarse la carcajada que llevaba tiempo pidiendo salir.

Y así fue como los 3 jóvenes Vulturis salieron sin dañar a nadie.

**-*- Más tarde en la Mansión Cullen -*-**

Ben y Anthony ya se habían sacado el maquillaje que habían usado para la obra de teatro y se encontraban sentados en los sillones de la mansión escuchando el discurso que Karin había echo para explicar lo que Emmett tenía y de paso ahorrarse un montón de llantos de parte de Esme.

-…Hoy, como sabrán, hemos revisado los exámenes que le hemos hecho a Emmett en la semana pasada y esos exámenes revelaron que Emmett tiene una cantidad de un 99.9% de felpa en su cerebro- Karin sacó una de las radiografías y la paso a Esme para que la observará.-Las chicas y yo hemos decidido hacerle una lobotomía a Emmett y sacar finalmente todo la felpa que Emm tenga en su cerebro.

Esme observó los exámenes y comenzó a sollozar.

-Oiga, no es tan malo- intento arreglarlo Ben.- ¡El chico es un verdadero peluche!- exclamó metiendo la pata…nuevamente.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Esme antes de seguir sollozando en la falda de Carlisle.

El rubio doctor levantó la cara de su esposa y beso sus labios delicadamente. Su beso pasó de delicado y frágil a violento y apasionado.

-Oh, my god- murmuró Paulla quien inmediatamente fue cegada por Riley al igual que Val y Karin, pero ellas fueron cegadas por Seth y Alexander respectivamente.

Las chicas fueron llevadas por los chicos a sus cuartos, mientras los vampiros sufrían una oleada de amor provocada por Jasper.

En fin, las jóvenes sobrevivieron toda una noche encerradas en cuatro paredes (Val junto a Matías y Seth. Karin junto a Alexander, Anthony y Ben. Y, finalmente, Paulla junto a Thomas y Riley) enviándose mensajes por sus móviles e intentando no imaginarse los que sucedía en los cuartos del segundo y tercer piso.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Macabeo: Es un termino empleado en nuestro país para denominar a los hombres totalmente dominados por sus parejas

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui

Les agradecemos a todos los que nos han seguido y recuerden esto ya llega a su fin

Pero haremos algo com HP


End file.
